The Keeper
by RussianImported
Summary: No summary because of multiple plot twists. A requested Snape/OC fanfiction. Rated M for violence/abuse, non-con and sexual themes. Written to agree closely with the books and hopefully in-character.
1. Chapter 1

The Keeper

Chapter 1

Dusk. The fading light dragged along the earth and shadows stretched their drowsy arms as the sun slowly sank behind the skyline and dark emerged. Soles from a pair of shoes clacked against the hard ground and the small bags rustled in his hand. Severus Snape, scowling with his hair tied back, made his way quickly home. His footsteps echoed in the deserted street. The sound of glass shattering. He stopped and looked over to the house beside him. He could hear the shouting and the noise of a struggle. The cramped, run-down house by the forest with peeling paint and the air of neglect. It often broke the quiet around him on his journeys. Inside they continued, but Snape just turned his face away and continued his walk home. The sounds of their pain faded behind him, softening with each sharp sound his steps sent out into the impending darkness.

The first of September. A day met by most young wizards with excitement and faltering spirits. The red steam engine sat grand at it's platform while wizards and witches bustled about. Among them, a small first year pulled her trunk over to the luggage drop off. Her long brown hair hung across her face slightly hiding her eyes; one black, the other a pale blue with a scar stretching down it. No one had noticed her enter the platform alone, and nor did they seem to notice as she boarded the train. She tucked her hair behind her ear revealing her good eye as she searched for a compartment to sit in. All of the compartments were already full, except for one near the back where a scrawny boy with dark hair sat by himself. Softly, she tapped on the door before sliding it open. The boy quickly turned, his green eyes looking up to her. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked politely. The young boy gave a small nervous smile and replied "Go ahead." "Thanks."she returned a warm smile of her own as she sat down. The boy went back to staring out the window and she did the same. Just then, the compartment door slid open again and a tall red headed boy with freckles stood in the doorway. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the seat next to her and across from the other boy, "Everywhere else is full." They both shook their heads and the boy quickly sat down. "I'm Ron Weasley." the boy introduced himself, giving them a friendly smile. "Yulisa Carmona" she said warmly. "Harry Potter." the boy across from them replied. "Blimey! You're the Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out with wide eyes. Harry just nodded nervously, his cheeks seemed to flush every so slightly. "Do you really have... you know... the scar?" Ron asked, not as loudly this time. Harry just pushed his messy bangs out the way and revealed a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Wow." Ron responded, his eyes still wide. Yulisa looked at Harry's scar too, a little taken back, though she tried to act normal. Harry didn't seem to mind Ron's reaction, though she could tell he wasn't accustomed to be treated this way. "You have a pretty cool scar too." Harry said looking over to Yulisa's eye. Ron leaned forward to see what he was talking about. Yulisa smiled and pulled the hair out of her face revealing her left eye. "Nice." Ron said looking at it with excitement. "How'd you get that beauty?" "There was an incident when I was five." she said not going further on the topic. "Can you see out that eye?" Harry asked, seeming intrigued by the way it left her eye pale blue. "A little, but it's a lot worse than my right eye." Yulisa explained. "Wicked." Ron commented smiling as he admired how it contrasted against her tan skin.

"Are all of your family wizards?" Harry asked to both of them, he appeared very curious about them as well. "I'm pretty sure." answered Ron, looking down in thought. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him much." Harry's smile widen, he must of found it funny. "Just half of my family." Yulisa joined in. "My dad's muggleborn, so just my parents and relatives on my mom's side can do magic." Harry looked a little confused. "What's a muggleborn?" he asked. "It's a witch or wizard born to muggle parents, most of them don't have any wizarding blood at all." she explained. "I guess that's what my mom was." said Harry looking away in thought. "It's not a bad thing, Harry. They're just as competent as any pure blood." She added with a warm smile. Ron nodded in agreement. "What does that make me?" Harry asked sounding concerned. Yulisa laughed slightly, "You're a half-breed, like me." Harry just smiled back at her. "I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

The three continued on in their conversation, mostly explaining different facts about the wizarding world to Harry. Ron came from a large, pure blood family and had six sibling. His parents and his five older brothers had been in Gryffindor, and he was hoping to be placed there also. Yulisa was an only child, and her mother was in Ravenclaw. Though as she explained to Harry, the house of your parents isn't always the one you're put in. She seemed to be leaning toward Gryffindor as well. After the cart lady came by, they sat swapping Famous Witches and Wizards Cards and catching loose chocolate frogs. Ron was just about to show them a spell his brother George gave him, when the compartment door slid open again. A young girl with bushy brown hair and a slightly pointed nose looked in at the three. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." she explained in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Sorry, we haven't seen one." Yulisa responded, sounding sorry for the boy. "Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked noticing Ron's wand out, "Let's see it, then." She shut the door and sat down. Ron cleared his throat before continuing.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, _

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened. The girl who had come in to watch didn't look impressed. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. Ron seemed equally disappointed. "Here, like this." she said taking out her wand. Suddenly she pointed it right at Harry's face, his eyes widened in fear. Yulisa quickly reached under her sweater grabbing the tail of her wand, ready to defend him, but the girl just calmly stated "Repairo." and fixed his glasses. Yulisa relaxed back down into her seat relieved, hoping they hadn't noticed anything. Harry let out a sigh of relief as well. "You're Harry Potter!" the girl exclaimed in surprise as she noticed the scar on his forehead. "I'm Hermione Granger." she said introducing herself. Harry smiled at her in return. "Yulisa Carmona." Yulisa said politely when Hermione looked over to her. "And you are?" she asked finally looked over to freckled mess across from her. "Ron Weasley." he said proudly. "Nice to meet you." Yulisa started, "and nice spell. Have you been at Hogwarts long?" she asked, though Hermione looked the same age as them. "This is my first year, actually. I've already read all our course books, though. Nobody in my family's magic at all, so I hope it will be enough." She explained sounding quite proud. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Yulisa said reassuringly. "My mother taught me a few things when I was younger, so I know some stuff; but I haven't finished reading all our books yet." Yulisa was only about half way through with most of them. Ron and Harry apparently hadn't started reading at all. "Why did your mom stop teaching you?" Hermione asked confused. "She died." Yulisa said simply. "Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione quickly replied. "You still have your dad, right?" she asked. "Yeah." Yulisa answered looking out of the window beside her, she didn't seem comforted by that at all. "Well, what subject are you looking forward to most?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "I can't wait for Transfiguration." Hermione said smiling.

Soon they had arrived at Hogwarts, and the first years were sent off with a huge, bushy looking man. Harry informed them that he was named Hagrid and worked as the gamekeeper. According to Harry, despite his brutish appearance, he was quite kind. Hagrid lead them across the lake and toward the lit castle against the clear dark night. Once inside they were brought to the Great Hall, where they were to be sorted. Yulisa was one of the first to be called since they were going in alphabetical order. When she stepped forward and took her seat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the tattered looking hat on her head. It sank over her small skull, covering her eyes and ears. The hat debating for a few seconds whether to put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but it quickly made it's decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed throughout the hall. Smiling she got up from the stool and hurried over to the table of applauding students. They greeted her warmly, and she sat ecstatic to be with her new family.

{This story is a request from SprinklesLover4Ever, and she created the character Yulisa Carmona and has a rather large role in the development of this story, so please be sure to credit her as well. Of course J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and book quotes. Finally, the romance between Yulisa and Professor Snape won't occur until she's older. However, I'll be recapping some of her previous years (kinda quickly), to show the nature of her personality and the development of their relationship. Please be patient. As always I hope you enjoy the story and all feedback is welcome.}


	2. Chapter 2

The Keeper

Chapter 2

Yulisa was so excited to finally be at Hogwarts, though in the beginning it was quiet difficult to navigate. With the shifting staircases, portraits that wouldn't stay put, and all manner of trick doors, the new first years got lost more than once. The older Gryffindors were usually more than happy to point them in the right direction, but since their classes were by year, the house's first years kinda banded together; often left to fend for themselves. Everywhere they went, people stared and whispered as Harry Potter walked within their group. Yulisa started to feel bad for him; having everyone point when he obviously just wanted to fit in. She too would get a weird look here and there because of her eye, but at least she was used to it.

Most of all, though, she was excited to start her classes. Yulisa was a bit of a book worm and had a great passion for learning; but she wasn't arrogant or a loud mouthed know-it-all. Her and Hermione seemed to get along rather quickly and they often sat next to each other. They liked to see who would get picked to answer questions more, and thought they would make good study partners; since none of the other students were as serious in their studies, nor would they agree to sit in the library with them. Side by side, Yulisa and Hermione walked down to the dungeons, cheerfully discussing their favorite potions as Ron and Harry followed behind them talking about Quidditch. Yulisa was looking forward to their first potions lesson. Potions had always been something she enjoyed helping her mother with. The dungeons were cold and a little creepy with pickled animals in jars along the walls. Trying not to look at any of their shrunken faces, Yulisa took her seat near the front with Hermione and took her parchment out ready to take notes.

Snape, like Flitwick, began class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes." he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Yulisa heard some Slytherins behind her snicker. When he finished calling the names he looked up at the class. His eyes were black, cold and empty. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Yulisa felt similarly motivated yet she wasn't as enthusiastic as Hermione to prove herself; Yulisa already had a bad feeling about this professor.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up instantly while Yulisa hesitated, but soon straitened up and gently rose her hand into the air. "I don't know, sir." said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut... fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored the two raised hands. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her arm lifting her hand even higher, Yulisa kept her hand up as well but didn't move. "I don't know, sir." Harry replied again. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming? What's the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" This time Hermione actually stood reaching her hand to the ceiling. "I don't know, but I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?" Harry said quietly, obviously tired of this. A few people laughed. "Sit down." Snape snapped over to Hermione. She instantly obeyed and Yulisa too dropped her hand. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The room suddenly filled with the sound of rummaging parchment and quills. Over the noise, Snape said, "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." At this Yulisa was ready to say something, this had gone far enough. Though as she opened her mouth to protest her better judgment caught up to her and she just took a deep breath and tried to let it go.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching and criticizing every move they made with the exception of Malfoy. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and their potion was now seeping across the stone floor. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry boils sprang up all over his body. "Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered. "Take him up to the Hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." "Enough!" Yulisa suddenly shouted. Everyone immediately turned to look at her as she stepped down from her stood. "Harry wasn't Neville's partner and if it was anyone's responsibility to watch him, it should have been yours." Her voice wasn't very loud but firm. "How dare you..." Snape started in cold, venomous tone. "How dare you!" Yulisa interrupted him. The other students stood watching in amazement. "Passing yourself off as a teacher, when all you do insult us and pick on innocent people who haven't done anything. You've been acting just like a child." Snape's lips slowly turned into a smile, complete silence laid heavy in the air. "Detention, Carmona. And another point from Gryffindor." He said quite smoothly. He didn't need to tell her off, the wickedness in his smile was enough to deter any other students from making the same mistake. Yulisa just stood tall and calm, staring defiantly into his eyes. She should have known she couldn't have won against a teacher. After a few seconds of a rather intense staring contest, Snape finally whipped around and headed back toward the front of the room. "Bottle up your samples and clean your station. If I see even a spot left behind, I'll make you scrub cauldrons for a week." Snape threatened as everyone hurried to obey. Yulisa turned back toward her cauldron where Hermione stood with a rather disapproving expression.

Later that evening, an hour before dinner she reported back to the Potions classroom as Snape had instructed her. Firmly, she knocked on the door and waited. "Enter." she heard his low voice from the other side of the door. She obeyed. "Shut the door." he replied lazily as he looked over to a clock. She was five minutes early. "You are to scrub each and every cauldron until they are spotless... without magic." he added with a slight smile. "Yes, sir." she said quietly before immediately beginning. Despite his warning to the students earlier, many of them had missed several spots. However, not only did she have to clean the cauldrons from her class but from every other class it appeared. Some of them had crusty, caked on spots, others a slimy residue, and some were particularly nasty. Yet, she didn't complain or even appear disgruntled. She was used to muggle cleaning since she did all the house work at home and of course couldn't use magic because she was underage. One by one she cleaned each cauldron until it literally sparkled. Punishment or not, she had pride in her work and didn't half-ass anything.

After an hour into dinnertime she asked him. "Sir, will I be allowed to go for supper?" He looked up from the work he was grading. "Have you finished your task?" he asked even though he knew she wasn't even half through. "No, sir." she said calmly. "Then I guess you won't be eating." he answered with a cruel smile. Yulisa just went back to her work, her composure not faltering for a second. Snape didn't seem pleased with her apparent lack of disappointment.

Three hours later, she finished; cleaning her sponges and wiping any water up from the floor. Her hands were pruny and her arms and fingers ached. Yet, she put everything away and made sure the cauldrons were neatly organized the way she had remembered them being from the beginning of class. Satisfied, she walked over to Snape's desk to report her completion. He looked up from his papers and stared at her arms. Yulisa looked down suddenly remembering that she had forgotten to unroll her sleeves. Her arms were covered in old bruises and cuts, she quickly hid them. He just smiled coldly up at her and commented. "Just as clumsy as you are foolish, I see." She said nothing. He stood from behind his desk and went over to inspect her work. She hadn't missed a single spot, nook, or cranny. "Mediocre, but I guess it'll do." he concluded. "You are dismissed." She nodded and turned to leave. He followed behind her and as she reached for the door handle, he pushed his arm in front her grabbing it first. She quickly looked up him, taken a little off guard. Standing less than a foot from her he looked down, towering over her. "Don't ever insult me again." he said slowly in a dangerous tone. She just stared up at him, slightly frightened. "Now, get out." he hissed as he opened the door and glared at her. He didn't need to tell her twice.

It was late; the halls seemed deserted. She was tired and her stomach ached with hunger. As she made her long way up to Gryffindor tower she wondered if she could convince one of the twins to tell her where the kitchen was. "Why did Snape have to be so mean?" She wondered to herself. He was quickly becoming her least favorite teacher, and the way he had looked at her just then. She shuddered as she remembered his cold, cruel eyes staring down at her. They reminded her of her father.

{The first potions lesson scene was taken word from word from the book, with of course me adding in the new character. So that belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me; and of course the character Yulisa Carmona is SkrinklesLover4Ever's.}


	3. Chapter 3

The Keeper

Chapter 3

Deep in the night, Yulisa tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams deeply disturbed. "It's all your fault!" her father's voice shouted in her mind. She was at home, her lip bleeding and her head throbbing. She had to avoid another blow like that. "I had to protect the necklace!" she pleaded with him, though she knew it was no use. "Your mother is dead..." his words cut off as he stumbled over, crashing onto the floor with the empty bottles. It felt like years since he had been sober. "But she made me promise to keep it safe." Yulisa could feel the tears burn her eyes. "Shut up!" he screamed in anger, just before grabbing the heavy bottle to strike at her again.

Her eyes flew open and she was lying safe in her bed at Hogwarts. She could still feel the pain in her head and real tears gathered in her eyes. She sat up in her bed, shaking, taking in her surroundings. With a slow deep breath of relief, a single tear slid down her cheek. Quietly she got out of bed, grabbed her coat and tip toed out of her dorm. She knew she shouldn't be out of bed this late, but it was like her legs weren't listening. As if with their own mind and purpose they carried her, down from Gryffindor tower and then out of the castle. Her arms pulled her coat more tightly around her in the cool autumn night, though her thoughts were numb. She felt in a daze. Suddenly her legs stopped and her mind jerked awake. She was at the herbology greenhouses. Quietly she let herself in and found her plant that Professor Sprout had assigned her to care for. It had been a small seedling, the day Professor Sprout handed her the tiny pot. It had grown, strong and vibrant, twice the size of anybody else's. Its graceful leaves and beautiful blooms even outshone Hermione's plant. It was the only time Yulisa had undoubtedly outdid Hermione Granger. Naturally, Professor Sprout was impressed; even stating that she'd never seen a plant grow with such vigor. Smiling, Yulisa admired how the moonlight shone against its foliage. She was so proud of her little plant.

After a moment, she looked over to Seamus's pot. His plant had died twice and he was on his third seedling. Yulisa knew Finnigan tried, but she could see his plant was suffering. When he didn't accidentally set it on fire, he put too much plant food burning the soil, or left in a spot too hot. Having pity for the plant struggling to survive she went over to it. Its soil was too dry and it leaves were turning yellow with black spots. The table he had left it would get ample sun during the day but was too cold at night. She moved the pot gently to a better location and settled it into place. Carefully she placed her hand along the base of the plant against the soil and with her other hand lifted a crystal ball necklace from underneath her night shirt. In her hand, the crystal started to glow a faint deep green and the plant beneath her palm started to grow. Dropping its sick leaves with tender healthy ones replacing them, its stem stood a little stronger, and she could feel the soil go damp under her touch. When the plant was healed she tucked the necklace safely back against her skin, and grabbed a towel to wipe the soil from her hand. She smiled down at the little plant wishing it the best, and it seemed to smile back at her.

As classes continued and assignments past, Yulisa quickly proved herself to be quite the witch. Quick and bright, she picked things up with little effort and her sharp memory allowed her to recall things from their textbooks with ease. Along with Hermione, she quickly became a teacher favorite. Described by all her teachers as possessing great potential and always polite and respectful toward others; well, all but one that is. She hadn't improved much in Professor Snape's favor, if anything she worsened. In fact, the only student he seemed to distaste more than her was Harry Potter, although she wasn't clear on why. She understood fully why Snape should dislike her, but Harry hadn't really done anything. Yet she suspected there was some reason to this, even if Harry himself was unaware of it. In her experience, there always was.

"Really Severus, I find it very difficult to believe Yulisa Carmona could have earned herself a detention at all, let alone a sixth in a row." Yulisa heard a familiar voice coming from behind a door along the corridor. "I know she is from your House, Minerva, but she continually speaks out without the slightest regard of respect for authority." Professor Snape was standing in Professor McGonagall's office obviously discussing her most recent detention. "I don't understand. All of her other teachers, myself included, would say she was nothing less than a model student." "Well, she is nothing of the sort in my class." Yulisa wanted to stay and listen but that would mean being late to her next class. As she quietly walked away, hoping they wouldn't hear her steps, the memory of her second potions lesson suddenly played through her mind.

The class had started without incident. Professor Snape went over some of the basic workings of the mild pain relieving potion they would be making today, and quizzed the class on their assigned reading. He asked the Slytherins pathetically easy questions like: "what color is the willow you'll be using today?", and the Gryffindors all the difficult questions. "What exact component of the willow stops the pain and why?" Some of which, weren't even covered in their assigned reading. Every time he asked a Gryffindor, Yulisa would raise her hand though he ignored her. He ignored Hermione too. Gryffindor lost a point for their apparent lack of devotion to their studies. Again, Yulisa wanted to protest but then she remembered the fierceness of his eyes at her last detention. So without complaint she gathered her things and started working.

"What is this, Longbottom?" Snape had just passed by Neville's cauldron. "That's my pulp, s-sir" Neville was obviously terrified of him. "Mince the pulp, not chop. Redo it." Snape growled at the quivering boy before turning to go criticize Dean Thomas's potion. Yulisa could feel her muscles tensing but she just held tight onto Snape's words in her mind. "Pathetic, Ms. Brown. That wouldn't ease the pain of pin prick." Yulisa glanced over to Lavender's Cauldron a few feet from her own. It wasn't perfect but it was more than decent. Lavender looked like she might cry. "And you – Longbottom – ", he started as he rounded again, "yours would probably kill whoever drank it." Neville's potion wasn't even the right color. "I suggest you fix this, Longbottom, because at the end of class I'm going to grade how well you did by what happens to you when you drink it." Neville's face suddenly went pale.

After Professor Snape left Neville looking desperately into his cauldron to go praise Malfoy on how well he'd done, Yulisa left her cauldron and went over to Neville's. She had already finished her potion. Neville's potion was in pretty bad shape, but it wasn't unsalvageable. "Neville, go get some witch hazel and bat wings." Neville nodded nervously and hurried over to the supply cabinet. Yulisa was hoping he wouldn't really have to drink it, but with Snape she wouldn't be surprised. Carefully she strained Neville's willow chunks out of the boiling liquid and turned the fire down to a simmer. Taking the left over pulp, she started to carefully mince it so Neville could see what it looked like. "Thanks for helping me, Yulisa. It's really kind of you." Neville said, sounding grateful. "Not at all." She replied smiling. "Now see this?" she asked motioning to the cutting board. "This is what minced looks like. I'll demonstrate how to do it, so watch carefully. Then you'll try." She had barely minced the pulp when Snape hurried back over to them. "Carmona, what do you think you're doing?" he said in a low voice. "I'm demonstrating how to mince, sir." she said in the politest tone she could muster. "This is not a group project, therefor Neville's potion is not your concern. Return to your cauldron, immediately." "Maybe if a teacher would actually teach, then it wouldn't have to be my concern... sir." The entire class fell quiet and stared over at them. The silence made her feel uneasy. "Detention, Ms. Carmona." Snape's voice was completely calm barely over a whisper, though for some reason it made her insides scrim.


	4. Chapter 4

The Keeper

Chapter 4

Yulisa dreaded her second detention with Professor Snape much more than she had the first; and she spent the long walk to his office replaying his words in her mind. _"Don't ever insult me again."_ … _"Detention."_... _"Now get out."_ Her body shook, the venom in his voice still so clear. She knew he wasn't happy to be spending another evening with her, but that made two of them. When she got to the heavy door of the potions room, she took a deep breath, straitened up, and then knocked firmly against the door. The door quickly opened, and there was Professor Snape waiting with the door open. Silently, she entered looking away from his cold eyes. He shut the door behind her. She didn't see any cauldrons waiting for her this time, however. The room was already tidied up with everything in its place, with the single exception of a table on the far side of the room which appeared to be a set up work station. "Since you obviously failed to learn your lesson during your previous detention, tonight you will be doing something far more unpleasant." he said calmly as he walked toward the work station. Still silent, she followed him. When she arrived at the table her heart sank, waiting for her was a bucket full of Bubotuber plant stalks. "Do you know what these are?" he asked motioning to the bucket. "Bubotuber plants, sir." Yulisa answered. She had read about them in one of her mom's old potion books at home. She had also been quite relieved when she found out students weren't introduced to them until 4th year Herbology. From what she had read, they were particularly nasty. "Then get to work." Snape said coldly, handing her dragon-hide gloves. He seemed slightly disappointed that she had recognized them, though he was growing to expect it.

Professor Snape returned not to his desk but to another table near the door, as far away from her as possible. She knew why. Bubotubers had swellings along the plants that contained a thick, yellow-green pus with an intensely potent smell. She assumed he wanted her to collect it for him since it was the only part of the plant used for potions and it's also the only reason she would need gloves. She put the gloves on, making sure they were snug, and then picked up the first plant. She knew she'd need to be careful, if any of the pus got on her skin it would immediately form large, painful boils. Taking the first bottle in her hand, she got started. She had assumed that she would be missing dinner again and ate earlier in preparation. She regretted it almost instantly. The smell alone was enough to make her vomit. She wondered darkly if Snape had anticipated this. Still, she carried on, miraculously holding down her dinner. When finally she was finished, she cleaned her work station and then went to report her completion. "Didn't spill any on yourself, Carmona? We both know how clumsy you are." he asked glancing toward her long sleeved covered arms as he inspected her work. "No, sir." she said turning her hands back and forth. "Pity." he turned to return to the desk he was grading papers at. "You are dismissed." She quickly headed for the door but not before his voice stopped her again. "Ms. Carmona, I do not wish to see you in detention again." "Yes, sir." she said quietly before slipping out the door.

Unfortunately, he did see her again, every week for that matter. It seemed she just couldn't stand aside while he insulted students for no reason, and Professor Snape made sure she paid for it. During her detentions, he came up with a wide manner of unpleasant tasks, some even slightly dangerous, though he soon settled for having her just do the tedious preparation and maintenance tasks that were associated with a potions classroom. Scrubbing cauldrons, preparing work stations, sorting ingredients and the like. Despite losing points for Gryffindor, she became a sort of hero among the house. Older students frequently praised her for standing up to Snape and her fellow first years would regularly send her thumbs ups or a wink when Snape wasn't looking. Fred and George Weasley even pulled her aside once to tell her they had heard of her latest incident and that from now on anything she wanted, be it candy, a fake note, or a free sick pass, they would get it to her. Hermione, however, didn't praise her on her war with Snape and often scolded her for losing points regardless that Yulisa often earned them back in other classes. Hermione stopped partnering with her in Potions, appearing to not want to be associated with the troublemaker, though Seamus was happy to trade Neville for Yulisa. Hermione and her remained friends outside of Potions though. The fact that Yulisa was admired by all her other teachers seemed to keep their friendship alive. Of course, Harry and Ron only liked her more for her little outbursts, since it was usually them that she was defending. She tagged along with "the golden trio" on some of their adventures, but spent enough time stuck in detention to miss most of the action. One morning Yulisa was listening intently at breakfast as Harry and Ron described a three headed dog they had met in the third floor corridor. Apparently Neville and Hermione had also been along on this most recent adventure of theirs, though Neville was terrified and Hermione like wise wanted nothing to do with the creature.

So the year went on, the weeks flew by, and exams were passed. It was finally the end of term, and students packed excited to return home for summer vacation. All but Harry and Yulisa that is. Neither wished to leave the magnificent school that had called home for the last 10 months. Yet, despite her request to Dumbledore, the headmaster kindly explained that students were not permitted to stay during the summer break, like they were during the other breaks. Yulisa avoided his questions as to why she didn't wish to return home and packed without further objection. Early on the morning that the train would take them away, Yulisa snuck up to an unused classroom where a certain mirror had resided, been removed, and then replaced. Harry told her that it was called the Mirror of Erised, the night he had introduced her to the mirror hoping she had read about it. Slowly, she approached the mirror, standing in front of it to see that beautiful image one last time. Her parents stood staring back at her. Alive and happy, her mother smiled warmly down at her and her father rested his arm around her mothers waist. He too was happy, not as he was now, but how she remembered him from all those years ago. Sober and kind. A devoted husband, loving father. One last time, Yulisa felt the tears gather in her eyes as she smiled back at the distant memory.

{This is the end of the first year recap. I'll be recapping the second year, again to show how her and Snape's relationship develops. I hope to get through it quickly, just please be patient.}


	5. Chapter 5

The Keeper

Chapter 5

It was summer, and the air was hot. The unrelenting sun had finally started to sink behind the trees though the shade offered little relief. Again, Severus Snape walked home, taking that same wretched path through the dilapidated houses and past the dirty water of the polluted river. The small bags shuffled in his grip and his shoes echoed against the pavement. He was just passing that same small house with the peeling paint when he stopped. The grass had been cut. The yard was picked up. The windows looked washed. It was something that only happened once a year it seemed, but the starkness of it always caught his attention. He was about to turn back along his way when he saw a familiar face come around from the back. Her strait brown hair was tied messily behind her head, and her bangs hung down across her bruised face. She was carrying a large bag, her jeans dirty with mud and grass, and the short sleeve shirt revealed her arms covered in cuts and bruises the way they had been one year ago. She froze when she noticed him; her potions professor standing there on the sidewalk. She stared at him, the shock and embarrassment in her eyes. He too stared, a little shocked himself. The dark blue of her bruised eye and the way it extended down her cheek stood out to him the most. Then just as suddenly as she appeared, she bolted back behind the house. He too, felt his body turning to leave and the rest of his walk was consumed by his thoughts. That house. So many times he had passed that house, never knowing, nor caring, who resided in it. So many times he had heard the chaos from within, the shouting, the breaking, the screams. Had they been _her_ screams? Defiant Yulisa Carmona from double blocked potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was impossible, he thought. Yet, it had been her face, her scarred eye starring back at him. She lived there. Her, Yulisa Carmona, lived in _that_ house.

The two didn't meet again for the rest of the summer. Though he regularly passed her house as he had done for years, and soon it was time for students and teachers alike to return to Hogwarts. Again, she entered the platform alone and boarded the train unnoticed. During their journey, Yulisa sat with a group of fellow Gryffindors and listened to how wonderful their summers had been, smiling, and telling them how happy she was for them. Upon arriving to the school, they were loaded into carriages and taken up to the castle. She sat among friends at the Gryffindor table and warmly welcomed the first years as they were sorted. As a small girl with curly blond locks was sorted into Hufflepuff, Yulisa felt a pair of eyes burning into her. Looking up to the staff table she saw Professor Snape staring at her with those same black, empty eyes. Her eyes locked with his but he didn't look away, and she suddenly shivered slightly, feeling as if he was peering into her very soul. "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted out above the crowd. A young boy with mangled sandy blond hair jumped down from the stool and made his way shakily over to their table. Yulisa broke the gaze, looking over to the boy as she started clapping along with the others. She gave him a warm smile and a pat on the back as he went to sit down not to far from her. Professor Snape didn't look over at her again the entire night.

Classes soon resumed and as usual she had almost already memorized all of her textbooks. Her and Hermione discussed a study schedule and Yulisa seemed to pick up right where she had left off impressing her teachers. She also seemed to pick up where she had left off with Professor Snape during her first potion lesson of the year. Yulisa sat beside Seamus as he told her about the soccer game he had gotten to attend over the summer. Though she had heard of soccer growing up around muggles, she wasn't familiar with the game. When Snape came billowing into the classroom, silence fell. "I see most of you have made it to your second year at Hogwarts... what a shame." he flicked his wand and instruction appeared on the board. The students quickly got to work. Professor Snape made his rounds through the simmering cauldrons with his usual routine. Insult Potter first, then Longbottom. Criticize Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. Praise Malfoy. Go around to insult Potter again... Yulisa clenched her teeth as she fought back the urge to say something. She wasn't exactly in the mood to fight him now that he could expose the conditions of her home life to her classmates. Yet, Professor Snape crossed the line, as he usually did. As he made his second round he stopped at Neville Longbottom's cauldron, and after peering down at it disapprovingly, threatened to test it on Neville's pet frog despite the potion being poisonous if brewed incorrectly. "Please leave him alone, Professor."she said quietly, not wanting to stir up trouble. Professor Snape just walked calmly over to her cauldron. "As if I don't have to put up with you enough during the school year, you have to disturb me during the summer as well?" his voice was barely over a whisper, and though a couple of students were watching no one could hear what they were saying. She assumed it was because he didn't want them knowing that he lived there too. Admittedly, she was a little confused why a pure-blood supremacist would be living in a muggle slum. When she didn't answer, an evil smile curled upon his lips. "What's the matter, they break your jaw this time?" "I just thought that you were being a little harsh, sir." her voice was strained as she almost shook with anger. He seemed to sense it. "Don't tell me how to run my classroom, Ms. Carmona, or I'll be sending a letter home." he obviously thought he had something to hold over her. "Why? Can't handle me yourself?" His smile dropped. "Detention." he growled before turning to go insult Potter again.

Just as the year before, she ate early assuming she'd be missing dinner, and then headed down to the dungeons. She knocked firmly on the heavy wooden door and waited for his familiar, bored "Enter." She was relieved that he was just having her do the usual maintenance work she had grown so accustomed to last year. It was tedious and tiring, though she kind of liked it. Part of her found it soothing, like a weekly ritual that had become so mundane that it allowed her time to think. She had become quite good at it too. Already familiar with the tasks, she worked quickly and efficiently, yet without sacrificing quality. She assumed it was all that stopped Snape from devising more unpleasant punishments as he had done at the beginning of her first year, and still did with other students. It was only logical since it had to be done anyway, and she was one of the few who could do the work without him having to redo it that he should leave it to her, and free up his own time. So just as the year before, there she was in detention preparing work stations and sorting ingredients, picking up right where she had left off.


	6. Chapter 6

The Keeper

Chapter 6

_"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the heir, Beware."_

Ever since that dark night in October when those words were found written in blood upon the wall, the castle had changed. Both students and teachers were on edge, and Harry's dueling incident which revealed that he was a parseltongue only made it worse. People accused him of being the Slytherin heir, though his friends knew that was ridiculous. Hoping to escape from the tension within the castle, Yulisa, Hermione, Harry and Ron went out onto the grounds one afternoon to study. All bundled up in their coats, they marched through the snow wondering if this was a bad idea. It was cold and wet, though they could never get any peace inside the castle, so outside they trodded. Near the forest they found a relatively dry spot, and the four dropped down on a blanket Yulisa conjured for them. Hermione had enchanted fire into a few mason jars, so they each had their own little heater. The two girls studied intently, grateful for the quiet, while the boys seemed less focuses. Harry was a bit distracted for obvious reasons and Ron was just bored. Suddenly, Yulisa sensed something calling her from the forest. It was something only she could feel, so naturally the other three were quite confused when she stood up and headed slowly closer to the forest edge. Not more than two feet from the first trees did she see a rabbit lying in the snow. Its back leg was injured and it shook in the cold, its fur wet. Forgetting about her friends behind her, Yulisa knelt down beside it. Its eyes looked around, wide, and it breathed quick breaths that hung in the air. Removing her gloves, she stroke the rabbits side with her right hand, and pulled the crystal necklace out with her left. The crystal ball shone brown and rabbits leg healed almost instantly. Its wide eyes looking up at her, the rabbit sat up then dashed back into the forest good as new. "What was that?" she head Ron's voice from behind her. She turned, suddenly remembering that they were there and found them standing huddled up a few feet behind her.

"Did you heal that rabbit?" asked Hermione. "And what was that glowing?" Harry asked. Yulisa quickly glanced down at the necklace resting in her hand. She didn't usually tell people about the crystal since they could try to steal it, though she felt those three could be trusted. "It was this." she said quietly as she walked over to them and then opened her palm to reveal the beautiful ball that hung from the chain around her neck. "I know what that is!" Hermione started "That's an opes!" she concluded staring at it in awe. "A what?" Ron said confused. "Several centuries ago a set of crystal ball charms were made, each with its own set of unique abilities. Too dangerous to be kept by one person, the charms were divided up among powerful wizarding families to be guarded. They were called the Keepers, and not only did they protect the charms from Dark Wizards they learned to master them. Each Keeper would discover the secrets of their unique charm and then use it to benefit wizard kind." Hermione explained. She almost knew more than Yulisa did. Harry and Ron just started at it looking slightly confused. "This one must possess a healing ability! Where did you get it?" Hermione face held bewilderment and awe, though she seemed afraid to touch it. "From my mother. It heals and a few other things." Yulisa said a little uncomfortably, she should have known Hermione would have read all about it, though she revealed more than Yulisa would have. Yulisa's family on her mother's side had been chosen to protect the necklace soon after it was created, being handed down from one generation to the next. "Wait a minute!" Ron started, "If this necklace is so powerful, why haven't I heard of it before?" "The crystals haven't been used publicly in over 300 years; and this necklace is not _so_ powerful. One crystal by itself just has a few abilities, it's when you start combining crystals that it gets dangerous. Not that you would have known anyways even if it was." Hermione had a point. "Can you really heal things?" Harry finally spoke. Yulisa nodded shyly before kneeling down to the ground. Sticking her bare hand into the snow. The crystal started to glow green. In a matter of seconds a small seedling emerged from under the snow before opening into a beautiful spring flower. "That's how Seamus's plant kept reviving itself... I knew there was something strange going on." Hermione said more to herself. Yulisa just blushed a little as she shook her hand dry and tucked the necklace back under her coat.

Soon after the four had returned to the warmth of the castle, Professor Snape was on his way back from the greenhouses with fresh herbs. As he passed the forest, he stopped noticing a very peculiar sight. Confused, he stared at the spring flower that stood alone in the November snow.

Determined to break her detention streak with Professor Snape, Yulisa was on her best behavior and actually managed to make it through potions without getting herself into trouble. Hermione was very proud of her, while the rest of her classmates were a little shocked. Some even seemed disappointed. Harry and Ron then asked her to come along with them to the Forbidden Forest to follow some spiders, mainly because she had the "charmed" necklace, though she tried to explain that it didn't really offer any protection. Still, she was excited to finally be free that evening and for the opportunity to tag along on their adventure. It was so seldom that she could go. Yet, Snape seemed to have a different plan. "Carmona!" the four heard Professor Snape call over to them as they were walking through the courtyard. "Yes, sir." she said adding on extra politeness. "What's that you've got there?" he said motioning to the book in her hand. She handed it to him immediately. It was _Rare Potion Ingredients and Where to Find Them_. "Library books are not allowed outside the school. Detention." Snape turned quickly away as the four watched him leave, their mouths hanging open. "He just made that up! And he knows I always walk with a book in my hand." Yulisa exclaimed in shock and frustration. "Maybe he figured he'd be lonely without you, since you've been serving detention with him for over a year and all." Ron suggested not sounding any less shocked than her. "Or maybe he suddenly realized that he didn't have anyone to unload the tedious work onto." she mumbled darkly.

Gloomily, Yulisa made her way down to the dungeons, checking around each corner with a mirror as Hermione had suggested. "Who wants to go chasing giant spiders anyways?" she grumbled quietly to herself as she arrived at the classroom. Yulisa was right, as usual. Snape had her do her routine detention which was all the maintenance and preparation work that was supposed to be done by the Potion Master. She scrubbed angrily as she cleaned cauldrons, and roughly placed jars on their shelf. Professor Snape was only too pleased to notice. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Professor? Maybe a midnight snack from the kitchen?" she asked sarcastically when she had finally finished. It wasn't like her to be sarcastic with a teacher. In fact, despite the cruelty he had shown her, she had never been anything less than respectful. With the exception of her little outbursts, of course, but he knew they were provoked. "Detention, Ms. Carmona." Snape said in bored tone, not even looking up from his work in front of him. "What can't find a replacement to do your work for you so soon?" she asked angrily. "That's two detentions you'll be serving now. Would you like to continue?" he asked calmly looking up at her this time. She just glared at him silently. "Let's go, then." he said standing up from behind his desk. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Given the current circumstances I am to escort you back to Gryffindor tower, and will continue to do so after your detentions until the situation at hand is remedied." He was obviously referring to the Chamber being opened. Yulisa was a little shocked. She would have expected Professor Snape to just make some snide remark about not getting herself killed and then send her along her merry way. Yet, here he was waiting for her by the door, ready to... _protect_ her. Still slightly stunned she followed him out of the classroom without objection.

It was late as usual, and the corridors were deserted. Together they walked in silence, Yulisa following a few feet behind him, feeling awkward. Quickly, she turned her head as she thought she heard something down a corridor. "It's just peeves." he said sounding slightly annoyed. Still she narrowed the distance between them as they ascended the stairs. _How could he be so calm_? She thought to herself. He walked ahead of her without appearing the slightest bit concerned of running into whatever was petrifying castle residents. He didn't even have his wand ready. Still, she felt somewhat relieved to have him with her. She knew he was much more powerful than most students would care to admit. Suddenly they were at the Portrait of the Fat Lady and she turned waiting for him to leave before saying the password. Silently he left and she entered the common room feeling shocked at what had just happened to her in the corridor. Had Professor Snape really just made her feel... _safe?_


	7. Chapter 7

The Keeper

Chapter 7

Yulisa laid sleepless in her bed, her mind incapable from escaping the walk back after detention. Professor Snape was the last person she would run to in a time of crisis. After all, he wouldn't help her, he would stand and laugh, watching as whatever horrible fate became of her. In her mind she recalled every class she had with him; every insult, every sneer. He was a horrible, corrupt, and vile man. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was judging him too harshly. It struck a chord in her. She remembered her father, how he once had been. Such a good, kind man; driven to darkness by the searing pain and anger of her mother's death. He had loved her so. So much that her death literally destroyed him. Yulisa turned in her bed. She believed that people were made cruel by the cruelty around them. Bigotry and hate, these were learned behaviors. Therefor, Snape himself must have some source for his hatred of the world.

The next morning, Yulisa sat at the breakfast table not listening to her friends beside her. She was still thinking about Professor Snape. "Yulisa?" Harry broke her train of thought. "Hmm?" "I asked if you would go with me to look through the school records." Harry began. "We need to find out more about when the Chamber was last opened and Hermione won't help us." he explained shooting a frown over to Hermione. "School records are private! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if you're caught?" she pointed out before turning onto Yulisa. "Don't help them! You've been doing so well to keep yourself out of trouble lately." "Yeah, but it seems I get detention regardless of whether I behave." Yulisa pointed out. "What time?" she asked Harry and Ron. They smiled excitedly.

Unfortunately, neither Harry nor Ron knew where the school records were kept, and if Hermione knew she wasn't telling. Yulisa spent a few days trying to figure out where it was, praying it wouldn't be in the headmaster's office. They'd never be able to break in there. Luckily, it wasn't. Apparently the school had so many records that an entire section of the sixth corridor was reserved to housing them, and naturally it was more than out of bounds for students since they often contained quite personal information. However, despite the punishment they risked facing Harry, Ron and Yulisa met in the common room during break and slipping the invisibility cloak over them made their way down to the sixth corridor. "Hurry." Ron whispered as he looked nervously around. Yulisa was trying to figure out the lock since "Alohomora" didn't work. No one could see them, but there was still some people walking about. They hadn't been able to go during the night since she had detention with Snape again. Finally the door unlocked and they slipped in unnoticed. Inside wasn't a room, but a long stretching corridor with file cabinets tall as the ceiling. They stared at the sight before them, unable to even see where the file cabinets ended. The corridor just kept going, fading into the distance before them. Ron moaned. "How are we going to be able to find anything in this place?" Yulisa walked forward to the file cabinets closest to them. Just as she had suspected, they were the most recent. Gently she pulled on one of the file cabinets. It glided open, extending out several feet. Quickly she scanned through the names and found her own. "It seems they're sorted by year of admittance, house, and then alphabetical order." She concluded. "Do you know what year the chamber was opened?" "Just that it was about 50 years ago." Harry began. "Also, Hagrid was expelled for opening the chamber." Harry added, though none of them believed that was true. "Then you can look up Hagrid's file first, do you know what year he began." Harry shook his head sadly. "Well, it should be around 50 years ago. Ron look up Moaning Myrtle's file. She was in Ravenclaw, around the same time. I'll look for anyone named Slytherin." Yulisa gave her instructions. Ron had a very gloomy face as he followed Harry down the hall to find their assigned files. Once they were a good distance, Yulisa went to a Slytherin group and opened up to the S's. Yet, instead of searching for Slytherin, she searched for Snape. She didn't know which year he had entered Hogwarts either so she started from 10 years ago and worked her way up. After searching a few years she found it. She glanced over to the boys before quickly pulling it out and stuffing it into her coat. They didn't have a lot of time, but they were able to find Hagrid's file at least, though it didn't give any clues. Yulisa told them the charm to unlock the door so they could come back during the night while she was in detention. Then they'd have more time to search.

Back safely in her dorm, Yulisa drew the curtains around her bed and pulled Snape's file from her coat pocket. She was alone in her room but she kept an ear out in case one of her roommates were to come up. Snape's file wasn't very big but there were still a lot of papers; a report of his final grades from each year, disciplinary and medical records, and teacher reports mostly. She started from the top of the stack, unsure of what she was looking for. His grades were quite high, though she had suspected he was bright. He was reported for cursing other students and using dark magic, even in his younger years. One teacher noted his "unusually extensive knowledge" in the Dark Arts and wrote that Dumbledore should keep close watch on him. He was part of the Slug Club, whatever that was, run by Head of Slytherin Horace Slughorn. Finally, she found something that caught her attention. Severus Snape had sent a request to Dumbledore asking to be permitted to stay during the summer holidays. Yulisa thought about this for a moment. She had done the same thing last year, and no doubt he had been met with the same response she got. This must mean he didn't have a pleasant home life, though there was nothing in his record that would give any detail on that. There wasn't anything on him arriving to Hogwarts wounded, though she did a pretty good job at hiding her own scars. Snape had, however, gone to the hospital wing after an attack led by... _James Potter._ Yulisa stared wide at the name, suddenly feeling as if it was all starting to make sense. She wanted to keep reading but she heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. Yulisa hid Snape's record in a locked box she kept underneath her bed as the door opened. It was Ginny. "Hello." Ginny greeted her warmly. "Hello." Yulisa replied trying not to look suspicious.

Yulisa had detention with Professor Snape that night, and she knew she mustn't think about the file while there. Her and Harry both, had gotten the scary feeling that he could read minds. So while she scrubbed and sorted, she kept her mind intently on her most recent Arithmancy class. She passed the numbers back and forth through her thoughts, creating puzzles and an array of different tasks. Near the end, she wondered if she could write a paper on it for extra credit since she had just explored the subject in such depth. When she was finished, he checked her work and then walked out of the classroom with her to escort her back to Gryffindor tower. Again they walked in silence. Half way there, though, she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to feed her owl since she had gone to the... She suddenly started counting in her head. She mustn't think of the records room. Snape glanced back toward her, giving her a strange look. Was it possible he really could read minds? "Professor? Can I stop by the owlery?" He looked like he was going to object but she interrupted him. "It's really important," she added feeling quite horrible for forgetting her owl. It was old and had belonged to her mother. "All you Gryffindors are alike, scatterbrained and irresponsible." he grumbled but turned toward the owlery. Once there, she rushed inside as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed, looking impatient. She fed the owl some pellets, hoping it would be able to catch mice if still hungry. It was white with gray spots like dark snow, and pale blue eyes. Snape stared as he noticed that it's eyes were the same color as her scarred one. As soon as she was finished, she turned to leave, knowing she was pressing his patience. Soon they were at the Fat Lady again and he turned to go. "Professor?" he stopped, looking back. "Be safe, and thank you." she said quietly, his brow crinkled in slight confusion probably unsure if she was sincere but then quickly continued his way toward the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The Keeper

Chapter 8

The dark of night draped over the castle as it lie in the quiet stillness. The gentle whispers of the wind and the moonlit shadows were all that drifted down the corridors. It's residents all deep in their slumber. Piercing the darkness was a window in Gryffindor tower, where the lone dim light of a wand shone though the curtains it hid behind. Yulisa sat in her bed, Snape's school record sprawled across her blanket as she read each page one by one. James Potter's name seemed to appear a lot, with most of Snape's disciplinary records involving a confrontation between the two. From what she could gather, James and three of his friends regularly ganged up on him, many times without provocation. No wonder Professor Snape hated Harry so much, his father must have made Snape's time at Hogwarts miserable, and everyone said Harry was a spitting image of his dad. She couldn't tell Harry, though she knew he often wondered what Snape had against him. No, as she read more and more, she came to the decision that she would never tell a single soul what she had learned. An unhappy home life and a relentless bully, it was no excuse for Snape's cruelty, yet at least it proved her theory right. She gathered the papers up, placing them back into the file as they were. She was grateful she had always been polite to Professor Snape, though as she placed his file safely into the box under her bed she had a new determination to show him kindness.

Her new resolve was much harder that she had expected. Learning some of the darkness of his past did not make Professor Snape any less unpleasant. As she sat in potions and listened to the cold contempt in his voice, she struggled to keep her mouth shut. She still felt the obligation of standing up to him, though when she did she spoke as kindly as she could. "Professor, I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you, maybe he just..." "Maybe, you should mind your own business, Carmona!" Yes, her determination to soften him with kindness looked grim. Of course, none of the other students understood what had gotten into her, and gave her weird looks every time she tried to calm him during class rather than insulting him right back. After one class Harry even suggested she go to the Hospital Wing since she was obviously ill. Professor Snape, too, didn't take to her unexpected kindness as well as she had hoped. He seemed to find it very suspicious and would often glare accusingly at her whenever she showed him a small smile. However, due to her new respectful restraint in class, he had far less opportunities to give her detention, though he would usually create a reason if one did not present itself. She was certain by now that he just wanted her to do his work for him and she took it without complaint. She started trying to talk to him during her detentions, asking how his day had been, though he usually just insulted her or ignored her completely.

"Professor?" She said quietly as she finished cleaning a cauldron. "What is it this time, Carmona?" he appeared to be in an even more sour mood today. "I think students at Hogwarts are truly lucky to have such accomplished wizards and witches as their professors..." He quickly shot a glare over at her, he didn't take compliments very well, or at least not from her. "They have such a wealth of knowledge and skill to offer us." "Get on with it already..." "Maybe, sir, the students would benefit more from your invaluable instruction if you insulted them less." He just continued to glare. "What have I told you about telling me how to run my classroom?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that you're such a brilliant wizard... I find it a shame that the other students can't see that." "They couldn't recognize brilliance if slapped them in their ignorant faces." he growled before going back to his work. She too returned to her tasks, feeling defeated. She could be sick from the sweetness she showed him sometimes, though it seemed to have no effect at all. She stopped trying to sweet talk him after that, no longer offering him compliments or excuses. For the rest of the year, she just remained as respectful as she could and otherwise just stayed out of his way. After several months passed and she was still being nice, his suspicions seemed to drop. Towards the end of the year, she even thought she noticed him insulting her less in class, though it could have just been her imagination.

Harry saved Ginny from The Chamber of Secrets and Hagrid's name was finally cleared. Exhausted from all the events of the year, many students looked forward to returning home for summer. Yulisa, however, sat on a hill overlooking the Black Lake watching as the light sparkled off its calm surface. Professor Snape was passing through a corridor when he noticed the familiar form through a window. The gray spotted owl came swooping down beside her, resting on a rock near by. From the castle, he couldn't see the dread and sadness building in her eyes.

The warm breeze was still as the distant school year faded into summer, just as light faded into darkness. The familiar echo of his shoes against the pavement, Severus Snape walked that same route home. As he passed her house, he glanced over to it, as had become customary of late. He stopped. His eyes squinted in the darkness as he saw a shadow moving along the edge of the house and into the forest. Hesitating, he decided to follow it. Quietly, his steps made their way deeper into the forest not far behind the gentle rustle of the person in front him passing through the trees. When it stopped, so did he. Past the branches he saw it. Yulisa was less than ten feet ahead of him, and she knelt down to the ground taking something small in her hands. He leaned to his right to get a better view. There were birds crowded around her along the branches and logs, they seemed to talk to her. Suddenly there was a soft glowing and the tiny thing in her hand started to move. It was a baby bird, probably fallen from his mother's nest. Confused at the sight before him, Snape squinted trying to understand. Then, so unexpectedly, he heard a voice, soft at first but then it grew. She was singing.

"_Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?"_

Still confused, he stood listening as the melody seemed dance along the leaves and through the moonlight. The birds chirped happily along, harmonizing her notes. She smiled down at the baby bird who nipped affectionately at her fingers.

"_Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
Teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly,  
Let me sing."_

Through his narrowed eyes, he thought he could see something around her neck, sparkling in the dim light. He took a step closer but suddenly, "CRACK!", his foot snapped a twig on the ground. The magical sound of her voice dropped instantly and her eyes whipped over to him wide with fright. As if sensing her fear, the birds immediately darted at him on the defense, screaming at their displeasure of his presence. "No! Stop!" she shouted out above them. Though if she was speaking to the birds or him, he would never know, for in that instant he appariated far away from the dark forest and her mysterious glittering necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

The Keeper

Chapter 9

"You've been sneaking out again!" her father's voice roared over the commotion. "I was just..." her sentence was ended with a sharp blow across the face. "You are not leaving your room for the rest of the summer!" "But the groceries and the chores..." she struggled to speak as he drug her by her shirt toward the basement. She pulled at its collar pressing against her neck. "Consider yourself relieved of your duties!" he concluded before opening the door and tossing her down the stairs. The wind knocked slightly out of her as she hit the cold concrete floor. Slam! She heard the door locking behind her, and she laid on the ground grateful the beating was over. After a few moments, she slowly lifted herself up, her body aching in protest, and she began her way to the lumpy cot against the wall. Her room... more like her prison. As she carefully put herself down on the old mattress she looked around at her gray surroundings. The basement was bigger than her room had been at her old house, but it was cold, poorly insulated with a cruel draft and its high pitched whistling. It was damp too, with certain areas regularly glossed with small puddles. The only light was from a small window which led to the backside of the forest, it was her regular route of escape. From upstairs she heard her father rummaging through something then the slam of the front door.

Severus Snape had been walking home when he noticed a very peculiar sight. He had heard the familiar sound of fighting up ahead from her house and purposefully slowed his steps. When he came nearer he heard the slam of the front door and saw a man, thin and unclean with a scowling face, march off the porch and around the side of the house, carrying pieces of wood and tools. Seven years, Yulisa and her father had lived in that house, yet not once had anyone seen him leave its refuge. He mumbled angrily to himself as he started boarding a small window at the base of the house. Snape watched discreetly as he passed, suddenly feeling certain that she was being locked inside.

Luckily the weeks past, and it was time again for school to reconvene. It was five minutes till 11 when someone wearing a hoodie came crashing in through the portal to platform 9 ¾. People noticed it with a bit a fear, on edge because of the Azkaban break out, but then soon realized it was the size of a child. The hooded figure rushed its luggage over to the drop off and quickly hoped onto the train just as its doors closed to leave. Waving good bye, the parents on the platform watched as their children were off, forgetting about the trains last minute boarder almost instantly.

Out of breath, the hooded figure made its way toward the back of the train, some students watching it pass with confused or suspicious looks. Finally finding it's compartment, it slid the door open and stepped in. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the new arrival with a bit of fear in their eyes until they heard the familiar "Hey guys." from underneath the dark fabric. "Yulisa, you scared us! What are you wearing a hood for?" Hermione immediately inquired. After she sat down next to Ron, she slowly lowered her hood; the three gasped at the sight before them. "What... What happened?" Hermione stuttered out. "Did someone hit you?" Harry demanded, sounding suddenly very angry. "It's nothing." Yulisa said calmly, she had a cut lip, some scratches on the side of her forehead and a bruised left eye. "Nothing... look at your face! Your eye..." Ron finally found his voice. "I don't want to talk about it, besides it's not like I can see out of that eye the rest of the time." she said in a low voice, her scar barely visible under the blue and purple. "Yulisa..." Harry began. "I said drop it!" The three stared at her, a little taken aback. She'd never lashed out at them before. She coughed as a result of her shouting, she had caught ill after her cold, damp confinement. They each looked like they wanted to protest but then continued onto their conversation not questioning her anymore. Ron and Hermione were talking with Harry about Sirius Black plotting to kill him. Yulisa didn't join the conversation, remembering her own fear when she had heard about the death eater breaking out. She gripped the necklace under her sweatshirt, afraid that they would come for it again.

Suddenly the train lurched to an almost immediate stop. The four toppling out of their seats. "What's happening? Why are we stopping?" Ron sputtered out. Yulisa heard a similar murmur of confusion and fear from the rest of the train. "Someone's getting aboard." Hermione stated as they heard the train doors opening. It was suddenly so cold and heavy darkness pressed down on them. Yulisa struggled to breathe as her grip tightened around crystal hanging from her neck. The compartment door opened and a horrible black hood floated in. Yulisa felt her body press against the wall beside her and her eyes fell shut. _"Mama!" she heard her own young voice sting through her ears as her sight was blinded by the green light. Her mothers lifeless form fell to the floor as she looked up to the mask of a death eater coming towards her. _Her eyes flew open, the fear and pain still so real. Her left eye seared the same way it had done the day she received her scar. The necklace in her hand burned a bright red, but everyone else in the compartment was busy hovering over Harry who had apparently collapsed to the floor. The man who had been asleep in the corner was awake now, helping Harry back onto his seat. He handed them each a piece of chocolate as he began explaining what a dementor was.

When they arrived at the castle, they were displeased to see that dementors were guarding its outskirts, but at least this time they kept their distance. A couple of students whispered and stared as Yulisa took her seat at Gryffindor table, no doubt talking about her beat up face. She kept her face down during the sorting hoping to avoid anymore unwanted attention. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept the other Gryffindors off her case at the table. She ate quietly, listening to the conversations around her, when she felt that familiar sensation of a pair of eyes burrowing into her. She glanced up to Professor Snape who was staring down at her with a rather unpleased look on his face. She turned back to her plate, ignoring him and everyone else in the hall.

By their first potion lesson of the year, the bruise had faded into a yellowish green. The cuts on her lip and forehead healed for the most part, but her cold-like symptoms worsened. Her throat was raw from her regular coughing, and the heaviness in her chest made it difficult to breathe. She was exhausted and her body ached from the fever, yet despite her friends pleas for her to go to the Hospital Wing she refused. During classes she hid her face and suppressed her coughs, telling her teachers she was fine when they too insisted she go see Madam Pomfrey. Uncomfortably she sat, shivering in the dungeon as Professor Snape issued out their instructions. Her fever was exceptionally bad today, her skin clammy and pale. Professor Snape made his rounds as they worked and stopped when he got to her cauldron. "Ms. Carmona, why are you not in the Hospital Wing where you belong?" his voice was quiet and calm. She didn't look up at him and replied, "I'm fine, sir..." she was going to make up some excuse for her appearance but he cut her off. "You're very much not fine and are in need of immediate medical attention. Go to the Hospital Wing at once." he almost whispered as he took a step closer. Some of the students were looking up at them, but again couldn't hear what they were saying. "I can't go, sir." she said looking up at him, knowing he was the only one who would understand. "What do I say when Madam Pomfrey asks me what happened? That I clumsily fell down a flight of stairs?" He hesitated. "You are very ill." he stated plainly, though his eyes held the tiniest twinkle of concern. "I'm fine." she restated looking back down at her potion. "Detention, Ms. Carmona." he said, sounding a little frustrated before turning to leave. "For what?" she asked in disbelief looking back up at him. "For your idiotic stubbornness." he turned away quickly, any concern in his eyes gone.

By the time of her detention, she felt considerably worse, if it was even possible. She barely had the strength to walk, but couldn't bear to prove Professor Snape right by staying in bed. Her knock against the Potion classroom's door was so light she wasn't sure if even she had heard it, yet a few seconds later the door opened and there he stood, looking down disapprovingly at her. She made her way in and sat down at her work station, shaking in relief. Immediately, Snape placed a vial in front of her on the desk. She stared at it confused. "Drink it." his voice was firm, not harsh, but having a tremendous amount of authority in it. Not even asking what it was, she obeyed. It went smooth down her throat having a lightly sweet and refreshing taste. The pain in her throat and head instantly started to subside and she could feel her air passages clearing. "Take one vial every 4 hours." he instructed handing her a small bag with 5 more vials of the same reddish liquid. She looked up at him, feeling a mix of confusion, gratefulness, and shock. He turned away from her and sat at his desk continuing his work. She too turned to her assigned tasks. She soon felt much better and glanced over to him periodically as she scrubbed and sorted. When she was finished, he didn't look up at her from his work but just motioned for her to leave with his hand. With the bag of vials in her hand, she headed for the door. With her hand on the handle she looked over her shoulder at him still sitting at his desk. "Thank you, Professor." she said, clearer than she had been able to speak in days. He just grunted in response still concentrating on the papers before him. "Good night." she said softly before leaving.

Several minutes after she had left, Professor Snape pulled a file from a drawer in his desk. Opening it on top of the papers he was grading, Yulisa Carmona's school records laid before him. He stared at her admission record, his thoughts straining as he read over her mother's name again. He had no memory of the older Ravenclaw from his school years. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling it was somehow familiar to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Keeper

Chapter 10

The autumn leaves of October blew onto the school grounds as the warmth of September left them. Yulisa's illness cleared up quite nicely after taking Snape's potion regimen, though the Black situation didn't improve. Dementors still haunted the school edge and the newspapers continued to print stories on how Harry Potter would turn up dead any day now. Down in the dungeons, Gryffindor and Slytherin gathered for Potions. Draco Malfoy still complaining about his "injured" arm from a hippogriff incident that happened the first week of school. Yulisa rolled her eyes and Harry laughed, quietly to himself as Professor Snape came marching into the classroom. Silence fell. After their lecture, the students got to work brewing their confusion draughts. Harry had trouble getting his to thicken properly, but Yulisa and Hermione both brewed a perfect potion. "Tolerable." Snape commented as he peered into Hermione's cauldron. "A complete failure." he said moving onto Harry's. He paused for a second looking into Yulisa's. She suspected he was trying to think of the perfect insult. "Not bad, for a Gryffindor." he said not smiling. Yet she couldn't help but return a grin of her own, and both Hermione and Harry looked over at her in shock. Professor Snape never complimented Gryffindor students, if you can call that a compliment. She just shrugged as she smiled innocently back at them.

Despite Snape's unusual attitude toward Yulisa, she still managed to get detention. Something about holding her book upside down. She didn't really care anymore. The Great Hall was in a loud buzz as students celebrated the Halloween feast. Yulisa, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat eating all manner of delicious treats, laughing and talking among each other and friends. Even Malfoy shouting out over the crowd "The dementors send their love, Potter!" didn't falter their spirits. Full and excited, the four walked cheerfully back to Gryffindor tower but then met a crowd of Gryffindors standing in the hall way. "What's going on? Why isn't anyone going inside?" Hermione asked as they stood on their tip toes trying to see. "Move aside, move aside! What's going on? Please move! I am Head Boy!" Percy came shuffling his way toward the portrait. When he got to the front, he paused, many students trying to look through the path he had cleared, and then in an almost high panicked voice he called: "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore!" Finally, the four were able to see what was causing the hold up. The Portrait, it was slashed to pieces. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. Soon Dumbledore arrived, students clearing out of the way to let him through. When he saw the portrait he looked behind him to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape arriving. Peeves happily informed the "professorhead" that it was Sirius Black who slashed the Portrait, angry she wouldn't let him in. Yulisa took hold of her necklace under her robes, as if holding it in her hand would make it safer. The Professors sent all the students, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin included, to sleep in the Great Hall that night while the castle was searched. Neither Harry nor Yulisa slept well, each plagued by their own personal fear involving Sirius Black.

The castle was determined clear and students were moved back to their houses and classes continued. There was a tension, though, drifting through the air like a stale draft. Yulisa was down in the dungeons, scrubbing cauldrons as Professor Snape frowned at the "sub par" work he was grading. It was the only place she felt safe now a days. "What year are you grading, sir?" she asked casually. Every few detentions she'd try to make small talk. It rarely succeeded in anything other than annoying him. "First year." he said quietly, not looking up from the parchment in his hand. "You'd think by now they'd have actually learned something." his voice was disapproving as he wrote the grade on top. No doubt it wasn't a very high mark. "Well, this is all so new to them." she said smiling over at him, though he wasn't looking or even appeared to be listening. She was just glad he was finally answering her. "Youth is not an excuse for ignorance, Carmona." he picked up the next parchment and again started reading over it, his expression held little hope for the next first year. Yulisa didn't say anything after that, letting him concentrate.

When she was finally finished with her usual routine, she placed everything just the way he liked it and made her way towards his desk. He just looked over to her work station, not leaving his seat, and then turned back to his work. "You're dismissed." She hesitated. When she hadn't moved, he stopped writing and looked up at her. "Professor, would you please walk with me back to Gryffindor tower?" she asked cautiously. His eyes were confused at her unusual request. "With Black being spotted in the castle a few days ago, I would feel much safer if you would accompany me, sir." she blurted out kinda quickly, seeming a little embarrassed. His confusion turned to amusement as his mouth almost twisted into a small smile. "Now why would a brave Gryffindor, such as yourself, be afraid of Sirius Black?" She couldn't believe he'd actually ask that. "He's a death eater, sir." she tried to say it politely but couldn't prevent it from sounding like it should have been obvious. "So I've heard... but everyone knows Potter's the only one he's after...", not thinking she glanced down to her chest where the necklace was hiding under her robes. "Unless... you have something you think he wants." She looked up at him, her eyes betraying the fear she was trying to hide. "Very peculiar necklace you had in the forest, an amulet?" he asked, his eyes glittering with curiosity. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She had never intended for him to know about the opes and didn't feel it was safe to tell him the truth. Knowing she couldn't avoid his question entirely without raising suspicion, she did the only thing she could do, she lied. "A healing charm... it was my mothers." "And why would a death eater want a healing charm?" he had a good point. "He could sell it." it was the only thing she could think of at the moment, though it sounded ridiculous. He too, looked as if he wasn't convinced, but he held out his hand and said: "Let me see it." Her hands shook a little, as she quickly tried to think of a reason not to. Her mind was blank. "Well...' he said impatiently, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Slowly she lifted the opes from underneath her robes and took a step forward so he could examine it. She would never agree to take it off. Carefully, he looked at it, rolling it back and forth in his palm. He could feel that it wasn't just cut glass, a real crystal, and he had seen her heal the bird with it so he knew it had at least some magical qualities. After a painfully long minute, he spoke. "I doubt anything he'd get for this, is worth the trouble." He let it fall carelessly out of his palm and onto her chest. She quickly replaced it under her robes. He headed for the door and waited for her to join him. She quickly followed him out of the classroom, unsure if what he had said was meant to comfort her or insult her.

Silently, they walked along the corridor and up to Gryffindor tower. When they got to the portrait she said thank you and good night and went up to bed. That night she didn't sleep. For a few hours, she tossed and turned in her bed then got up, abandoning any notion of rest. Slipping her cloak around her she made her way down into the deserted common room and took a seat at one of the tall windows. She held the crystal in her hand, rubbing it with her fingers trying to soothe herself. It left her stomach feeling in knots, how easy it had been for him to trick her into showing the necklace to him. Her mind replaying the memory of her mother's death; how she had made her swear to always protect the necklace. It burned red in her hand again, while storm clouds quickly gathered outside. Yulisa stared out into the darkness. The distant lightning flashed through her eyes, but she sat lost in her own thoughts. The rain suddenly poured like the bottom of a well had just broken through, the thunder, like the loud crashing of stone walls against the ground. The wind screaming in its dismay. Then, as if suddenly jerking awake, she blinked. Her thoughts returning to the present. She released the crystal from her fingers, its red glow instantly fading. She walked over to a soft armchair and curled up next to the fire, resting her heavy head against the chair back. The storm outside stopped, just as abruptly as it had descended.

{Halloween and the discovery of the portrait being slashed come from the book}


	11. Chapter 11

The Keeper

Chapter 11

The snow was slowly falling. Its tender flakes drifting softly toward the frozen ground. The early weeks of December were fading past them just as October's autumn had faded to the frozen crystals of winter. Yulisa was walking through a corridor in the dungeons, headed toward the familiar routine of preparing cauldrons, ingredients, and work stations for the upcoming lessons. When she arrived at the heavy wooden door, she knocked. Professor Snape opened it and stood waiting for her to enter. "Good evening, Ms. Carmona." he welcomed her, though his voice held little warmth and no smile on his face. "Good evening, professor." she smiled up at him as she passed, her words much kinder than his own. She made her way to her work station as the door shut behind her. "Ms. Carmona..." she looked over to him as he took his seat behind his desk. "You may use cleaning charms to assist you in your duties." he said looking at the parchment he just picked up to grade. "Thank you, sir." Though she had grown used to scrubbing the cauldrons by hand this would definitely maker her work less tedious. Happily, she pulled out her wand and did an "s" motion toward the line of cauldrons. "Scourgify."

"Hi guys." Yulisa said joining her friends in the common room. "We were just discussing Christmas break, are you staying at Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired. "As always." she replied. "Good! For once we can all open presents together!" Hermione exclaimed. Yulisa made a small smile but didn't look very excited. Suddenly Crookshank came tearing through the common room in hot pursuit of Scabbers. Ron and Hermione both jumped to their feat and ran after them. "Damn cat! I swear, Hermione, if your stupid cat hurts Scabbers again..." "You don't like Christmas much, do you?" Harry asked, moving over to Yulisa so they could talk. "My mom died 2 days before Christmas." she said looking at the floor. "Was she sick?" Harry asked quietly. She had never mentioned her mother after the first day on the train three years ago. Yulisa just shook her head 'no'. There was a pause, Ron and Hermione were fighting in the background. "Did it have to do with the necklace?" Harry asked, remembering what Hermione had said. Her silence was an answer in itself. "Your mom was a Keeper." Harry concluded. She looked up at him, in his eyes she saw sympathy. Though he didn't know what happened, somehow he understood.

Harry made sure the others didn't mention Christmas to Yulisa anymore. When they asked what was going on, he simply told them it had to with her mothers passing and it wasn't a time of good memories. They all avoided the subject after that. The girls were talking about recent exams while Harry and Ron discussed the latest Quidditch match. The Great Hall was filled with morning chatter over breakfast and few people took notice when the owls came in delivering the morning's mail. Yulisa and Hermione were settling the details of the breaks study schedule when a letter dropped in front of Yulisa's plate. She stared at the letter on the table for a second wondering if there had been some mistake. She had never once received a single letter while at Hogwarts. When she picked it up and looked at her name scribbled onto the front, her face went pale. "What is it, Yulisa?" Harry asked as the three looked over to her suddenly worried. She said nothing as she continued to stare at the familiar handwriting. Yet, before any of the others could say anything, she stood, still as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and left to read it in private. As she hurried out of the Great Hall, a pair eyes followed her. Professor Snape had noticed her reaction to the new piece of parchment in her hand.

The next day, students gathered to return home for Christmas break. Yulisa with a small bag in her hands made her way down from Gryffindor tower, her face was full of dread. Not concentrating on the people around her, she almost walked strait into a dark figure that appeared before her. "Ms. Carmona, what do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape asked looking down at her suspiciously. "I'm catching the train, sir." she said, not hiding her disappointment. "You're listed as one of the students staying for the Holidays, just as the previous two years. Suddenly change your mind?" "My father has requested I come home." she stated plainly. He seemed to stiffen at her words. She handed him the letter, he opened it quickly. It was short, with only one sentence. _Return home immediately! _"There's no signature." he pointed out, handing it back. "It's his handwriting." she said, putting the letter back in her pocket. "Are you sure it is in your best interest to go home?" his voice didn't hold concern but his question undoubtedly did. "It is definitely not in my best interest to disobey him." she answered coldly before stepping around and getting into a carriage. As she boarded the train a few moments later, her stomach was in knots. How much she wished she didn't have to go. Yet, she knew if she stayed, whatever was waiting for her would only get worse.

Her heart raced as she approached her house, carrying her bag and owl. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went inside. "Get in here!" she heard her father in the other room. Leaving her luggage by the door, she joined him. He was drunk, as usual. He seemed unusually angry though. "What is this?" he hissed throwing a packet of letters at her. She grabbed one quickly and read it over. They were letters from the school, informing her parents about her regular detention attendance. She had been receiving them since first year, but he must have only just now found them. "I can explain." she almost stuttered as the fear began to rise. "I don't have time for your lies and excuses!" he spat, slapping her across the face. "Go to your room, while I think of what to do with you..." She ran grabbing her things and bolting down the stairs. Her father mumbling and swaying behind her. Yulisa laid in her small bed staring at the bare ceiling. What a way to spend the break. Locked in a cold basement with the shattered remains of her father brooding in his anger upstairs.

Of course, she got fresh bruises within the first few days of her return. Though she spent most of her time avoiding him. Two days before Christmas, Yulisa sat staring over to the small boarded window of her room. Upstairs she could hear her father crying, an empty bottle dropping from his hands against the floor. What she liked most about spending the holiday at Hogwarts was that she wouldn't have to see her father on this day. The anniversary of her mother's death was always really hard on him. It was hard on both of them. She spent most of the day in the basement, feeling no desire to do anything. Her father didn't call her up either. She was wondering how to sneak out with her window boarded. Every year until she went to Hogwarts she would sneak out and visit her mother's grave on this night. She felt, since she was home she ought to again. In the evening, she went upstairs in search of food. She hadn't eaten all day. Her father was sitting in his chair, still crying in his grief. She tried to be as quiet as she could, be he stumbled to the kitchen. "You -" he said quietly, placing the bottle of absinthe in his hand on the table. "You look so much like her..." he almost fell as he grabbed his daughter by the arms. She stared back up at him, suddenly feeling more scared than ever before. "Dad, why don't you..." "Shh... so much like her." his eyes were glossy as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. She tried turning away from him. "Except for that eye... she didn't have a scar!" he hit Yulisa across the face knocking her to the ground, suddenly very angry. "Oh, shhh... shh..." he said grabbing her up and pulling her in tight, she struggled against him, terrified. He'd never acted this way before. "Sophia! Sophia, I've missed you so much!" his voice broke as tears fell down his cheeks. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her so tight. "I'm Yulisa! Dad, it's me! I'm not mom, it's me, Yulisa!" she yelled, though she was muffled against his coat. "My precious Sophia..." he wasn't listening. He started kissing down the side of her face, trying to get to her mouth. "STOP!" Yulisa screamed as she pushed him away and ran for the door. He fell back against the table but then rushed after her, grabbing her arm before she could get to the handle. "Sophia, why? Why are you pushing me away?" his voice was so full of hurt, but she continued fighting and screaming. "It's me! It's me, Yulisa! Stop!" Her body fell to the floor where she kept screaming but her father was lost in his delusion. He was convinced she was her mother and his hands and hot breath consumed her, lost in his desperate need to have her again. A few minutes later he stopped, his body shaking from the pleasure he had just enjoyed; but then he opened his eyes and saw what laid beneath him.

The tears stung her face as she looked over to the door, unable to look at him. He looked around at the scene before him, terror in his eyes. Her clothes were torn away from her, the blood along her leg. He shouted out in anger, realizing what he had done. "It's your fault!" he said grasping her by the neck. With the only bit of strength she had left she kicked him up off of her then turned to run. "Why?!" she heard him behind her as he staggered up. "Why did you have to look so much like her?!" she reached for the door but he grabbed a heavy bottle and swung at her head.

Darkness.

Sight faded in and out while she felt the sensation of being carried. She could smell the alcohol, telling her she was in her father's arms... It was cold. The blood as it ran against her skin, just as warm as it had been 8 years ago... Her body ached.

He was gone.

Her hand fumbled through the snow, feeling something hard next to her. Her fingers mapping out the engraving... Her mother's grave. She smiled... she was at her mother's grave. Her hand came up and took the necklace around her neck into her palm. It burned white. Though it hurt she started to sing. She didn't know why, she just wanted to. Her voice was weak, barely over a whisper but somehow the sound of her song rang through the cold night, drifting along the wind. She was fading into darkness...

The snow was slowly falling.


	12. Chapter 12

The Keeper

Chapter 12

Yulisa's body laid upon her mother's grave, the magic melody of her song echoed eerily around her. Her thoughts were numb as she was fading from consciousness. Something was flying in the sky. A white owl, with gray spots and pale blue eyes, it soared down toward the graveyard and landed on a tree nearby. A second later, a dark blur landed on the ground. The sound of hurrying footsteps. Yulisa felt herself being lifted from the earth... Snape. Her eyes barely open, she saw his face. Was she dreaming? The snow kissed her cheeks. Snow... It was still snowing. Her song still played through the air... The last song her mother heard her sing...

_ "Silent night. Holy night. All is calm, all is bright..." she smiled up to her mother as she was placing ornaments high on the tree. "Your voice is lovely, my little angel." her mother's gentle face was smiling down at her; but that precious moment was destroyed when a crash sent their front door in pieces. "Yulisa! Run!" her mother shouted bolting for her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" "Mama!" the green light was blinding. Yulisa watched in horror as her mother fell to the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up to the death eater mask approaching her. She took a step back, falling over, as he raised his wand. "Sectumsempra." she screamed, a searing pain stretched across the left side of her face. She hit the floor, the blood warm against her skin. She heard him stepping over her. Slowly she turned, hiding the necklace in her grasp beneath herself. She lied still... as still as death... _

_ Everything had gone dark, but this time it was bright. She awoke, lying somewhere, and nowhere. "Yulisa." she heard her mother's voice behind her. She sat up instantly. Everything so bright. She still had the necklace clutched in her small hands. She was five again. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand to her face, gently touching her left eye. Her scar was gone. "Yulisa." she heard it again. "Mom?" her heart jumped when she turned and saw her mother's warm smile. "There you are, my angel! I've been waiting for you." She hurried to her feet to run to her, but stopped when she heard something else. "Madam Pomfrey, please, is she going to be okay?" Hermione shrieked with worry... "When will we be allowed to see her?" Harry, too sounded desperate... "What if she doesn't make it? We'll never get to say goodbye." Ron must have been pleading to Madam Pomfrey as well... Madam Pomfrey. Was she in the Hospital Wing? Was she dying?... "No visitors includes professors. I'm sorry Severus, you must leave." Professor Snape? "Tell me if her condition changes." "Of course, Severus." Yulisa looked down at the necklace still in her hand. It was burning white. She looked up to her mother, her smiling face. Then everything start to fade... her mother just continued to smile. _

"How is she, Poppy" Dumbledore was speaking softly, but his voice was clear. "She's pulling through. She must not be allowed to return to that house, Albus! He almost killed her." they must have been standing close to her. "I've already made the arrangements." There was a pause. She wished they'd keep talking, she wanted to hear what they were saying. "Poppy, please inform Professor Snape she's awake. I know it's been troubling him." Madam Pomfrey looked over to her bed and then turned to do as he asked. Yulisa opened her eyes as Professor Dumbledore took a seat by her side. "How did you know I was awake?" she asked. He smiled warmly at her. "Your opes stopped glowing." She quickly looked down and saw the necklace around her neck, exposed on top of the blankets. She hid it back under her clothes. "You're wise to keep it so well protected." "What happened to my father?" her feeling about him were undoubtedly mixed, yet she could help feel a tiny bit of concern. "He's been arrested for his attack on you." he informed her, his face very serious. "Headmaster, please don't let them send him to Azkaban... He's very ill... He was delusional that night. He's very disturbed, but he doesn't belong there." she didn't know why she was defending him, yet she could help feel the panic rising inside of her. "And they have a wonderful psychiatric program at St. Mungo's, where he is." Dumbledore told her. She calmed almost instantly, thinking. "Ah, Professor Snape! So glad you could join us." Dumbledore said looking over as the potions master appeared by the curtain. "Ms. Carmona, I see you are doing better." his voice was calm and empty. "Was it you, who brought me here?" she asked almost immediately. Surprisingly, he stayed silent. "Yes, Professor Snape came busting in during the middle of night, almost scared one of the ghosts half to death." Dumbledore said smiling. "But how did you know to find me?" Professor Snape just looked over to the nearest window. "It seems a friend of yours came tapping for him." Dumbledore said. She looked over to see her owl, resting on the window sill. She stared at it's pale blue eyes, wondering how she had gotten out. "You came to visit me, while I was asleep." she said looking back over to him. "I heard your voice." Snape, again, didn't say anything. "Many of us were worried." Dumbledore stated. "Including your friends." "Yes, I heard them too." she said remembering. "When can I see them?" "Soon." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at her. "But for right now, you need to rest." he stood and Madam Pomfrey came in carrying a tray of food and medicine.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were allowed to visit. They rushed in, giving her hugs and telling her how worried they had been. Nobody would tell them what had happened, only that she had been in some sort of incident. Yet, they knew enough to guess her father was involved. She told them she didn't want to talk about it but that her father was now receiving the help he needs at St. Mungo's. They had still received her gifts on Christmas and in the corner of her room sat her pile of presents, still unopened. They gathered around, and handed them to her one by one as she opened them. Ron had given her a puzzle from Zonko's, it wasn't much but she knew he couldn't afford a lot. Still, she loved puzzles and gave him a hug. Hermione gave her knew quills and some unusual inks. Now she could take notes in all sorts of cool colors. Harry gave her a new notebook, with a really cool tree illustration on the front. Apparently, he thought she could use it along with her new quills. Ron frowned, feeling out of the loop. She smiled, tossing him a chocolate frog. She had received bags of candy from both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, each with a get well card tied around it. There was one other present, wrapped in plain black paper, but it had no card or tag. It was a book on uncommon but useful charms. She read through the table of contents, quickly deciding it would be very useful indeed. Hermione looked over her shoulder at it, a little envious. Yulisa promised to let her borrow it. The four sat talking about their Christmas holiday and the upcoming semester. They passed candy around and told jokes until Madam Pomfrey told them they had to leave. Bidding her good night, they left and she laid in her bed staring out the window. It was still snowing.


	13. Chapter 13

The Keeper

Chapter 13

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Yulisa stay in the Hospital Wing for a week, though she allowed her to attend the New Years celebration but only for a short time. Professor McGonagall made sure she followed Pomfrey's strict curfew. Her friends were allowed to visit and often did. Hermione visited the most, and together they studied in preparation for classes to resume. When she was finally released, Madam Pomfrey gave her a long talk on taking it easy. Yulisa promised to do so and returned to Gryffindor tower, grateful classes hadn't started yet. On January 6th, the students who left for the holiday returned, and on January 7th classes resumed. Things soon returned to normal and everything was as it should be. Well, almost. The first potion lesson of the term finished and Yulisa hadn't received detention. She was sure he would get her later, but the day carried on without incident. That evening Yulisa found herself, slightly shocked, sitting in the common room with her friends not having detention with Professor Snape for the first time, ever. She tried to have a good time, as they laughed and played wizard chess, though oddly she felt out of place. Shaking it off, she conquered Harry but then lost to Ron. The night ended with the four curled up near the fire. Its beautiful flames danced below the hearth, Yulisa stared, getting lost in it.

The days continued with their usual events; the happenings of Christmas Break seeming lost behind them. Yulisa spent her new free time with her friends, studying with Hermione and getting caught up on the Black situation with Harry. She found out Professor Lupin had given Harry private lessons, teaching him the Patronus charm. She convinced Harry to help her practice it as well. When they met up a few days later, they went over to the other side of the lake, not wanting anyone to see them. It was a clear day in mid January, but the dementors cast an eerie shadow around the perimeter. Seeing them in the distance only gave her more motivation. During the hour they had, they worked on it. Harry was able to create the silver mist and Yulisa watched slightly impressed. She was able to make a few sparks come from her wand but that was about it. As they walked back, Harry encouraged her to keep trying, saying it was after all a difficult charm. They continued for a few days until, finally she got it! With a huge smile on her face, Harry clapped as he watched the silver mist extend from her wand. Happily, they returned to the warmth of the castle. Yulisa was ecstatic about her most recent achievement, and in her joyful mood she decided to help out someone she was beginning to consider a friend.

Yet another week had gone by and she hadn't been assigned detention. Regardless, she made her way down the dungeons after dinner that night. Approaching the familiar wooden door of the potions classroom she knocked. There was the sound of footsteps and then the door opened. Professor Snape looked down at her confused. "May I help you?" his eyes held suspicion. She smiled as she replied. "Good evening, Professor. May I come in?" Glaring accusingly at her, he stepped aside. The classroom was empty. "I was wondering, sir, if you needed any help with the preparations for next week's lessons." she asked kindly. "I am more than capable of doing them myself, Carmona." he replied, his voice like ice. Her expression changed almost instantly. "Forgive me, I didn't mean... I was only trying to volunteer..." she struggled with her words suddenly feeling quite stupid. He seemed to watch her in amusement as she tried to clarify her intentions. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the preparations for next week have already been completed." he finally stated, "but if you wish to continue spending your evenings scrubbing cauldrons, I'll be happy to save you a few." She felt her face go red, suddenly realizing how ridiculous this must sound. "Thank you, sir. Same time as usual?" "You may come after dinner." he said opening the door open again. "Is there anything else?" he seemed highly entertained at her embarrassment. "No, sir." she said quietly as she walked out of the potions room. "Good night then." he said shutting the door behind her. Confused she stood in the hallway, thinking about what had just happened. Had she just _thanked_ him for letting her scrub cauldrons?

Feeling dazed she returned to the common room. Her cheeks still burned with embarrassment, though a part of her felt relieved to be returning to her old schedule. As she crawled into bed, she wondered if it was possible that she had missed the cold and cruel, over sized bat known as Professor Snape. The thought, however, was soon dismissed from her mind as she quickly succumbed to the heaviness of sleep. Deep into her dreams she dr_ifted_, _past parchment and books and illogical talking quills. Resting quietly in her slumber until during the latest hours of the night, her dreams turned from the unusual to the dark... She was in her house. In the basement? No, upstairs. She didn't know where, it all looked so irregularly shaped to her. Her confusion was halted by the sound of his voice. "You look so much like her." Her father. She ran, her heart instantly racing with the fear, though where she ran to she did not know. She could hear his footsteps, the swishing of the bottle but where was he? Her eyes strained in the spinning room, when finally she grabbed for the door. Everything stopped moving and she pulled and jerked desperately at the handle in her hand. It was locked! No, it was stuck. It didn't matter, he was behind her. She turned screaming as he reached out to grab her. "I'm sorry." his voice so desperate and full of pain._ She shot awake, shaking and wet with sweat. Her heart still racing, she struggled to calm her nerves. Slowly, she got out of bed, making her way toward a bathroom. She took a deep breath and splashed cold water on her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Silently the tears came streaming down her face. She looked down and noticed the necklace. It burned white...

The next morning she felt tired. She was trying to listen to Harry and Hermione discussing Buckbeak, the poor Hippogriff that Malfoy provoked into attacking him and was now being sentenced to death. Though she was experiencing tremendous difficulty. Hoping to clear her mind so she could use this Saturday to study, she left before the other three, and headed out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, this day had no peace planned for her. As she came out of the tall doors, Professor Dumbledore stood, waiting. "Good morning Ms. Carmona, May I have a word?" "Of course, sir." she nodded then followed him. "I see you've been very busy." He started as he led her toward his office. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked confused. "Been doing well, as always, in your classes. Practicing your patronus charm, I even heard you stopped having detention with Professor Snape." he explained warmly. "How did you..." she began but his smile seemed to answer it for her. "I've volunteered to help Professor Snape clean the cauldrons." she commented, suddenly feeling like he knew everything that happened within the castle. "Yes, that's very kind of you." They had reached the entrance to his office, which she had never been to before. 'Fudge drops' was the password. Up the stairs she found herself in the headmaster's office. It was a very unusual place, with many portraits of previous headmasters and peculiar artifacts. In a corner she noticed a bright red phoenix. She admired the creature as it seemed to turn and pose for her. "Fascinating creatures. Don't you agree?" he asked her gently as he took his seat behind his desk. "Oh yes." she turned smiling at him, then it hit her. The thought that if she had been brought up here it must be something very serious. Right on cue, Dumbledore spoke: "I'm afraid I may have some upsetting news for you, Yulisa. I feel it's best to just be straightforward about it." he began, she took her seat in front of his desk in preparation. "I've received word from St. Mungos that your father ended his life last night. They said he has been very disturbed over what happened between you, but from what we can tell he went quickly, painlessly." Yulisa dropped her gave to an object behind him, not saying anything, not reacting. "The details of your custody and the estate left behind will soon be sorted out, but you are to stay and finish your year here at Hogwarts." She wasn't listening anymore. She just sat in shock. Professor Dumbledore stopped speaking, and stared waiting for her to blink back into reality. She did a few moments later. "Thank you for telling me, sir." she said still slightly dazed. She stood up although she hadn't been dismissed and began her way to the door. Professor Dumbledore didn't stop her.

As if in a dream she walked, her mind processing what she had just been told. Her legs moved, one after the other, carrying her she didn't know where. She left the castle and headed out onto the ground, not noticing the cold of winter. Her bare skin didn't shiver under the icy breeze, her slow breath that hung in the air passed by her unnoticed. She stopped somewhere, looking up to the empty sky. _Her father committed suicide. The dream last night... "I'm sorry"... those had been his words. _The tears were warm down her cheek, the necklace against her skin burned red. Dark clouds began rushing in, and the wind picked up. Light quickly faded into shadow and silence seemed to fall upon the castle. A few people walking near by stopped. They too turned toward the darkening sky.

_"Sophia!" Yulisa's father collapsed onto the floor next to her mother's body. "No! Sophia!" the tears came pouring from his eyes as he gently lifted her into his arms. Yulisa could only open her right eye, the left side of her face still in so much pain. There was so much blood, the smell... she felt cold. "Papa." she whispered extending her hand, it shook as it hit the floor. He immediately looked up from her mother, his eyes full of hope and relief. His daughter was alive! Then his eyes dropped to the hand she had extended. Her small fingers wrapped tight around the crystal. His expression changed..._

_ "You said Yulisa guards the healing stone. Use it to heal my wife!" her father was pleading with someone. "You can not heal the dead, David. The stone can only heal or harm not kill or create." A familiar voice. Another keeper! "Use your stone then, combine them!" "To create the death stone you would need all six, and you don't understand what you're talking about. Bringing someone back from the dead... it's not natural David. It wouldn't be your wife! Not anymore!" Where was she? She slowly felt herself coming to consciousness. "David, I know you loved Sophia, but you have to protect Yulisa now. The death eater wanted the stone to restore you-know-who. They might come after it again!" her father wasn't listening, he stood shaking his head still overcome with grief. "What good is that stone if it can't heal Sophia?" "The stone saved Yulisa! She had it in her hand. It was all that stopped her from bleeding to death." "That stone is the reason my wife is dead!" Yulisa opened her right eye, there was a bandage over her left. Her father was in pieces. The woman he had been arguing with shook her head in frustration before walking off. Yulisa closed her eye again, tired and confused. It felt like a second when she opened it again though it was darker outside. The nurses were gone. Only her father sat by her side. His eyes were red from the crying. "Papa." she said smiling weakly over at him. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't... _

"Yulisa!" Her friend's voices called out through the cold air. A crack of lightning! So close the sound made the entire castle shake, it's roar reverberating through the ground. The storm had turned violent, as wind screamed through the trees and black clouds hung dangerously low in the sky. Across the courtyard Harry, Ron and Hermione started running out to her as Professor McGonagall was ushering students indoors. She stood like a statue, her tear stained face still up at the sky. She had taken the crystal out from beneath her robes, lost in her memory. It glass dark red, swirling angrily in her hand. Harry stopped suddenly as he spotted a familiar black dog along the forest edge. The other two stopped to ask what was wrong, but before they could speak Professor Snape came running behind them. "What are you fools doing? Get inside the castle at once!" he ordered them before running ahead of them toward Yulisa. "Carmona!" he shouted angrily as he reached for her arm spinning her around. The wind died almost instantly as she jerked back to reality. The clouds began to clear and Snape noticed the necklace. It remained red, swirling slower then fading out in a pinkish glow. Yulisa released it from her grasp, noticing it too. She stared up at him, her eyes full of confusion. It had never done that before. Professor Snape too, seemed a little shocked. The storm was her doing. Before a word was spoken she turned and ran back into the castle wondering what it meant. Pink? It had never glowed pink...


	14. Chapter 14

The Keeper

Chapter 14

"I am aware, Severus, that Yulisa Carmona has in her possession an unusual necklace. With which she could have possibly created that storm." Dumbledore explained to Professor Snape in his office. "That storm was violent, she could have endangered someone." Snape was expressing his concern about this necklace of hers. "I'm sure it was only an expression of the pain within. As it so happens, she had just received the upsetting news of her father's passing. Based on that storm, very upsetting." "He died at Azkaban?" Snape asked, shocked. It took years for people to die slowly under the dementors influence, dying quickly was unheard of. "He died at St. Mungos where he was receiving psychiatric treatment." "I don't understand why you sent him there, he belonged in Azkaban." Snape commented lowly. "He felt a tremendous amount of guilt for what he had done, it was suicide. I think we made the right decision." "I told you about that house two summers ago. He's been beating her for years, and now he feels guilty?" Snape pointed out. "Sometimes, when we're lost in our own pain we fail to see the pain we cause around us. Much like Yulisa and the storm." Dumbledore commented. "Neither you nor Madam Pomfrey told me what happened to her that night. I was the one who found her, I think I deserve to know." Snape sensed he wasn't being told something. "Then you can ask her. It not anyones right, other than hers, to tell." Dumbledore concluded.

Snape left Dumbledore's office, not taking any answers with him. The school year continued. No one knew that Yulisa had caused the storm other than Yulisa, Snape and Dumbledore; and her three friends were too distracted by the 'grim' dog that Harry kept seeing. Throughout all the drama in Yulisa's life the past two months she hadn't noticed Harry and Ron shunning Hermione. Ron was mad at her for her cat's constant attacks on Scabbers and Harry was mad because she had reported the Firebolt he had received anonymously for Christmas. She only had Harry's safety in mind when she did it, though the two didn't forgive her. Yulisa was on her side and comforted her in the library during their study sessions. Luckily, when Harry's broom was determined to be free of any jinxes it was returned to him and he and Hermione were on talking terms again. Ron didn't budge in his stand off.

In the evening Yulisa made her way down to the dungeons. This time it was after dinner rather than before, and she thought how nice it was to not have to eat early. Though if this continued she'd have to sneak down to the kitchens some other time to say hello to her favorite elves. Professor Snape opened the door to the potions classroom soon after she knocked. "Good evening, Professor," she said warmly walking in. "I've already completed most of the preparations, I left the cauldrons as you requested." he said in a bored way, taking his seat. Yulisa went red as she examined the cauldrons. He wasn't looking. Taking out her wand she started experimenting with some of the new charms she had learned from the book she had been given for Christmas. 'Tergeo' worked well, but 'ignis' did not. The book had said to use the ignis charm for particularly difficult cleaning so she tried it on the worst cauldron she could find. Unfortunately, the charm not only cleaned the cauldron but even left holes in the sides. Her eyes went wide as she saw what it did. She turned, slightly dreading having to tell Professor Snape she had just ruined one of his cauldrons. Yet before she could say a word, he flicked his wand not speaking or even looking up from the homework he was grading. The holes healed and the whole thing stood sparkling, good as new. Professor Snape wrote the mark at the top of the paper. "New spells?" he didn't sound angry. "I read them in a book I got for Christmas. I haven't had much time to practice." she explained looking back to the cauldrons, her cheeks red again. "Obviously." he commented. After that she just finished cleaning them all with cleaning charms she knew were safe. When she was finished she put the cauldrons neatly away and then approached his desk. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir." she asked politely. "No, you're dismissed." he said plainly, not looking up. As she walked toward the door, he stopped her. "Just a moment, Ms. Carmona." she turned confused. He finished reading the parchment in front of him, quickly scribbled something and then stood up to join her. "Will you be accompanying me, sir?" she asked still confused. "Black would hardly waste his efforts for a healing charm, but then again... healing charms don't cause violent storms." he said opening the door. She looked away from him as she left the room. He followed. In silence they walked up to Gryffindor tower. After he turned to leave, she crawled through the portrait hole and went up to bed. She laid in the darkness, feeling troubled. He had already seen so much, and she knew he was bright. She felt it was only a matter of time before he figured out what really hung around her neck.

Back down in the dungeons, Snape retired to his office, locking the door behind him. As he got to his desk he pulled a file out from a drawer and flipped it open like so many times before. Again he stared at the name. _Sophia Carmona. _Why was it so familiar to him?


	15. Chapter 15

The Keeper

Chapter 15

The rest of the year seemed to fly by for Yulisa. She continued to volunteer down in the dungeons, but took extra precautions to keep the necklace hidden under her robes. Her and Hermione spent more time together with the boys still not completely forgiving her, though Yulisa felt they were being childish. She wasn't afraid to tell them that either. Yulisa was scolding Harry and Ron near the library for their immaturity when Professor Snape passed by through an empty corridor. She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught him smiling. Regardless of their feuding, Ron, Hermione and Yulisa still banded together to cheer Harry on during his Quidditch match. Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw, and the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, was making it really difficult for him. Her broom wasn't comparable to his but she was a talented flier. She kept cutting him off causing Harry to change course. It was smart. It was Ravenclaw. For the third time Harry dove for the snitch, Chang speeding his way, though suddenly she stopped. She screamed pointing over to the edge of the field. Two black hoods were staring up at Harry, but they were _standing?_ By sheer reaction, Harry whipped out his wand and shot a patronus cloud at them, then continued to catch the snitch. The stands erupted in cheer as Harry Potter raised the snitch in his hand. Yulisa erupted in laughter as she saw Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle toppling over under the black hoods, looking terrified. As people ran down from the stands, she looked up to see Professor Lupin in the teachers box. While trying to stifle his giggling, his face beamed triumphantly at Harry's successful patronus. Yulisa went to join her fellow Gryffindors in celebrating their victory. Along the way she passed McGonagall scolding the four Slytherins quite harshly.

As usual the Gryffindors proceeded to have an immensely loud party for most of the night. Eventually, Professor McGonagall decided it was enough and sent everyone to bed. The peace and happy feelings, however, didn't last long. Only a few hours after McGonagall had stopped the party, a very loud yell followed by understandable commotion awoke most of the house. Yulisa came down to the common room after she heard it was Ron who was yelling. Hermione followed close behind her. "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" Professor McGonagall stared at him suspiciously, she had come to see what the noise was about. Ron was white with fear, shaking, pointing at the portrait. Professor McGonagall went over and asked Sir Cadogan, whose portrait had been guarding the Gryffindor entrance while The Fat Lady still refused. The entire common room seemed to hold it's breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower? "Certainly, good lady!" "You - But the password!" "He had them!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read them off a little sheet of paper!" Neville made a small squeak beside Yulisa as he started trembling from head to foot.

Security around the castle tightened. Sir Cadogan was fired and The Fat Lady was returned with the conditionary trolls guarding her portrait. Yulisa, too, was shaken. Suddenly, very grateful the stairs to the girls dormitory turn to a slide whenever a boy, or man, tries to come up them. Harry seemed to be taking the whole thing quite well. Though the same couldn't be said for Ron. Harry was taking it so well in fact, that he still snuck off to Hogsmeade to meet Ron under the invisibility cloak using hidden passageways. Yulisa and Hermione, both, pleaded with him not to go, saying it was dangerous and just plain foolish. He wouldn't listen. Then, Malfoy apparently saw Harry's floating head and of course reported him to Professor Snape, who was more than happy to try and catch him. From what Yulisa heard later, it didn't go well. After that little incident, Snape was especially cruel in Potions, searching for any reason to insult Potter. He didn't reserve his anger only for Harry, however. He seemed quite pleased to take it out on all the other Gryffindors as well. Yulisa was finally ready to say something, but as if he had read her mind, he immediately gave her detention before she could open her mouth. In a shock of rage she glared at him, though he only glared back, his eyes threatening her to say something. She fought the temptation and finally went back to chopping her root, quite angrily. She reminded herself that he had saved her life a few months ago. She could let this slide, but just this once.

He allowed her to start her detentions after dinner from now on. Her work didn't change, and he still permitted her to use magic in assistance. She didn't speak to him during the hours she spent in the dungeons, though he couldn't seem to care less. Afterward, he escorted her back to Gryffindor tower where she still gave him the cold shoulder. The next few weeks, Professor Snape went back to finding reasons to assign her detentions. Eventually, she started speaking to him again, though he remained indifferent. Things didn't improve between Ron and Hermione either. Scabbers had gone missing, and Ron had found blood on his sheets. Yulisa tried comforting Hermione, though she seemed to be taking his anger towards her kinda rough. Then, as is usually true, tragedy brought them back together. Buckbeaks appeal had been denied and he was sentenced for execution the last day of finals. On the day of, Harry received a note from Hagrid stating it would be done at sunset and that they shouldn't come. He didn't want them to see it. "We've got to go!" Harry said immediately. "But sunset..." started Ron. "We'd never be allowed to go, especially you, Harry." Ron had a point. "If only we had the Invisibility Cloak..." Harry head hung low. "Where is it?" asked Hermione suddenly. Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one eyed witch after Snape tried to catch him returning from Hogsmeade. "If Snape sees me anywhere near there again..." Harry finished. "If he sees _you. _How do you open the witch hump?" Both Ron and Harry looked up at Hermione in slight shock. Yulisa thought it might be best if Snape caught her, because he liked her the most from the four, but she also knew Hermione should be the one to do this. It was for the sake of mending their relationship.

After dinner the four slipped into a deserted corridor and draped the cloak over them. They had to stand very close to each other to fit, this obviously wasn't going to work as they kept growing. Carefully, they snuck out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. When Hagrid opened the door, his face went pale seeing no one at his door. "It's us. Let us in." Harry whispered from under the cloak. Hagrid wasn't exactly happy to see them but he let them in anyways. He was greatly distraught over the whole ordeal and the girls offered to make the tea since Hagrid kept spilling everything. Hagrid kept telling them that they couldn't stay since the Minister and Dumbledore would be here soon. If they got caught outside the castle without permission they would be in big trouble. Hermione found Scabbers hiding in a jug and returned him to Ron just as Hagrid saw the people he was waiting for descending down the hill. "You have to leave!" Hagrid said suddenly, ushering them through the back door. Harry tried to convince him to let them stay so they could tell the Minister what really happened with Malfoy, though Hagrid insisted it was too late. Hermione and Yulisa pulled the boys under the Invisibility Cloak right as the others started knocking on Hagrid's front door. Quietly they started their way back toward the castle, their spirits low, but then Ron stopped. "Ron, please." Hermione started. "It's Scabber's, he won't – stay put!" Ron was fighting with the Rat in his hand. "OUCH! He bit me!" Scabbers ran out into the night, Ron quickly tossing the Invisibility Cloak off of himself and chasing after him. The three moaned and ran after him as well. Ron dived and caught Scabbers on the ground. "What's wrong with you! You stupid..." suddenly they all heard the pounding of gigantic paws against the soft ground. An enormous jet-black dog leap into the air knocking the three to the ground before sinking its teeth into Ron's arm and dragging him under the Whomping Willow. "Harry – we have to go for help!" Hermione gasped. "No! That things big enough to eat him! We don't have time!" The three bolted for the opening in the Willows roots, Yulisa noting that the tree was unusually still. They slid down into a passageway, each having their wand ready. They followed it searching for their red headed friend. It took them to the shrieking shack, where they found Ron lying in pain on the floor. "Ron! Where's the dog?" "Harry, it's a trap! He's the dog... he's an animagous!" The three whipped around to see Sirius Black staring at them.

Yulisa fell against the wall behind her in shock, pressing her hand against her robes feeling the stone safely against her skin. Harry was about the attack Black when they heard an unexpected voice. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. Yulisa quickly grabbed it then scooted hurriedly back over to Ron. Hermione stood close behind Harry and Yulisa kept guard at Ron's side. Professor Lupin stepped in from the shadows. "Where is he, Sirius?" Everyone except Black looked at Lupin quite confused. Black pointed over to Ron, who seemed quite terrified. Yulisa's grip on her wand tightened, she'd take them both if she had to. Lupin took a step toward them. "Stay away from him werewolf!" Hermione shouted, suddenly raising her wand. She was shaking with anger. He looked over at her, his face calm. "It's not _Ron_ that I want..." he turned back toward Yulisa. "I want the _rat!_" "Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed in both terror and disbelief. "Why do you want my pet?!" "_It's Peter Pettigrew!"_ Black suddenly shouted, his eyes delirious. Both Black and Lupin went into this long explanation about how Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew, who had faked his own death, was hiding as Scabbers. All four of them were confused, unsure of what to believe though they continued to listen. It took some convincing and Harry asked a lot of questions, though they always seemed to have a satisfactory answer. Yulisa returned Harry's wand just in case. Lupin was explaining why Snape mistrusted him so much, telling them about the joke Sirius played on Severus in school that could have ended with his death. "So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?" "That's right." A cold voice sneered from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape pulled off the Invisibility Cloak they had left near the tree, his wand pointed directly at Lupin.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" His face was full of suppressed triumph. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. Very lucky I did... lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know." "Severus, you're making a mistake." Lupin said urgently. "You haven't heard everything -" "Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming frantically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a _tame_ werewolf." "You fool." said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"BANG! Snakelike cords shot from Snape's wand wrapping themselves around Lupin, he fell to the floor. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped dead. It was impossible to say which face showed more hatred. "Professor Snape - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say w- would it?" Hermione said in a very breathless voice. "Miss. Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," he spat. "All four of you are out of bounds. Ms. Carmona! I'd have expected better of you." he growled glaring over her still guarding Ron. Yulisa suddenly felt very hurt, though she didn't know why. "But if – if there's been a mistake." Hermione continued. "KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking deranged. There was a mad glint in his eyes that they had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason. "Come on, all of you." he said. He snapped his fingers and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too." Harry immediately stepped in front the door, blocking the entrance. "Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already." snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -" "YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN!" "SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken about Black – now get out of the way, or I will _make you_!" In a split second Harry raised his wand, shouting "Expelliarmus!" Only his wasn't the only voice. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges, Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. He slid down to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out. Yulisa ran to his side, and examined his wound carefully, checking his pulse. Hermione stood, shaking, her wand still in the air. Though her and Yulisa were the only ones who seemed concerned about what had just happened. They untied Lupin and demanded proof of their wild theories. Agreeing they took Scabbers from Ron who was reluctant to hand him over. Together a flash of blue white light erupted from their wands and as if in slow motion, a man appeared before them, right where Scabbers had stood. With their new proof, Harry decided to take all eight people back to the castle and to report to Dumbledore. Using Snape's wand, Black casted the spell 'Mobilicorpus' on the unconscious potion master. His body lifted from the ground as if invisible strings were attached to him, like a giant puppet. Yulisa stayed close to his side. Lupin and Ron both chained themselves to Pettigrew. Ron seeming to take Scabbers true identity as a personal insult.

They had never been part of a stranger group. Ron, Pettigrew, and Lupin were in the front; resembling contestants in a six legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along. Yulisa stayed close behind him, then Black holding Snape up with his own wand. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear. As they went back up the passageway, Snape kept bumping his head against the low ceiling. Black appeared to be making no effort to prevent this. "Stop it or I'll drive!" she hissed back at him. He glanced down at her with a twisted face. "What are you, his girlfriend?" She just glared dangerously at him. He stopped after that. Soon they were out and trampled silently across the grounds. "One wrong move, Peter..." said Lupin threateningly, but then – a cloud shifted. The grounds were instantly bathed in moonlight, Lupin went rigid. "Oh my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight. He's not safe!" "Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now." He shoved Snape's wand into Yulisa's hands as he pushed the three back. The chain holding him to Ron and Pettigrew snapped and Sirius transformed into the dog bounding on top of him. Yulisa directed Snape's body out of danger as the three hurried to get out of the way. In the commotion, Pettigrew knocked Ron unconscious and transformed back into a rat, escaping into the night. Harry, Hermione and Yulisa were going to take Ron and Snape and run for the castle, but they heard a dog suddenly yelp out in pain. Harry froze, before changing course and running to his godfathers aid. Hermione followed behind him, while Yulisa stayed to guard the two unconscious ones, one on the ground a few feet from her and the other floating eerily at her side.

Nervous and scared she waited for Harry and Hermione to be out of sight. Looking around to check if the coast was clear she gently set Snape down on the ground and then lifted his head into her lap. She removed the stone to heal his wound, but it was already unnecessary. She smiled with relief as his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, dazed, for a moment, but then pushed her away clambering to his feet. Reaching his hand out, his wand instantly flew into his grasp as he ran toward the sound of the others. "Professor!" she called after him. She hesitated, not wanting to leave Ron behind, but then sprinted down after him. When they got to the edge of the lake, Harry, Hermione and Black all laid unconscious on the ground. She helped him levitate them all, Ron included, back up to the castle.

"Shocking business... shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape." "Thank you, Minister." "Order of Merlin, Second class, I'd say. First class if I can wrangle it!" "Thank you very much indeed, Minister." "Nasty cut you've got there... Black's work, I suppose?" "As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister." "_No!_" "Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape. They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now. I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves, and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster." "Ah well, Snape... Harry Potter, you know... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned." "And yet... is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student, and any other student would be suspended, at the very least, for leading his friends into such danger. Consider Minister... against all school rules, after all the precautions put in place for his protection... out of bounds at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer." "Well, well... the boy had undoubtedly been foolish... what about Yulisa Carmona? You didn't mention her in the attack against you." "I believe Carmona was persuaded by the other three to join along in this little adventure of theirs. While the only one innocent among the group, it should be noted her extremely poor choice in friends... as you said, we all have a blind spot for Potter." Yulisa was sitting in the Hospital Wing not far from her unconscious friends listening to Professor Snape's conversation with the Minister. Not a second after they had arrived to the castle, he sent her off with the other three with Madam Pomfrey, saying she, too, was "confunded" and therefor very ill. He insisted Madam Pomfrey keep her safe in the infirmary while he "clarified" the whole Black situation. Poor choice in friends... extremely poor choice indeed! She felt disgusted for have ever defending him.

Harry jerked awake in a sudden panic. "MINISTER! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN! IT'S PETER PETTIGREW!" Harry shouted as he saw the Minister standing with Snape outside the infirmary. "Minister, please listen!" Yulisa started as he stepped in to see about Harry's shouting. "He's telling the truth! I saw him, myself!" she pleaded. "You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them. Blacks done a very good job on them..." "WERE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared. Yulisa had already tried that, it didn't work. "Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. They must not be distressed!" "I'm not distressed!" Harry said furiously. Yulisa slipped out quietly as Harry argued with Madam Pomfrey. On her way out, she bumped into Professor Dumbledore, who was apparently on his way to speak to them. "Professor Snape is lying!" she started hurriedly, afraid he would send her back. "And... and I would like to speak to him, please." she said through clenched teeth, unable to hide her anger anymore. "He went that way." Dumbledore smiled with amusement as he passed her. She was a little shocked, but then hurried in the direction he had motioned to. It was only a matter of time before Madam Pomfrey noticed she was gone.

"You're making a mistake." she struggled to keep her words even. "Please, listen!" she begged. "Ms. Carmona, you are ill. You should be in the Hospital Wing." he said calmly starting toward her. "Shut up! I'm not _c__o__nfunded_ and you know it!" she hissed, her voice had never before been so full of venom. He froze, his eyes flashing dangerously at her. "Watch your tone." He started, his voice matching hers. They didn't have time for this. Black had only moments before the dementors arrived. "You are sentencing an innocent man to a horrible fate." "INNOCENT!" he yelled, the rage suddenly in his eyes. His voice was so harsh that it would have sent chills down her spine if she hadn't been so furious herself. "Black is a vile, filthy murderer! He proved that when we were only 16! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He spat, moving even closer. "My father tried to beat me to death with a liquor bottle right after he raped me on the floor of that shitty house!" she shouted taking a step forward as well. She was only two feet from him. "And I begged for him not to be sent to Azkaban." Snape stopped, his expression changing to unreadable mask. "Nobody is innocent..." she hissed, her body shaking with anger. "...but revenge is never the answer." Snape hesitated then through clenched teeth he said. "You don't understand what he did." She glared deep into those black cold eyes. "To think I thought so _highly_ of you..." she whispered, her voice full of disgust. She turned instantly and headed back to her real friends in the Hospital Wing. Snape stood, silent behind a hard mask of stone. Though for the slightest moment, it had almost appeared, as if her words had actually hurt.

{Almost every scene of this chapter comes from the book, with the scene of discovering Sirius Black and Snape interfering is almost word for word. I did this only because I wanted to stay as accurate as I could to the "real" events in the book.}


	16. Chapter 16

The Keeper

Chapter 16

The end of her third school year was turbulent, though Black's mysterious escape helped give a silver lining. Lupin handed in his resignation after Professor Snape revealed that he was a werewolf to the entire Slytherin house. It was just another reason for Yulisa to grind her teeth. Ready to be rid of what was around her, she boarded the train along with the others not knowing who, or if anyone, was waiting for her at the station. Yet, she watched the countryside fade into the distance. Third year was finally over. The memory of that night distant in her mind, much like a bad dream.

As they pulled up to King's Cross station, Yulisa looked out the window. She couldn't see anyone she recognized through the sea of parents. "No one?" Harry asked, glancing out from behind her. She just shook her head. "Like I said, mum would probably take you in. There's so many of us already, I don't think she's even notice another." Ron said as they got up to leave. "We've already decided that if no one's there, she comes with me." Hermione protested. Yulisa tried to laugh at them arguing over which of them she should live with, but the knot in her stomach wouldn't let her. What if it really turned out that no one had come for her? Was she to return to her house alone as she had always done before? Would someone be waiting there? She didn't need to fret over these questions for long, however. The four were some of the last to get off the train, as usual, and by then families began to leave, once again whole. As the platform cleared, they saw Hermione's parents and Mrs. Weasley, already busy with Ron's siblings, waiting patiently near the back. Harry's guardians never entered the platform and were probably waiting on the other side. Hermione's parents waved as they recognized their daughter among her friends, and the group started toward the back. When they got closer, Yulisa's heart made a sudden leap for joy as she noticed a familiar face not far from the Grangers. An older woman in jeans and green sweater smiled as she spotted Yulisa in the crowd. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a messy bun, revealing her warm face and welcoming gray eyes. Yulisa rushed over to her and into her hug. "What are you doing here?" Yulisa asked sounding a bit exasperated. "I've come to live with you." "You – you're my new guardian?" "Professor Dumbledore thought it'd made a good surprise."

Together they joined the other three and their families outside the platform to say goodbye. "This is Victoria Adair. She was a friend of my mother's." Yulisa introduced her, still smiling with excitement. Victoria shook the hands of the parents, except for Harry's of course who were waiting impatiently to the side, and nodded to her friends. "Will she be allowed to visit during the summer? I invited them all to come stay at the burrow." Ron blurted out. "Of course she will!" Victoria said laughing lightly as she put her hand on Yulisa's shoulder. "And maybe after we finish fixing up the house, you can invite them to visit us too." Yulisa liked the idea. She had never had friends over before. "Oy, boy!" the man who Harry lived with called over to him, motioning with his head that they weren't waiting any longer. As Harry said his goodbyes to his friends, Mrs. Weasley looked over to Victoria. "I'll get you all the details about her visit, Ms. Adair." she said. "Please call me Victoria and thank you." she said nodding. "Now you take care!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into a tight hug before he ran off to catch up with his guardians who were already leaving him behind. "It was so lovely to meet you all." Victoria said to the group. They all nodded or smiled, waving as they parted ways. "Harry can be the first you invite over. Never seen more unpleasant muggles." Yulisa smiled in agreement at Victoria's comment. As the two turned to leave the station, the light from the windows bounced off the necklace Victoria wore. A long thin chain with differently shaped glass beads throughout the wire. At the bottom sat a round crystal, matching the one around Yulisa's neck.

Along their way home, Victoria explained that after going through all the assets left to Yulisa with Professor Dumbledore, they decided it would be better for Victoria to move in with her instead of the reverse. Victoria had wanted to let Yulisa decided whether or not to sell the house and thought in the meantime if they fixed the place up, Yulisa would get a much larger profit if she did choose to sell. She mentioned that she had already done some renovating in hopes to make the home more comfortable, but that if Yulisa insisted on leaving they would move back to Victoria's home. As they pulled up to her house, Yulisa gasped, her eyes wide. She almost couldn't recognize the place. The outside of the house had been cleaned and repainted, the peeling paint gone. Victoria must have spent most of spring working on the yard, since it was completely transformed. There were flowers and beautifully carved pathways. The grass was cut and shone a luscious green. The yard seemed alive with lady bugs and butterflies hoping from flower to flower, not over grown and wild as it usually was. The house already seemed so much warmer. It looked welcoming and cared for. Victoria was right, this would sell for much higher than the dying building it had once resembled. Victoria grabbed Yulisa's trunk from the back of the car and headed toward the door. Yulisa quickly followed, suddenly excited to see the inside.

The inside wasn't as transformed as the outside, though it too was barely recognizable. Yulisa moved carefully from room to room as she looked around. It looked like each room had been scrubbed clean from top to bottom. New furniture and flooring and paint samples laid scattered about, though none of them had been completely redecorated yet. She approached a drawing hanging on the kitchen wall. It was a remodel sketch, mapping out all the changes Victoria had planned for that room. Victoria obviously had a certain skill for this type of thing. Yulisa studied the drawing then looked at the room around her trying to envision the end result. She wanted to believe it could become as beautiful as the Victoria's vision. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten much done on the inside. I spent most of last few months working on the yard. Had to obey the growing season since unlike someone I can't make make the plants grow whenever I want." Victoria smiled over to Yulisa as she put a box onto the counter. "Had to do it the hard way too, due to all the muggles. Strangely satisfying though." she commented. "You couldn't use your crystal?" Yulisa asked. She knew Victoria's was different from her own since no two were identical, but admittedly she knew very little about the other opes's. Just that there were six in total and that Victoria's family hadn't been the original keeper chosen for the opes she now protected. "This thing?" Victoria asked, lifting the necklace lightly in her fingers. "Almost useless, honestly." she let it fall carelessly back against her chest. Yulisa stared at her in shock. "But that's the power stone, isn't it?" "What would I want power for? It won't make my flowers grow any better." Victoria said quite casually as she left to get something from the study. Suddenly Yulisa understood what her mother had said. The first keepers of the power stone had been driven into madness by the opes itself; the corruption of power and its abuse. Her mother had described them as _incompatible_. Yet, Victoria would choose the simple pleasures of a flower bed over the greed for power.

_"The Adairs were always simple people." Her mother commented as she gently pulled Yulisa hair back away from her face, and began to part it for styling. "Do you mean that they are stupid, mama?" she asked holding the hair tie in her small hands. "No, little one." her mother chuckled. "The Adairs have long been known for being very wise. Simple means sensible in this case." Her mother explained though young Yulisa didn't quite understand all the words just yet. Her mother stepped around from behind her and turned, inspecting her hair from the front. "The power stone is the most easily corrupted opes. That's why they chose a family who would protect it, but not use it for themselves." she said smiling in approval, before kneeling down back to Yulisa's level. "And you know why our family was chosen for the healing stone?" Yulisa just smiled. "Because our intentions, like our hearts were pure. This stone is most strongly empowered by love and the respect for all living things. Just like you." Her mother smiled warmly as she pointed to the ball that newly hung around Yulisa's neck. "Remember, if you protect the necklace, in turn, it will protect you." Yulisa closed her eyes as her mother's soft lips touched her forehead. _

For a moment, Yulisa got teary eyed, though soon recovered as she looked down at the crystal in her hand. Her mother had passed the necklace onto her only two weeks before the attack. She had often wondered if her mother had known they would come, passing her the crystal in hopes it would protect her when the time came. It couldn't shield you from the killing curse, though it could stop you from dying from an injury. It had already done that twice for Yulisa. "I was hoping you would help me pick out the colors and materials for the rooms. Also if you don't like any of my ideas, we can change them." said Victoria, returning from the study. "Sure." she said smiling.

The next few days were lovely and Victoria was very kind. She was very organized but laid back about it, leaving her in a calm, collected mood with a warm smile. Things around the house were relaxed, but also busy. Renovations started almost immediately. Yulisa went through all the samples and drawings, giving her opinion. They worked quickly, ordering the materials as soon as she gave the approval. Then, room by room they moved, the inside of the house rapidly changing like a garden growing in fast forward. Victoria would make up delicious little snacks and refreshing summer drinks in the kitchen. Then Yulisa would enjoy her treats, relaxing away from the summer heat indoors looking over renovation plans and designs while Victoria did most of the heavy construction, with her wand of course. Yulisa would help out as much as she could, though since she couldn't do magic outside of school, her work was limited. Most of the work she did was outside, where the muggles made it a no magic zone. One afternoon, with extreme caution, Victoria conjured a trampoline and a pool in the back yard while Yulisa kept watch. Afterward, whenever Victoria worried about the heat she'd send Yulisa to swim in the pool and then dry off while jumping. Even her new guardian sometimes joined her. The summer was going great. Then, early one morning there was the sound of the doorbell. Yulisa went cheerfully to answer the door while Victoria finished preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Her smile dropped instantly. "Ms. Carmona." the familiar cold voice greeted her, as she looked up to see her Potion's professor standing at her door.


	17. Chapter 17

The Keeper

Chapter 17

"Professor Snape! Please come in!" Victoria started from the kitchen. Yulisa glared at him as she stepped aside to allow him entrance. "Thank you again for agreeing to help us today. Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Snape smirked slightly back at Yulisa, apparently finding her residing anger toward him amusing. "That's most generous of you, Victoria. Thank you." he stated before joining the older woman in the kitchen. Yulisa followed behind. "Coffee or juice?" Victoria smiled warmly at their guest though Yulisa noted that for the first time the power stone was hidden under Victoria's blouse. She stared at her guardian's shirt slightly confused. Victoria always wore her necklace out in the open, both at home and in public. Yulisa dismissed it, thinking it could be a coincidence. "Excuse me, professor?" she tried to be polite, for Victoria's sake, but the contempt still glimpsed through her voice. "Why are you here?" Sensing the tension, Victoria stepped in. "Remember how I wanted to finally fix the pipes but then realized I'd need a second person?" Yulisa nodded. "Well, Professor Snape has kindly offered to help since he lives so close by." Victoria explained. Yulisa just went back to her breakfast.

The rest of the day Yulisa tried to stay on her best behavior. She did as she was told but spent most of the time tending to the garden. Luckily, just as Victoria had hoped, they finished the plumbing for the house by night fall and could turn the main water line back on. Victoria thanked him again and then sent him home with a fresh cooked meal. After he had gone, Victoria called Yulisa into the new parlor. She obeyed, weary she might be in trouble. "Is there something going on with you and Professor Snape?" her voice held only curiosity and her eyes were welcoming as she handed her a cup of tea. With a heavy sigh, she told Victoria about how she had wasted two years almost befriending her bitter professor only for him to turn out just as bad as everyone said he was. "It sounds to me like Professor Snape's hatred for Sirius Black is personal." Victoria commented. "Black bullied Snape along side Harry's father in school, and he almost got Snape killed once as a cruel joke." Yulisa explained, "But Black already spent 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and yet he still wanted to sentence him to a dementor's kiss!" "You said Peter Pettigrew is alive?" "Yes! I saw him with my own eyes, I swear! But Professor Snape wouldn't listen!" Yulisa exclaimed. Victoria began to play with the chain around her neck, her eyes seemed deep in thought. "You believe me, don't you?" Victoria instantly looked back up to Yulisa's distraught face. "Of course I do." she said smiling warmly. "Though I think this rift between Professor Snape and Sirius Black runs much deeper than a schoolboy grudge." "What do you mean?" Yulisa asked confused. "I'm not sure..." Victoria's eyes got that look again. "But what I do know is that Professor Snape has obviously disliked Mr. Black for many years. Rivalries like that aren't easy to let go of." She looked Yulisa in the eyes. "Maybe he just didn't have the strength that night to accept the truth." Yulisa looked away considering this new perspective. "But maybe, you could find the strength to forgive him for that."

"Are you sure they're safe?" Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his office. "Yes, I was at the house all day. No sign of anything suspicious." Snape reported. "Thank you for going... If I had gone, Victoria would of known something was wrong." "Shouldn't she be warned?" "No. If she suspects any danger she'll run. At least in that house, I know you're near by to keep an eye out." He stopped pacing, looking over to Snape. "And the dark mark?" "Nothing since that night." he said rolling up his sleeve. "We must prepare ourselves, Severus. I sense a storm is coming."

"Harry!" Hermione and Yulisa shouted in unison as they greeted their last friend to arrive at the Burrow. Reunited the four chatted happily over dinner, Yulisa eagerly telling them about all the changes her and Victoria had made. It didn't take long though before the entire table was buzzing over the Quidditch World Cup that they had gathered to visit together. Fred and George were discussing their analysis of this years teams and their suspected outcome. Ron's parents and older siblings finalized details about the trip, and the five at the end of the table were almost too excited to eat anymore. When their tummies were full, Mrs. Weasley sent them off to bed. Hermione and Yulisa bunked with Ginny, while Harry went with Ron. The next few days were full of anticipation. The twins and Ginny joined the four for Quidditch outside, and as it turns out Ginny was quite a flier. Yulisa hadn't spend much time on a broom but she managed pretty well. Yet, she still fell. With a hard thump she landed on the ground and rolled. Her friends rushed to her side. From the grass they heard a muffled giggling, she was fine. Though Harry and Hermione both noticed something odd. Yulisa's shirt had been pulled up when she fell and her stomach and side laid exposed on the grass. One of her ribs pressed against her skin in her twisted form, and they saw that it was bent a little. She sat up fixing her clothes and they continued the game. Later that evening after dinner, Harry and Hermione took advantage of the moment of privacy the four had. "Yulisa... what happened to your rib?" Hermione asked. Yulisa instinctively looked down at her shirt confused. "We saw it earlier outside. It was bent." Harry explained. "Oh..." Yulisa cheeks went suddenly red. "I broke it around Christmas. It didn't heal completely strait." Yulisa said kinda quickly. She remembered Madam Pomfrey being concerned since it was the only bone that didn't heal just right. "You never told us what happened." Hermione said calmly. "Yeah, you just ended up in the Hospital Wing and then a few weeks later your dad died." Ron pointed out sounding confused. Yulisa sighed, she had hoped this conversation would never come up. "Do you know what absinthe is?" She asked looking at all three of them. They shook their heads. "Well, he'd been drinking all day and then when he drank the absinthe on top of it, it made him delirious... He raped me thinking I was my mother and tried to kill me when he realized what he done." She didn't look at them, but they each stared back at her in horror. "He committed suicide." She stated finally looking back at them. Hermione sat beside her resting her hand on Yulisa's back. She didn't seem to know what else to do. The other two just continued to stare for a minute. "I'm sorry." Harry finally muttered. "Fred and George think Ireland is going to win, do you think that true or just a load of crap?" Yulisa asked changing the subject.

The next morning the entire Burrow awoke during the early hours and hustled about, impatient to leave. With their backpacks loaded they set out; they'd be meeting the Diggory's and traveling by portkey. When they arrived at the empty field Mr. Weasley's colleague and his son, Cedric, were waiting for them. Yulisa knew the older Hufflepuff from school. He was a bit of a heart throb though she had never been interested in him. She preferred the intelligent, quite type over the brawny jock. As they all gathered around the portkey, Yulisa was a little taken aback. Until that very moment, she had never realized she had a type.

Off they went, landing in the midst of a busy field. Wizards and witches from around the world were gathering to see the competition, and the excitement charged the air. Together they set up a tent and unpacked, preparing for the big event. When the time finally came, the children followed Mr. Weasley all the way to the Minister's box where their seats were. They had a great view! The only thing that could have made it better is if they didn't have to sit so close to the Malfoy's. None of them were happy to see their blond classmate. Despite their parents warnings, Fred and George made a bet. They bet their entire life savings that Krum on the Bulgarian team would catch the snitch but that Ireland would still win by points. Amazingly, they were dead on! Ireland's supporters went wild as the game came to a close. The after party was unlike anything Yulisa had seen. The entire field rang with celebrating wizards and their tent was of no exception. The four along with Ron's siblings danced and laughed while Mr. Weasley failed at trying to rein them in. Their celebration, however, came to an abrupt end. Screams got the groups attention and when they ran out to investigate, horror filled their eyes. A group of death eaters, hidden behind their masks were attacking the tents and anyone in sight. Yulisa felt her heart jump with panic, but her legs instinctively began to run along with the others to take cover. The riot ended with the dark mark being conjured in the sky. Yulisa stared up to it, the dark clouds gathering in her eyes.

The door to the last small house on Spinner's End shut quickly. Severus Snape rushed into a room that for the most part served as his office. The night had been long and he was tired, yet he had no desire to sleep. He went to a book case and impatiently started scanning for a specific binding. How could he have not remembered it before? All this time and the answer had been right under his nose! He grabbed the book hastily and flipped it open on the cluttered desk. A delicate page from an old newspaper laid before him. The record of the last dark mark conjured 9 years ago.

"_Death Eater Murders Auror Sophia Carmona."_

{The Quidditch World Cup is paraphrased from the book.}


	18. Chapter 18

The Keeper

Chapter 18

When they returned to the Burrow, a very worried Mrs. Weasley and Victoria met them. Journalist Rita Skeeter had written an exaggerated account of the nights events for the paper and panic soon broke out among the wizarding community. Luckily, Dumbledore was able to convince Victoria that the opes's were safe where they were, and that they needn't fear an attack. Still, she insisted that Yulisa return to the house in Cokeworth. There she spent the rest of her summer, while the other three stayed at the Burrow. On September 1st, the four reunited at platform 9 and ¾. Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug and warm wishes while Victoria similarly hugged Yulisa goodbye. "I'll send you a surprise!" Victoria called out as the four waved and boarded the train. Through the window, they watched their warm smiles fade into the distance. For the first time Yulisa's return to Hogwarts was bittersweet.

Upon the train the four chatted happily. Supposedly, there was some event happening at the school this year though it was being kept secret. Still Charlie and Mr. Weasley had dropped a few hints to them, saying it would be exciting not just for Hogwart's students. Apparently Malfoy's father had let him in on at least part of the secret as well, since he was currently strutting from compartment to compartment asking if its occupants knew. "Don't tell me you don't know!" was his usual response. He would then gloat about his father's connections at the ministry, joyfully mentioning that his father had told him _ages ago_. The four just rolled their eyes as Draco gleefully passed by. Half way to the castle, Yulisa decided to change into her robes to avoid the changing room lines as the train got nearer. Gently she shut the door behind her and started her way back toward her compartment when she accidentally bumped into someone. A book made a soft thump as it hit the floor. Reactively she reached down and grabbed it. Looking up, a pair of beautifully pale grayish blue eyes met hers. Her stomach gave a sudden lurch. A fair skinned boy around her age with strait. black hair smiled slightly as he took back his book. "Yulisa Carmona from Gryffindor, right?" he asked. She smiled nervously, "Yeah." "Eli Blake. Ravenclaw." he stated. "I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw." she almost blurted out, it had been the only thing she could think of. She felt her cheeks start to glow pink as she mentally slapped herself. His smiled widened a little. "I'd say it was a shame you weren't, but then we'd be losing house points every potions lesson." Her cheeks went red this time. "Well, see you around." he concluded when she didn't respond. Looking away from her he gently pushed passed, continuing along his way with his book. Yulisa quickly returned to her compartment, confused at what had just happened. Discreetly she rubbed her stomach, hoping to ease the sudden queasiness.

Upon arrival to the school, they boarded the carriages and entered the Great Hall. They clapped through the Sorting ceremony and whispered back and forth as Professor Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament. Many of the students were disappointed to hear only those seventeen and older could enter, and the twins immediately started plotting for a way to get around the age limitation. Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ex-auror Mad-eye Moody, was introduced. Yulisa sat up tall looking over at him with excitement. The last time she had seen her mom's old colleague was 10 years ago. Soon the feast began, and the students dug in happily. Yulisa, too, was grateful to be back at Hogwarts.

The next day, classes began. Yulisa and Hermione walked excitedly to their morning classes, while the boys trailed behind them. They had just arrived at the Transfiguration classroom and were settling into their seats when Yulisa heard a familiar voice. "Good morning, almost Ravenclaw." Her heart jumped as she turned to see those same pale eyes. "Good morning, Eli." she said, flashing a warm smile. Today her thoughts were much clearer though her stomach was still in knots. "Mind if I sit with you?" "Oh, um. Sorry but I always sit with..." she turned to look at Hermione beside her, but she had already grabbed her books and moved to the next table over sitting by Seamus. Yulisa instantly whipped her head back toward the tall boy waiting patiently at her desk. He had that same ever so slight smile as before. "Sure." she answered quickly. Quietly he took his new seat as Professor McGonagall entered the room. During their lesson he remained silent, never raising his hand but answering correctly whenever called upon. He kept his attention toward the teacher and took detailed notes. Yulisa glanced over to see his small, neat handwriting, a textbook sign of high concentration and mental capacity. She also took note on his posture and the way he held his wand during application. His body language was formal as if he had been classically trained. That and his nicely tailored robes led her to the conclusion that he came from a wealthy family. Most likely pure blood. By the end of class she wasn't surprised that she had never noticed him before. He only spoke when addressed and his spells were done in a low, relaxed voice with small wand movements. Yet, she left the class with a certain joy knowing that, based on their conversation on the train, he had noticed her.

Yulisa was ecstatic to learn Gryffindor had Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy with Ravenclaw this year. Then he turned up in her Study of Ancient Runes elective too. She was a bit shocked to noticed he wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures, since it was almost everyone's favorite elective. "My parents don't see the point in that class. They say game keeping is servants work." his voice hinted that he didn't agree with them, though he showed little emotion. "They insisted that Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would be more suitable." Yulisa thought for a moment. "But you're not in Arithmancy." she stated, as she was taking all three. A sly smile appeared on his face as he responded. "I signed up for Muggle Studies instead." he stated with silent triumph. Yulisa smiled in slight amusement.

Potions began as usual and Professor Snape was his normal bitter self. He made his rounds from cauldron to cauldron, insulting each of it owners, unless they were from Slytherin of course. When he came to Yulisa's cauldron she looked away from him, the same way she had every time he looked at her recently. Expecting to hear some snide remark, she waited. "Decent work, Carmona." he stated quite plainly. She finally looked back at him though she didn't smile. With his own indifference he walked away. Later that week, she was leaving the library, speaking excitably with Hermione about Ancient Runes when she heard a familiar voice. "Ms. Carmona, may I have a word?" Professor Snape said stepping out from an empty corridor. She glanced over to Hermione before her friend left leaving them in private. "You are to report to my classroom promptly after dinner on Friday." he stated. She stared up at him confused. "Why?" she didn't try to be polite. As far as she was concerned, she was through with him. A sly smile danced across his face, much like Eli's a few nights prior. "For your lack of respect." he said simply before leaving her angry in the hall.

Friday, after dinner, she did as he instructed and made her way down into the dungeons. She knocked on the heavy wooden door to hear the usual "Enter." When she stepped inside, waiting for her was the same workstation she had become so familiar with. Not saying a word, she went over and started her work. They both sat in silence. The coldness of the room made her feel slightly uncomfortable. After all, this had been her safe haven all of last year, and now it was just a dark room filled with eerie jars housing floating animal parts. She glanced over at Professor Snape, a part of her squirming in her desire for reconciliation as she remembered Victoria's words. If he cared at all whether she decided to speak to him again or not, he showed no sign of it. Just as before he seemed perfectly content in his indifference. Looking back at her work she tried to concentrate. She had already decided that their relationship was finished. Now she just had to remain consistent.

When she finished, she put everything away in it's proper place and then stood silently in front of his desk waiting for her dismissal. "You are to return next week, same time." he said not looking up. "May I ask why, sir?" she rarely made the same mistake twice. "Because I said so." he stated glancing up to her. When he said nothing else, she slowly walked toward the door. He didn't stop her. Without another word she left, her spirit low while she returned to Gryffindor tower. Professor Snape couldn't keep her down forever, though. Eli made sure that her heart raced with excitement whenever he got near. She was more than happy to sit next to him in their shared classes, and her entire body reacted to his presence. It was a sensation she had never felt before, and one she admittedly didn't fully understand. Yet, she knew she liked it. Her detentions with Professor Snape seemed to blur past her as she increasingly anticipated each meeting with those new pale eyes.

It was Wednesday night in the Astronomy tower. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw gathered for their stargazing lab. Yulisa joined Eli in the back. She prepared their chart while he set their telescope on course. After everyone had set up, they waited. Sitting in pairs in the dark tower, checking the lens every few minutes. It was quiet, all Yulisa could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Eli glanced into the lens and then noted what he saw on the chart. Meanwhile, Yulisa looked out a window to the starry sky they were studying. Warm fingers touched the tips of hers. She held her breath as she discreetly glanced to her hand on the floor. His was close to hers, their fingers overlapping just slightly. She tried to suppress a smile as she continued to look out the window pretending not to notice. When two minutes had slowly dripped by she leaned in to check the lens. Her hand gliding gently closer to his. Their fingers almost completely overlapped as she marked the chart. He didn't make any reaction. She immediately looked back out the window, suddenly enjoying this game. Another two minutes and he checked the lens, her body almost shaking as she waited for his next move. His hand left hers, taking the pencil and marking the chart. Her heart sank. She kept her face toward the window to hide the disappointment. He set the pencil down and took her hand in his. Her face broke into a smile, her insides jumping at the soft warmth of the embrace. This continued, her heart sinking every time he pulled away to write his observations then jump starting every time he'd return and intertwine their fingers. She didn't want the lab to end, yet every two minutes they got one observation closer to leaving. After she wrote the last observation on the chart, she turned unsure of what to say now. His eyes locked with her and though any words suddenly fled her thoughts she couldn't look away. With a tiny smile, he leaned in softly brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes fell closed, the entire world fading away in that moment.

{Yes, this is still a Snape/Yulisa pairing}


	19. Chapter 19

The Keeper

Chapter 19

It didn't take long before Eli and Yulisa were a known couple. They could often be seen holding hands in the hall or sitting in the library, studying together. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year they went together, Eli stealing kisses whenever no one was looking. She had never felt this happy. A whole new world of feelings and sensations laid before her. She was sometimes sad she couldn't share this new euphoria with her friends, though she quickly discovered that Harry had a thing for the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

Classes continued and the castle filled with the anticipation of their new guests arrival. Flinch seemed to be in overdrive, making sure the castle was clean and presentable. Hagrid, too, gave extra care to the grounds appearance. The teachers were on edge, giving stern talks about being on their best behavior and not embarrassing the school. Professor Moody was the only one not overly concerned about protecting the school's reputation, even stirring up his own share of commotion. The other professors seemed rather disapproving of him introducing the younger years to the Unforgivable Curses. Hand in hand, Yulisa and Eli were walking toward the Great Hall when they passed Professors McGonagall and Moody in a conjoining corridor. McGonagall was doing her best to kindly explain that those specific curses were reserved for sixth and seventh year students only.

Finally, the awaited day came! The day before Halloween, the day Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived! Classes were cut early that day, which came as a relief for most Gryffindors since they'd be missing potions. Professor Snape had hinted that their antidotes would be tested by a poisoning. Eagerly, the students gathering in the Great Hall; the presentation began. Many of the boys goggled at the girls from Beauxbratons and many of the girls whispered as Victor Krum entered with Durmstrang. Yulisa noting that Professor Snape seemed to know Igor Karkoff. Names could now be entered into the Goblet of Fire and the school champions would be chosen in one weeks time. The tournament was drawing nearer.

Down in the dungeons, Yulisa was still giving her potions professor the cold shoulder. Though, like usual he couldn't appear to care less. He had taken recently to following her example, only speaking to her when he was assigning her detention, apparently just for the sake of it. Yet, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of complaining. She just reported down to the cold classroom every Friday, cleaned her cauldrons, and then left. Usually not saying a single word. Tonight was no different. Silently, she sorted ingredient bottles in the supply closet, recording which were low or nearing expiration. She had already sorted the ingredients for this week and planned to leave them for next week, when she assumed with little doubt she'd be back. After all, Professor Snape hadn't sorted his own ingredients in almost four years now. Marking her final observations, she got up from the floor and left the small room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked over, set the notebook down on his desk and waited. He motioned with his hand for her to go, not looking up, and she did. Leaving the dungeons she was frustrated that she had missed out on time she could have spent with Eli just because Snape had grown lazy.

It was late when she returned to Gryffindor tower, already past curfew. When she got to her room, it was dark as usual, her roommates already sleeping. She peeled off her clothes, threw on her sleepwear and then crawled into bed. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, yet her mind was restless. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she stared up at the dark cover over her bed taking a sigh of defeat. Closing her eyes again, she quietly ran her fingers along her stomach up slowly to her chest and then let her mind drift into some unknown place. She saw Eli, with his dark hair and slight smile. She remembered how his touch was always soft, and she tried to imagine it now upon her skin, though she had never before. Since their first meeting she had felt the fire building in her gut, yet she had never dared think of him this way. The thought had crossed her mind but not until now, in this quiet moment of restlessness, did she feel she could finally succumb to these new desires. She saw him clearly in her mind, but did not know what to think. Her own hands seemed lost against her body. He kissed her, that was the first thought. Where she would start. His lips ever gentle against hers. The kiss should deepen, and it did. His lips. His taste. Then his hands. Her own moved down between her legs. She saw it, so clearly, the scene progressing on its own. Every motion fading into the next so naturally. She could see him, his body close to hers, that dark hair, the beautiful pale skin, those eyes... those penetratingly dark eyes. She placed her other hand over her mouth, clenching her jaw to prevent her sounds of shock and pleasure. He... he had become _Professor Snape._ She saw it in her mind, yet she didn't stop. Part of her so confused, but as her mind played before her the image, the fire seemed to burst out of control. Her potions professor... standing where Eli had stood... his hands along her skin... his mouth along her neck. She turned on her side as the pleasure seemed to overflow into ever fiber of her body, the fire finally consuming her completely. Taking a deep breath she laid shaking under her sheets, her heart pounding and her body heavy as she welcomed the sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The Keeper

Chapter 20

The next morning Yulisa awoke feeling refreshed, the vision from last night forgotten. That is, however, until she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. As she and Hermione walked in Yulisa scanned the staff table as usual, gasping when her eyes met his. She looked away instantly. "What is it?" Hermione asked quickly. The memory was flooding her thoughts. "Nothing, I... just remembered some homework I didn't finish." she lied in her panic. They sat down, Yulisa keeping her eyes on her plate not daring to look at him again. He must of noticed her sudden rush of color since she could now feel those deep black tunnels burning into her. She refused to turn toward them, knowing her eyes would betray her. She ate quietly, thinking about last night. She couldn't have feelings for a professor, she just couldn't! It was madness! Shaking the thought from her mind she spent the rest of the day trying desperate to concentrate on other things. She stumbled through her studies, stuttering when Eli asked if something was wrong. Too soon the weekend was over and the next Tuesday Yulisa's heart pounded loud in her ears as she made her way to the dungeons, unable to avoid him any longer.

She entered the room cautiously, even though she knew he wasn't there. Taking her seat next to Hermione she took out her notebook and quill preparing for class. Moments later the door slammed shut and the heavy silence fell upon her. She kept her head down as she took notes, avoiding eye contact during application as well. Though due to her recent cold shoulder, her behavior didn't seem out of the ordinary. During the Triwizard ceremony Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire as a fourth champion, and though Yulisa tried to let it distract her, very little did of late. Down in the dungeons she tended to the supply closet as she had planned, grateful that her raging hormones seemed to be settling. He was working at his desk, as usual, keeping his silence. For a moment she glanced toward him, considering reconciliation. Then she shook her head, regathering her senses. This was a rebellious phase she reasoned internally. It was the wrongness of it that made it so appealing. Finishing up her task she put everything away. As she approached him, her heart picked up, though she was quickly learning to swallow it. "Same time next week, sir?" she asked. "Of course." he stated plainly. She left in a bit of a hurry.

When she returned to Gryffindor tower, a weary looking Harry was sitting alone in a corner of the common room. "How you holding up?" she asked walking over to his side. "Ron thinks I lied. That I put my name into that Goblet." he said in a low voice. "Well I believe you." she took a seat near him. He didn't seem comforted. "Do you have any ideas for the first task?" It was almost two weeks away. He just shook his head in disappointment. "Though I think I can find something out, if I listen in on one of the meetings." "But Harry those are way past curfew!" He wasn't really in the mood for lectures. He stood, then sulked up to the boys dormitory. Yulisa sighed in defeat, staring into the fire. Eventually she went up to bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Saturday she spent the day with Eli, feeling much more at ease with the whole Snape thing settled in her mind. She smiled, melting into those grey eyes. In the evening they parted ways and Yulisa sat in the common room studying near the fire. After everyone had gone to bed she heard hurried footsteps coming down from the boy's dormitory. It was Harry. He seemed flushed as he hastily crawled through the portrait hole. Ignoring it Yulisa went back to her book. A few minutes later another set of footsteps. "Is Harry down here?" Ron said from the base of the stairs. "Sorry, he's already gone." She said looking over the top of her chair. "Blimey... but I guess it serves him right." he turned to head back to bed. "What does?" she asked curiously. "Harry and I had a bit of a fight... and well, I guess in the heat of things, he ran off without the map." Ron explained lifting up his hand. She stood, walking over to him. "Can I see it?" she had rarely gotten to see their little treasure. Ron handed it to her still seeming slightly disgruntled. When she opened up the map and whispered the magic phrase the entire school suddenly drew out before her. Along the parchment she saw the names of the three head masters and the games commissioner gathered in a room. Harry's name not far from them. She flipped from section to section, her heart taking a sudden lurch as she saw the name of the professor making tonight's rounds: 'Severus Snape.' "I got to go!" she said quickly before rushing out of the portrait hole leaving Ron dumfounded on the stairs. Using the map she made her way towards Harry on his way back planning to avoid the others while cutting him off. "What are you doing here?" Harry whispered as she rounded the corner pulling him into a corridor. "You left the map and guess who's doing rounds?" Just as she said that, they heard footsteps. In a scramble Yulisa helped pull the Invisibility cloak over him just in time, darkening their wands. Another wand illuminated immediately. Yulisa straitened up as Professor Snape took a step closer. Behind her back she shook the map in her hands. "Ms. Carmona, what are you doing out at this hour?" Harry quickly grabbed it, pulling it under the cloak with him. "What do you have there?" he asked quickly, pointing his wand to see. He must have noticed a slight movement. "Nothing, sir." She showed two empty hands. "Turn around." he ordered, eying her suspiciously. She felt Harry tip toeing away as she lifted her hands and then slowly turned. Her heart started racing as she felt his eyes upon her skin. Then her body shook in its sudden desire. When she made a full circle she stopped, he was staring at her sternly. "You didn't answer my question, Carmona. What are you doing out of bed?" "I couldn't sleep, sir." she answered quickly. "Is that so?" he asked raising an eyebrow. On the verge of shaking she took a step forward, feeling a Slytherin worthy smile appear on her face. "Professor... you don't truly believe I'd be foolish enough to try and _lie_ to you?" she asked. Admittedly she had no clue what she was doing but it seemed to be working. His body relaxed and a slight smile glanced across his face. "Come along." he turned, heading back toward Gryffindor tower. She obeyed without question. "It is several hours past curfew and is strictly forbidden for any student to be out this late." He stated when they reached the end of the corridor that led to The Fat Lady. "You are to return to your common room and stay there until morning, do I make myself clear?" The authority in his voice made her wet. "Yes sir."she looked down trying to secretly avoid eye contact. He turned leaving her a few feet from her common room. She crawled through the portrait hole as he had instructed.

Waiting in the common room, Harry was pacing anxiously. "Thanks a lot, Yulisa! If Snape had caught me... you didn't get into trouble did you?" he asked. She was still staring at the carpet, a sudden uneasiness in her stomach. "No." she almost whispered sending a pang of guilt through her gut. "That's good." he said staring at her. She didn't look up. "What's wrong?" When she finally looked up, her eyes were full of anger. "You shouldn't have been out! You knew it was past curfew!" he stared at her a little shocked. It wasn't like her to scold him, that was usually Hermione's job. "The only reason I didn't get in trouble out there was because I just spent the last two years earning his trust! All of which I could of just lost only because you didn't want to follow the rules!" she exclaimed in her anger. "I lied to him for you!" "What does it matter anyways? I thought you were done being his friend." he grumbled before going up to bed. Yulisa stood with a blank expression near the portrait. He was right. If she was truly done, then why did she suddenly feel she had betrayed his trust?


	21. Chapter 21

The Keeper

Chapter 21

"Morning." the familiar low voice said. Yulisa looked up smiling to see Eli's beautifully pale face. He had just arrived to Transfiguration and was taking his seat beside her. "Good morning! Why weren't you at breakfast?" she asked concerned. "I was talking to my mother via Floo about the Christmas break." he explained. "Yes, Victoria was disappointed to hear I wasn't coming home too." "My parents agree that the Triwizard Tournament is worth staying for but my mother still would like to invite you and your family for tea." Eli said seeming a little embarrassed. "I'd love to have tea with your parents." Yulisa replied reassuringly. He just looked away, obviously not feeling it was the best idea. "Did you finish the History paper?" she changed the subject, but right as she did, Professor McGonagall walked in. Throughout class they exchanged warm glances, their arms touching as they took notes. When class was over, he walked her toward Care of Magical Creatures before kissing her hand and leaving for History of Magic.

In Potions Yulisa gave a slight smile as Professor Snape took attendance. He didn't seem to care. She gave extra attention to her potion during application, telling him a quiet 'good morning, sir' as he passed. After lunch Eli walked her to the owlery so she could send Victoria his mother's formal invitation. Then all the students gathered to watch the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was dragons! Yulisa squeezed Eli's hand as she watched her friend dodge fast balls of fire, suddenly grateful he was such a talented flier. When the task was over Yulisa was jumping up and down along with Hermione and the rest of the school in the stands before throwing her arms around the tall Ravenclaw beside her. A few days later Yulisa and Eli were sitting on the floor in the library studying, hidden in the vast rows of shelves. Tired of reading, she laid her book down in her lap and then leaned a little closer in. Gently pushing his book away she met her lips to his, sharing a slow passionate kiss.

"Good evening, Professor." she said kindly as she entered the potions room for her detention. "Regained your ability to speak?" he asked in a sarcastic way, glancing up from his papers. She ignored it, getting to work immediately. She worked quickly and efficiently, approaching his desk when she was finished. "Is there anything else I can assist you with, sir?" she asked politely. "No. You may go." he answered looking up at her. "Then good night, sir." she said with a smile then turning for the door. "Good night." she heard his quiet reply as she slipped into the hall. Her smile widened, feeling like things were quickly returning to how they should be.

Unfortunately any sense of normal vanished when the Yule Ball was announced sending the entire school into a sort of frenzy. Luckily she already had her date and after telling Victoria her ideas for the perfect dress, she said she would make it for her. Therefor while all the other girls rushed the dress shops in Hogsmeade, Yulisa took advantage of the scramble to do her Christmas shopping. After all, she had a very special gift to pick out this year. When she returned from Hogsmeade she wrapped the gifts and hid them safely under her bed.

Down in the dungeons Yulisa was serving another detention, though to her great pleasure things with Professor Snape had picked up almost exactly where they had left off before the whole Black incident. "How was your day, professor?" she asked, cheerfully charming the cauldrons clean. "Boring." he answered in a monotone voice. "Well, do you have any exciting plans for the Winter holidays?" "My plans are none of your concern, Carmona." he replied in his usual bored way, not looking up from his work. "Forgive me, sir." she apologized even though he didn't seem angry. He paused, looking up at her. "I'm spending the Winter break here at Hogwarts, same as every year." "Are you supervising the Yule Ball?" she asked out of curiosity. "No." he stated quite quickly before looking back down to his work. "You don't think it'll be fun?" "Not in the least." he wrote a mark at the top of the parchment he was grading then moved on to the next one. She too returned to her task. "I assume you'll be attending with that reclusive Ravenclaw." he continued. "His name is Eli." she stated with a slight firmness. "And yes, we're attending. Might as well." she explained. He said nothing. Honestly she was slightly surprised he even knew about them being together, though it wasn't secret. "Professor?" she started as she put everything away. "What would you like for Christmas?" he stopped, not expecting that question. "Students do not exchange gifts with staff members, Ms. Carmona." he said before beginning to write again. "Is it against the rules?" she asked even though she knew it wasn't. "No. It is just not done." he explained keeping his attention toward the papers he was grading. "Dragons breath!" she said, putting the last cauldron into place and then walking over to his desk. "Professor McGonagall gives Gryffindor students a bag of candy every year." she pointed out. "No wonder you're such an unruly group, too much sugar." he commented. She just crossed her arms, not budging on her position. "You're avoiding my question, sir." "Giving gifts to one's house is the head of house's right, however, if one staff member was to exchange gifts with one student, don't you think that would be... unfair?" he asked looking at her with a serious expression. She had to stifle a sudden laugh. "Since when do you care about fairness?" she pointed out, struggling to keep her voice steady. He had been giving Slytherin students special treatment for years. He instantly gave her a warning glare. She quickly recovered her composure. "Sir, I am not requesting that you give me anything. I am only asking for the pleasure of expressing my gratitude and admiration for a very respectable authority figure." she explained. His glare seemed to soften. "Sweets will do.." he answered in defeat, no doubt requesting desserts since it seemed the most acceptable gift exchanged between staff and students. Smiling she said, "Good night, sir." and then turned to leave. "Not so fast, Carmona." he said putting his quill away and standing. She turned confused. Her work had been competed and she knew she had done it perfectly. "Due to the preparations for the second task in the tournament, it has been requested that students do not walk the corridors at night alone." he explained, approaching the heavy door. "Oh." she said, thinking to herself. She hadn't heard anything like that from any of the other professors. "But sir, I'm not walking alone." Just as he opened the door, Eli, the "reclusive Ravenclaw", was waiting in the hall for her. "I see." Professor Snape commented, raising an eyebrow at the tall boy with a book in his hand. "But thank you for the offer, sir." she said smiling at him before walking out and taking Eli's hand. Professor Snape closed the door as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. When she heard the door click she looked back over her shoulder, suddenly feeling the crystal go warm against her skin. Glancing down into her robes she noticed the soft pink glow. Safely in the privacy of his classroom, Professor Snape rolled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark was growing darker.

The end of the term and the start of Winter break flew by. Most of the students stayed at Hogwarts instead of returning home, many anticipating the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Christmas Morning Yulisa awoke to see the end of her bed surrounded by presents. She sat staring at it in slight awe, having never seen so many presents for her since her mother's passing. With a sudden feeling of excitement she crawled out from under her covers, pulled a robe over her night clothes and kneeled down among the pile of gifts. She read over the names, a box from each Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eli, and Mrs. Weasley. There were three from Victoria along with two giant care baskets. Then sitting on top were two bags of of candy; one with a familiar scarlet bow from Professor McGonagall and another with a silk green ribbon. She took the bag of chocolates in her hand, reading the tag around it's neck.

_For Fairness_

_-S._

A wide smile spread across her face as she understood who it was from. "Yulisa!" she heard Hermione coming up the stairs. Quickly she stood, hiding the bag under her pillow. "Do you want to open presents with the boys?" Hermione asked poking her head in through the door. "Sure." she agreed happily. "We'll have to go up to their dorm, then." Her friend said, stepping in to help her carry her gifts over to their room. When they got there, they put Yulisa's gifts in a neat pile near where Hermione had set hers. Gathering around in a circle they began opening their gifts, laughing and celebrating with each other. They had each received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a box of assorted home baked deserts from Victoria. Yulisa, too, gave them each a bag of hand baked cookies. She received a scarf from Harry, an O.W.L. Preparatory book from Hermione, and a book of riddles from Ron. Eli's gift was wrapped in Ravenclaw inspired blue and black paper with a raven charm on the ribbon. She opened the box carefully, full of excitement. Inside was a pair of black feather earrings with a silver chain laced with blue and black stones. Inside was a note:

_Almost Ravenclaw._

Yulisa chuckled lightly to herself as she admired the jewelry. Hermione too, thought they were beautiful. Victoria gave her new notebooks, a delicate glass wind chime to hang in her dorm, and the dress she made for the Yule Ball. Yulisa was ecstatic as she unfolded it from the dress box. It was green with a sparkling sheer overlay and flowers along the single shoulder. The dress was exactly as she had envisioned! Harry and Ron agreed it looked nice, though it was mainly the girls who were excited. In the care baskets, Victoria sent pounds of baked desserts, photos of the newest renovations, and a letter with a gift card to a beauty store in Hogsmeade. "What are girls doing here?" Seamus exclaimed in shock as he came up to his room. "They're opening presents! What does it look like?" Ron yelled back at him. "Girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitory!" he said, his face going a little pink. Harry and Ron were about to argue, but Hermione stepped in. "We were just leaving." With a wave of their wands, their gifts were sent back to their dorm and they left to get dressed. A few moments later they met up with the boys in the common room and then headed down for a late breakfast. In the corridor, Eli was waiting for Yulisa. He smiled when he noticed her wearing the earrings. "They're beautiful!" she said kissing him and then taking his hand to head toward the Great Hall with the others. "I'm glad you like them, and thanks for your gifts." he said warmly, holding up his bag of baked goods. She had also given him a Gryffindor notebook, with a lion engraved into the scarlet red cover and gold lined pages. "How did you bake cookies?" he asked inquisitively. "I know some elves in the kitchens." she said smiling. After eating early in preparation for Snape's detentions all those years, the elves were more than happy to let her use an oven. He squeezed her hand affectionately, admiring her creativity. When they got to the Great Hall, Eli promised to meet her outside The Portrait of the Fat Lady at 8 tonight, and that he couldn't wait to see her. Giving him a last kiss, they part ways each going to their own table.

"Ms. Carmona!" Professor McGonagall called cheerfully as she walked down the Gryffindor table wishing all her students a Merry Christmas. "I received your bag of homemade cookies this morning!" she reported with a warm smile. "And I'm hearing you presented a bag to all the professors?" "Yes, ma'am. I was afraid if I presented a bag only to yourself, some of the other professors might see it as... unfair." she said with a sly smile, glancing over to Professor Snape who was watching her. A small smile broke onto his face, indicating that he must have read her lips. "Well that was very thoughtful of you! Not many students keep their professors in mind during the holidays. Five points to Gryffindor for your generosity." Her and her fellow Gryffindors broke into a wide smile as Professor McGongall continued with her warm wishes down the table. After breakfast they returned to the common room to enjoy the rest of their day. Similar, Professor Snape returned to his quarters where a bag of cookies was sitting with a tag reading: _"An expression of my gratitude and admiration for a respectable authority figure."_

At 8 o'clock Yulisa met Eli outside the portrait wearing her new dress and earrings. "Stunning as usual." he commented, kissing her hand. Together they walked down to the Great Hall. It was barely recognizable in its breath taking decorations. The champions led the first dance and then the rest of the school joined them. Harry and Ron were not having a good time and spent the majority of the dance sulking off to the side. Meanwhile, Hermione, Viktor Krum, Yulisa and Eli had a wonderful night dancing and talking. "Don't go for tea." Eli said suddenly while they were slow dancing out on the floor. She looked at him confused. "My parents..." he started, but couldn't seem to find the right words. "My parents are very narrow minded." he finally concluded. "But I've already accepted their invitation. The arrangements have already been made." she explained. "I know, but I wish you wouldn't go." he said pulling her in a little tighter. She rubbed her hand along his back trying to comfort him, wondering why he was dreading this impending tea date.


	22. Chapter 22

The Keeper

Chapter 22

Three days after Christmas, Yulisa awoke early in the morning. She got dressed, spending extra time to look nice and then hurried down to the Great Hall. She wasn't hungry but ate anyways. After all, she couldn't have her stomach growling during her tea time with Mrs. Blake. After a rushed breakfast she checked herself in the mirror and headed out toward the front door. Waiting by a carriage was Victoria, dressed in formal robes as well. "Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year!" Victoria exclaimed as Yulisa rushed into her arms. "Thank you for your gifts!" Yulisa started. "Well, thank you for yours! Homemade cookies! Almost as good as mine." Victoria teased smiling. Turning Yulisa's face gently from side to side, Victoria checked her appearance. "Did you eat breakfast?" "Yes, ma'am." "Good. Smile." Yulisa smiled, showing her teeth. "I only see one thing out of place." Victoria started. Yulisa immediately ran her tongue along her teeth, she had been so careful not to get them dirty. Victoria took the necklace out from under Yulisa's blouse, laying it gently between her long locks. Yulisa looked down at it unsure. She never wore it out. "It'll mark you as being from old, powerful blood." Victoria explained. Yulisa gave a slight nod in understanding. With a warm smile, Victoria led her toward the carriage and they were off.

Victoria had recognized the names of Eli's parents, having gone to school with them. His father was from Ravenclaw, his mother from Slytherin. Just as Yulisa had initially suspected, they were wealthy pure bloods, old magic. To ease some of Yulisa's anxiety, Victoria had sent her a book on etiquette since the only one who ever tried to teach her manners was her mother, and that was many years ago. It didn't really help. Suddenly Yulisa realized how many rules there were to break, it made  
her a little dizzy. "Are you nervous?" Victoria asked from across the carriage, though it was obvious that she was. "Very." she answered with a weak smile. "I read that book you gave me at least ten times! I just..." "You'll be fine." Victoria stated quite calmly. "I just want to make a good impression." she sighed in an attempt to relax. "Just follow my lead." Victoria instructed in her slow smooth voice. "See how I'm sitting?" the older woman said, motioning toward herself with her hand. "Calm...", her muscles were relaxed, "but confident." She sat tall with her back strait, head held high. Yulisa quickly imitated her, moving every inch into an identical pose. "You look better all ready!" Yulisa couldn't stop herself from breaking into a smile. "If you stay relaxed, your mind will stay clear, and you'll remember all your rules. Be confident. Hold yourself high, speak clearly, and maintain eye contact. If you make a mistake, I'll cover for you." Victoria's words were soothing, and Yulisa immediately felt better. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they left their carriage stepping off to the side. "Have you apparated before?" Victoria asked, taking her hand. Yulisa shook her head 'no'. "Oh dear. Well, if you feel you're going to vomit, tell me." Yulisa's face grew wide with slight terror but then 'pop'. A second later Yulisa felt herself being thrown onto the ground, Victoria holding her upright. Her head was spinning as she did feel the sudden urge to vomit.

"Take a minute and find your composure." Victoria said calmly. Yulisa was looking around her in a frantic worry that Eli's mother was already staring at her as she stumbled in her disorientation. Another second and everything finally settled. They were a few yards from the gate, and thankfully no one was watching. With a sigh of relief, Yulisa straitened herself, mimicking Victoria beside her. "Take this." Victoria said, pulling a small, beautifully wrapped parcel from under her cloak. "It's your welcome gift for his parents." she explained. Yulisa had read about guests presenting gifts to their hosts, but Victoria had told her not to worry about it. "It's boomslang skin." Yulisa looked up at Victoria confused as to why she would give them snake flesh. "Mrs. Blake is a bit of a potions enthusiast, and as you've probably read, boomslang skin can be rather difficult to come by." Victoria explained before Yulisa could ask. She nodded in understanding taking the package carefully. It was true that the Apothecary didn't sell boomslang. In fact the only place Yulisa recalled seeing it was in Professor Snape's private stores. "But don't tell her I told you." Victoria added as they began along the elegantly carved path. The house was much larger than Yulisa's, made from stone with several large windows. The grounds were neatly kept, landscaped with colorful flower beds that would make any gardener jealous. When they approached the tall, ornate doors, they opened and a little house elf greeted them.

"Madam. Miss. Please come in." The short creature bowed to them. Yulisa was relieved to see him in good condition. He looked washed, well cared for and his clothes were clean, unlike most house elves. Though he still wore what looked to be an old pillowcase with a discarded rope tied around the waist as make shift belt. "Welcome." a dark haired woman with expensive looking robes walked in from another room. The house elf shut the door and disappeared. "I'm Cassandra Blake. You must be Ms. Adair." she said warmly taking Victoria's hand first. "Please call me Victoria." "And this must be Yulisa." her dark eyes turned toward the young girl. They reminded her of Eli's, yet colder somehow. "It's a pleasure to meet you madam." she said giving a slight bow of the head, before holding up the parcel. "For you." His mother hesitated, seeming to scrutinize it before taking it gently in her hand. "May I ask what it is?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "It's boomslang skin, ma'am." Yulisa answered, suddenly feeling like she was being tested. There was something about the way Mrs. Blake smiled, like she was judging you. "How did you know?" she asked. "Intuitive guess." Yulisa lied. "Wonderful." she answered before turning toward one of the outlets. They both followed. "Tell me Victoria, you are Yulisa's mother?" she asked over her shoulder as she led them to a sitting room with high arching ceilings. "Guardian. I'm afraid her parents have passed." Victoria explained. "My deepest condolences, Yulisa." She said with a real hint of sincerity, stopping at the ornate blue and gold coffee table and then taking a seat. The two doing the same. "Forgive me, Eli doesn't say much in his letters... boys at his age." she said shaking her head. "Which is why I invited you here today. I thought I'd like to get to know you myself." she concluded giving that same smile to them again. It just wasn't right somehow. "Same." Yulisa replied, discreetly glancing over to Victoria to make sure she was sitting properly. The house elf reappeared bringing in a tray with a pot of fresh boiling water and an equally ornate stone kettle. He set the stone kettle down on a heat stone before pouring the steaming liquid over the loose leaf tea and replacing the lid to let it steep. "Adair... I know that name. Are you related, perhaps, to a Mr. Amadeus Adair?" Mrs. Blake asked over to Victoria as the elf prepared the biscuits. "Yes, he's my uncle." Victoria stated. "I was always so fond of seeing him at the old library. Is he doing well?" "Yes, still trading books too." "Lovely. And Carmona is an unusual name... but I don't believe I recall it... new blood?" "In a way." Yulisa answered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Was your father..." her eyes glistened curiously. "He was muggleborn." she stated proudly. Yulisa might have had a lot of problems with her father, but his blood status was never one of them. Victoria smiled slightly as she noticed Yulisa sitting a little straighter. "I see." Cassandra's voice lowered a bit, as she began to pour the tea.

The next two hours the conversation continued. Eli's mother asked about Yulisa's studies and hobbies, though she didn't appear too interested in the answer. When the topic of the Triwizard Tournament came up, she mentioned her brothers had attended Durmstrang Institute and how she had insisted Eli do the same. However, his father preferred his son stay closer to home and the fact she would be able to spend more time with him persuaded her to agree. Other than that, she didn't say much on their family. Yet throughout the visit Yulisa maintained her formal composure, not forgetting a single rule, now empowered by defiance. It seemed quite obvious that she would not receive his mother's approval though by the time it was all over, she no longer sought it. As they walked out of the front doors into the front gardens, it felt like a breath of fresh air. "You did great." Victoria said warmly, as she put her hand along Yulisa's shoulder. Yulisa smiled up at her guardian only dreading that she would have to apparate again.

When they returned to the school, Eli was waiting off to the side. His face pale with worry. When they got out of the carriage he didn't move, waiting to see Yulisa's reaction. She waved, smiling over at him before pointing him out to Victoria. He seemed to take a huge sigh of relief, grateful she was still acknowledging him as the two headed over in his direction. "Victoria, this is Eli Blake!" Yulisa introduced him. "How wonderful to finally meet you! Yulisa's told me so much." Victoria greeted him warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam." he said with a slight bow. "Well, I have to go!" Victoria started as she turned and hugged Yulisa. "I'll see you in May at the station." she said kissing Yulisa on the cheeks. "Keep up the good work, and I'll send more care packages." "OK. Bye!" Yulisa said smiling and waving as Victoria returned to the carriage. "She seems really nice." Eli commented. "She is." Yulisa said, taking his hand and walking inside. "How was it?" He asked, obviously still very concerned. Yulisa hesitated, trying to think exactly how to answer. "It went well." she finally decided. He looked at her disbelief. "I don't know what your mother will say about it, but I think it went quite well." Eli chuckled a little, as he broke into a wide smile. She wasn't going to let his parents get into the way. They might be blood supremacist but he wasn't; and to her that's all that mattered. He stopped walking, wrapping his arms around her waist then pulling her in. Their lips crashed together, sharing a slow deep kiss in the middle of the main corridor.

New Years passed by, with the school celebrating it with an impressive array of fireworks. Classes resumed soon after. Then on the Sunday morning of January 9th, Professor Snape entered his classroom to find a box sitting on his desk. He approached it cautiously. It was wrapped in solid green paper with no tag. With a tap of his wand the paper began to unwrap itself. It was a book. As he took a step closer he read the title:

_Rare Transfiguration._

He stared confused. Thinking it might be a clue he tapped it again. Nothing happened. Using his wand he examined it from all sides, trying a few incantations. After decided it was indeed a plain book, he flipped the cover open to find an inscription.

_Happy Birthday!_

There wasn't a signature, but he knew the handwriting. He'd graded her essays long enough to recognize her neat loopy cursive. With a slight smile he continued on with some preparatory work for the next weeks lessons. After he was done with his staffly duties, he retired to his chambers. Sitting down he wondered why she had decided to give him a book on Transfiguration. None the less he had a certain fondness for books. Something she could have easily taken note on with just one look into his office. He opened it to the chapter list, scanning its contents. Unbeknown to her, he was quite skilled at Transfiguration, though as he flipped through its pages he was shocked to see some spells even McGongall might not know. He quickly found himself reading the pages with intense interest. He read until late at night. Finally marking his place and turning out the light.

The next time he saw her in Potions the following Tuesday. By then, he had already finished the book. She gave him a slight smile as he passed during application, this time he returned a quick upward twitch. Her face instantly lit up. He didn't give her detention that week, though Friday night she still came by, offering to help with the cauldrons and supply room. She stayed for an hour or so, then walked back to Gryffindor tower with Eli. The second task occurred at the end of February, and the second term of the year ended before Easter. The third term resumed a week later, as the school headed toward the third and final Task.


	23. Chapter 23

The Keeper

Chapter 23

Yulisa's footsteps were soft as she made her way toward the dungeons. It was late one Friday night, right after dinner. She had noticed Professor Snape leaving the Great Hall earlier than usual. Igor Karkaroff following close behind. She, like her fellow Gryffindors, was suspicious ever since the Durmstrang headmaster had also begun hanging around after potion classes. Still, she knew how private Professor Snape was in his personal matters, so unlike Harry she didn't pry. Though sure enough, as soon as she reached the heavy wooden door of the potion's classroom she heard escalated voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear that they were arguing. Deciding to return at a later time she stepped away. Just then, the door flew open, making her jump a little. Igor Karkaroff was inches from Snape's face, glaring dangerously at him. Professor Snape, however, just stared with a rather amused expression. "Ms. Carmona, just on time." her potions professor started. She just stared at both of them unsure whether it was safe to move. "As I said Igor, I'm afraid I cannot help you at the present time. However, may I suggest a student of mine." he said looking over to her. Her heart started to race a little, not knowing what she was being volunteered for. "I'm sure she could brew the potion you had in mind..." "A student..." Igor started in anger though he instantly stopped when he saw who she was. "I assure you she's one of my best, more than capable of brewing a potion of that level." Snape explained, though Karkaroff didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face. "Carmona..." he said under his breath. "Interesting scar you have..." he suddenly mentioned, looking back over to the Potions Master. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. Without another word the headmaster left. Yulisa still standing in the hallway, more confused than ever.

"I received fresh herbs from Professor Sprout earlier. They should be in the cupboard. You need to sort and label them." Snape started as Yulisa slowly entered the classroom, still feeling a bit dazed. When she didn't move, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well..." "Yes, sir." she said, quickly heading over to the supply cabinet. She completed her detention in silence, hastily returning to Gryffindor tower when she was finished. There in a hushed voice she reported what had happened to her friends, each of them hanging intensely on every word. After her story, Harry told her how he had seen the memory of Karkaroff's trial in Dumbledore's pensieve, and that Sirius, too, had told him he had been a death eater. "And they both mentioned..." Harry added, but Hermione quickly shot him a look. Yulisa didn't notice, being fully absorbed in her thoughts. "They both mentioned what?" she asked waiting for his sentence to end. "That we should be careful around him." Harry concluded. Yulisa went back to her thoughts. Based on what Harry had just told her it was unlikely Igor had given her the scar since he had renounced the Dark Lord in exchange for his freedom four years prior to her mother being attacked. Yet, it did leave him released from Azkaban at the time. As she toyed with the idea that he could be her attacker she suddenly realized why he couldn't. She had never seen the death eaters face, but she remembered the sight of him perfectly. It had been a man's voice, and he had been tall and thin. Unfortunately that fit the description of thousands of wizards; but Igor Karkaroff, now that she thought about it, was too tall. Yes, as she strained her memory she was sure her attacker would be several centimeters shorter than the overgrown headmaster. With a sigh of defeat, she dismissed the thought and tried to get some rest.

Harry too, didn't need to worry about such things. He had the third task coming up. Even Yulisa was worried, and did anything she could to help prepare him. When the event finally came, she gathered with Eli, Ron and Hermione in the stands, cheering the champions on as they entered the maze. The wait was intense. There was no way for anyone to see what was happening inside the labyrinth. Just the occasional scream or snarl escaped the tall hedges. The hours seemed to crawl by, everyone sitting, waiting. Then finally someone appeared! It was Harry and Cedric! Together they collapsed onto the ground and the stands erupted in cheer. The celebration, however, was soon pierced by the screams, as people realized Cedric Diggory was dead. Yulisa and her friends stood trying to see their friend but he was taken away by Mad Eye Moody while Dumbledore handled Cedric's parents. The other professors tried to contain the commotion as the panic began to spread. Taking charge the older students helped rally the younger years, everyone reporting back to their dorms. Eli went to help his house and the trio like wise helped usher people back to Gryffindor tower. When they saw Professor McGonagall they rushed her, demanding to know when they would hear word on their friend. She assured them she'd fetch them as soon as everything was settled. Until then in the common room, they waited impatiently. Ron was pacing by the portrait hole, as Hermione and Yulisa held hands in mutual worry. Suddenly, Yulisa felt the crystal go ice cold against her skin. She jumped, pulling it out of her robes. Terror filled her eyes as she saw, the crystal... black.

"What does that mean?" Ron demanded, walking over. "I...I don't know. It's never done that before." Yulisa explained, somehow knowing it wasn't good. Just then the portrait opened. Gryffindor students swarmed around McGonagall pleading for answers. Over the commotion she shouted, "Weasley, Granger and Carmona only!" The three quickly pushed their way through the crowd, following McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. As they entered the vast room, Yulisa ran toward a familiar pair of eyes. "Victoria! Thank goodness you're here. The opes, it... it..." she started in hushed hurry. "I know. It's a way of warning all the keepers. I sent out the signal." "A warning for what? What's going on?" Victoria pulled her aside away from the others, though it was unnecessary. Everyone in the room was talking about the same thing. "Voldemort's returned to power." Victoria stated. Yulisa's eyes grew wide for a moment before whipping her head toward Harry. "He'll be OK, but it's been a traumatic night. They're going to give him a sleeping draught to help him rest." Victoria explained. Yulisa left her guardian to offer her support to her friend. He was shaken pretty bad, really upset about everything. The three said their good nights and let him drink the potion. As they left the Hospital Wing Victoria pulled Yulisa aside, while Ron and Hermione went with Ron's parents, whom had come to support Harry in the final task. "How did you get here?" Yulisa asked, still full of questions. "As soon as Dumbledore understood what had happened he called for me." she explained. "I'll be helping Sirius organize the Order, he's already hard at work." "Sirius Black was here?" "Yes, and I believe Professor Snape has finally accepted his innocence." Victoria reported happily. "Where is Professor Snape?" Yulisa asked, looking around for him. "He has some of his own business to attend to." Victoria stated. "Yulisa, I'm sorry but I don't have much time. After help Sirius I have to go back to Cokeworth, tonight. Dumbledore feels it's best we stay away from the Order so that we don't draw attention to ourselves, but I'll be placing all manner of protective charms on the house, so we'll be safe." Victoria paused looking down at her own opes. "I guess this finally will be of use." Victoria smiled, glancing back up to Yulisa. "You and your friends will be safe here at the school. Do not worry. We have a lot of work to do during the summer, so I'll be sending you preparatory reading..." "What work?" Yulisa asked quickly. "Your opes. It's a lot more powerful than you think, and it's time you learn to use it." Yulisa smiled in excitement. "I'll be at the train station as soon you arrive." Victoria concluded, kissing Yulisa on the forehead then sending her off back to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione.

The next morning Yulisa's owl delivered a book about the six opes', dealing mostly with the general abilities of each stone and the effects of different combinations of crystals. There was nothing new about her stone, and if fact she felt the sections on the healing stone were quite lacking. She assumed it was the same for the others, but it made sense since the book had been released for public knowledge. Still she knew almost nothing and felt it was a good introduction. The rest of the week was tense. Even Eli had been acting distant, though she assumed it was just the spooks getting to him. Everyone was pretty shaken up after Cedric. The last day of term he asked to speak to her. She met him in a deserted corridor as he had instructed, yet there was obviously something very wrong. He wouldn't look at her and just kept staring at the floor. She stood waiting for him to say something. "I won't be able to see you during the summer." he started. It wasn't a surprise, she had assumed his parents would forbid it. "That's OK. I'll write and then I'll see you in September." "No you won't." he said looking up at her. "What?" she paused confused. "My parents are transferring me to Durmstrang." he stated. "Then I'll write..." "No." his voice had gained some firmness. "Long distant relationships... you deserve someone you can actually be with, someone here." "But I don't want..." "The sooner this is over, the sooner you can move on." his eyes held a sense of determination that left little hope for her. "You don't even want to try?" she exclaimed feeling a sudden rush of panic. "Don't write to me, Yulisa. I won't write back." he stated quite firmly, walking away. It was over. She stayed, glued to her spot and closing her eyes as the storm clouds crashed in. She suddenly found it so difficult to breath as she internalized what had just happened. Her hands covered her face as she sunk to the floor. She was just so, so... angry!

Professor Snape was walking through a corridor when a boom of thunder shook the entire school. He immediately turned toward a window, fearing a surprise attack. Dark clouds swooped in and lightning struck the ground. He squinted his eyes in disapproval. "Carmona..." he grumbled, turning to find her. This really wasn't the time for a storm. As he marched through the corridors he heard a soft whimpering and a familiar voice. He softened his steps, cutting through a classroom to a neighboring corridor. In the middle of the floor Yulisa was crying into Hermione's arms. He stiffened, listening to their conversation. "I understand. First loves are always the hardest." Hermione was saying. "But it's not like it just didn't work out, we couldn't be together because I wasn't pure blood!" Yulisa exclaimed into her friends chest. Snape instantly turned, disappearing somewhere. A few minutes later, the potions professor made his way quickly back toward the corridor, noticing the storm outside had stopped. This time Ron and Harry had joined the girls, each of them sitting on the floor with her. "Ms. Carmona." he said. Harry instantly shot a protective glare up toward him. He ignored it. "Please come with me." his voice was calm, almost gentle. "I don't think now is the best time, Professor." Harry stated. "No, it's OK." Yulisa said calming her friend, then standing to join her teacher. Snape continued to ignore Harry's comment, but not without giving a deadly glare of his own. Yulisa ignored them both, not in the mood for their bickering. She followed him down to his classroom in the dungeons, suddenly feeling that he was the one she most desperately wished to be near at the moment. He held the door open, signaling for her to enter. When she did, he followed closing the door softly behind him. "Sit down." his voice still had that gentleness to it, much unlike his usual demanding tone. He grabbed a vial from his cupboard, taking it toward her. He opened it and placed it on the desk. "Drink this." Again, without question she obeyed, not even caring what it was. The liquid was warm and sweet down her throat. He turned, walking over to his desk. The pain in her chest suddenly eased, and she could feel the puffiness of her eyes reducing. "Victoria can make you another if you're feeling... upset." She looked up at him, suddenly feeling a mix of a very large array of emotions. Without really thinking she stood, walked over to him and threw her arms around his chest in a hug. He went rigid, his entire body tensing at the physical contact of another person. "Thank you." she whispered. He didn't hug her back but just kind of waited in awkward discomfort. Sensing the resistance she let go. "That's all. You're dismissed." he said straitening his shirt. "Enjoy your summer, Professor Snape." she bid him farewell as she left the classroom. Along her way back to her common room, she remembered for the first time in several months the fantasy she had seen in the middle of that one night.


	24. Chapter 24

The Keeper

Chapter 24

Just as Victoria had said, she was waiting at King Cross Station to take Yulisa home. Along their way in the car Victoria explained the curriculum she had planned. "The opes, as you may have noticed, is sensitive to your emotions, but also to even your thoughts and desires." Yulisa listened with acute interest. "To maintain proper control over your stone you need equally proper control over yourself. Therefor, we'll be working on several energy exercises, centering and channeling. They may seem abstract in the beginning, but believe me, you'll soon feel their effects." Victoria explained with a smile. "What all will I be able to do?" Yulisa asked curiously, no one ever explained to her the full potential of the stone. "I can't say." the older keeper started. "Every stone is unique and possesses abilities only known to its respective keeper. Yet, I do know that by channeling correctly you won't be creating freak storms anymore." Yulisa blushed slightly beside her. "You're stone gives you the ability to heal, control the weather, and speak to a wide range of spirits. All of which I believe you've experienced at least once?" Yulisa nodded in thought beside her. "As I mentioned, there may be a few other abilities I'm not aware of. If you do notice anything or need help with it, you can come to me if you feel I'm trustworthy, but know that you should never reveal the inner workings of your opes to anyone. That's why traditionally your mother or another previous keeper of your exact opes would train you." Yulisa looked over to Victoria suddenly shocked. "Of course I trust you!" she exclaimed. Victoria gave a soft chuckle. "Good to know. I just have the obligation of informing you that as a designated keeper you have the right to withhold information regarding your opes to anyone, myself included." Yulisa nodded in understanding before looking down at the necklace around her neck. She cradled it in her fingers, examining it as if it were new. "It might not sound exciting now, but you just wait. In a month you'll be healing plants sitting across the room sipping tea, and the birds won't be only ones bringing you morning news." "What do mean?" Yulisa asked confused. "It was once a great pleasure of your mother's to sit and converse with the trees." Victoria stated simply. "Trees?" Yulisa was now even more confused. "Yes, they're very wise you know." Still not understanding, Yulisa looked out the window to see they were almost home. She had always had a sense of understanding with animals but she had never had a full conversation with one, and most definitely not with a tree. As they pulled up to the house, it greeted them with a welcoming warmth. Yulisa smiled as the feeling of home rushed over her. She had forgotten that Victoria had finally finished the renovations.

Every morning Yulisa would start her day with some strange form of yoga. Victoria said it stimulated the chakras or something, yet Yulisa felt it was a good way to wake up. They did a few meditations and concentration exercises but Victoria insisted that they would have to start slow, gradually building on previous progress. Therefore during the rest of the day she was engaged in more active practices, such as energy movement and channeling. Yulisa found it was really easy to build up her energy, but then really difficult to calm it. They also went through a few emotional procedures discussing ways to control negative reactions and shield the crystal from their influence. Yulisa never expected her training to involve so much self-work, though just as Victoria said she soon began to see changes. A few weeks in, Yulisa could feel high concentrations of energy move through and around her. She had started to be able to heal without contact and her radius was quickly growing. Every once in a while she'd think she heard a bird talking in a tongue she could understand and once she swore she heard a group of flowers whispering as she passed. With her opes abilities quickly coming underway Victoria decided to start introducing her to some other practical skills not necessarily linked to the crystals, but undoubtedly useful.

One afternoon, Victoria explained that Keepers often protect their stones secrets by using Occlumency, a difficult skill but one that her improving mental discipline would go hand in hand with. She was instructed to pick a color and then prevent Victoria from finding out what the color was. She failed every time, her mentor quickly saying the correct word. After a few moments it dawned on her not to think about the color she had chosen, and while it seemed to delay her, Victoria still declared the right choice. "I want to point something very important out to you." Victoria started after that last attempt. "Legilimency is not simply the art of reading minds. I do not simply hear or see your thoughts." she explained. "The mind is a multi layered thing, much like a house with many rooms with each door leading to a different piece to the puzzle. Legilimency, which is used to "read" a person's mind, is nothing more than being able to navigate through the internal maze that is the head. Occlumency, is not hiding a thought but instead navigating the person who is navigating your mind so that they open only the doors with the content you wish them to see." Yulisa nodded, starting to understand the process a little better. "Next time we will work on keeping all your doors shut. You did good for a first try." Victoria said supportively, though Yulisa couldn't see how a complete failure could be considered a good attempt. Her opes training continued, and as the month of July came to an end Victoria felt it was time to start some dueling practice.

Clearing a room Victoria explained to Yulisa the rules, stating that she may use any legal curse against her and that she. of course, would start off very gentle. As they took their positions, Victoria gave one last bit of encouragement. "Don't be afraid to attack me, Yulisa. I assure you I'm very talented at blocking." Yulisa tried to return the smile, but was still incredibly nervous. She knew with almost utmost certainty she would not be able to harm such a capable witch, it was the power stone hanging around Victoria's neck that made her timid. After all, it was this exact situation that her opes would give an extreme advantage. "Expelliarmus!" Victoria started. "Protego!" Yulisa countered. When Yulisa failed to attack, Victoria did it again. "Expelliarmus." "Protego. Expelliarmus!" Yulisa finally moved on the offensive. Victoria blocked it with a wordless motion of her wand. Yulisa quickly became more comfortable with the idea of a mock duel (since she had never really participated in one), and just as Victoria promised not a single one of her attacks went through. After a few moments, Victoria noticed Yulisa keeping her on her right side and out of simple curiosity sent a pillow flying from the left. Though it should have been well within her range of vision, as an attack from behind would have proved nothing, she didn't even try to block the incoming object. It hit her with a gentle thud, causing her to shout in surprise. Whipping around to see her attack, she looked down at the soft bag of feathers on the ground. "You didn't see it?" Victoria asked calmly. "I don't see well on my left side." Yulisa stated, feeling embarrassed that she had screamed from a pillow. "Hmm..." Victoria started as she approached her student. "Look at me. Now follow my finger. Tell me when it gets blurry and when it disappears." she instructed her. "Blurry." Yulisa said. "It's gone." Victoria stared at the position of her finger, a whole new fear presenting itself. "Have you been to an eye doctor?" she asked. "Yes, but they said they couldn't fix it. They said it's optical nerve damage." "And you can't see anything past this point?" Victoria verified it one last time. "No." Victoria's finger wasn't even in line with her left ear yet. Her entire peripheral vision gone on that side.

Throughout the month of August, she continued her training; focusing more and more on the subtle powers of the opes as her mental discipline improved. They now meditated for a little under an hour and she could control the opes with amazing ease. Along with a few more Occlumency lessons, where Yulisa felt she made almost no progress despite Victoria's differing opinion, she was also taught to read and manipulate body language in addition to an invisibility spell. She seemed to pick up the body language quite easily though the being invisible part wasn't going as smoothly. She was practicing the disillusionment spell in her room when she heard a familiar voice down the hall. Thinking this would be the perfect time to test it out she quietly made her way toward the sitting room. "Her abilities with the opes are improving at an impressive rate. I'm satisfied with her returning to school without further instruction." she heard Victoria's voice steadily growing nearing. "But you wish for her to receive dueling lessons?" Yulisa stopped as she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. "Her left eye leaves her with a huge disadvantage. If she were facing more than one opponent or if someone was to ambush from that side..." "I understand the concern, Victoria. Which is why I've arranged for Professor Snape to give her private instruction." Yulisa was now listening very intently, edging closer to make sure she get everything. "Severus Snape? Are you sure that's a good idea..." "No one could prepare her to face the death eaters better than him." "I understand, but given the circumstances..." Yulisa was now straining to hear their lowered voices, suddenly desperately curious to know why Victoria sounded so reluctant. "I'm sure you know, Albus, the curse that was used..." Victoria was suddenly silenced by Dumbledore's raised hand. With a small smile on his face, he glanced over to the wall where Yulisa was trying to blend in. Victoria turned her head, noticing how the wall seemed to ripple as Yulisa made a run for it. In privacy they finished their conversation. A few minutes later, Yulisa heard the front door then foot steps coming toward her room. "Come in." she replied after a light knock on her door. Victoria opened the door, smiling over to her. "Nice disillusionment charm, I didn't even see you." Yulisa just gave a slight smile, still feeling like she should be in trouble. Though Victoria didn't seem angry. In fact she never seemed angry. "Did you hear that Professor Dumbledore has arranged private lessons with Professor Snape?" Victoria asked sitting on the edge of Yulisa's bed. "Yes." she said walking over to join her. "They will start the first week of school, though since they're a direct result of your need to protect the opes they should not be mentioned to anyone." Victoria explained. "Does Professor Snape know why I'm receiving these lessons?" "Professor Dumbledore said he had deducted that you possessed an unusual necklace, so he's bound to assume." Victoria explained, not continuing. There was a short pause. "Why don't you want Professor Snape teaching me?" Yulisa asked, dying to know. Victoria just smiled. "It's not that I don't want him teaching you... he is an exceptional wizard. It's just..." she seemed to be trying to find the right wording. "We all make mistakes, Yulisa." she suddenly stated. "Professor Snape has always been brilliantly skilled, even creating his own spells." Yulisa didn't understand how this answered her question. "I'm sure by now you've noticed his interest in the Dark Arts?" Yulisa nodded. "Well in his younger years he created curses as well..." Listening, Yulisa's mind quickly flew back to his school record. "...and eventually one of them was used against a Keeper." She quickly looked up at Victoria, her eyes wide. "I guess I've held a bit of distrust toward him ever since, though I know I shouldn't assign him all the blame." Her comment seemed to calm Yulisa almost instantly. "But you trust him now?" "I trust that you will only benefit from his lessons. I've agreed with Professor Dumbledore that he's best suited for the task." She concluded, smiling down at her companion. Yulisa too smiled, glad that her guardian felt he was in her best interest.


	25. Chapter 25

The Keeper

Chapter 25

-"Write to me and tell me how your lessons go."

-"Alright."

-"And if you need anything at all..."

"I promise I'll write!" Yulisa exclaimed through the bear hug Victoria was giving her on the platform. "OK, OK." Victoria finally let go, not needing to look down anymore to the young woman Yulisa was growing into. "It's just that I'll miss you." Yulisa just smiled in return to her guardian, a warm wave of happiness washing over her chest. "But I know you'll do great on your O.W.L.S.!" Victoria concluded kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks for the confidence." Yulisa replied, quickly kissing her on the cheek then turning to join her friends on the train. When she got to her compartment she waved out the window along with her friends as Victoria, The Grangers, Mrs. Weasley and the dog Sirius Black began to fade into the distance. When their forms were mere specks along the horizon the group turned to each other, grateful to be reunited. "Why didn't you and Victoria move to the Order?" Ron asked immediately. Victoria had already told Yulisa that all three of them were living there during the summer. "She doesn't feel it's safe." Yulisa started. "That doesn't make sense, shouldn't the safestplace _be_ the Order?" Harry added. "She doesn't want anyone to know we're associated with them, that way we won't draw extra attention to ourselves... and the opes's." Yulisa whispered the last part. "I'm afraid it's a little late for that." Hermione added in. "You're associated with us, which is probably even worse." Yulisa giggled slightly. Hermione had a point but Victoria had also wanted a private place she could train Yulisa. "True, but Victoria believes You-Know-Who is using the Ministry's denial to his advantage. She says it means he'll be a little more cautious yet I think when he finally is revealed to be back, we'll move in with the Order. At that point he won't need to hide anymore, and it'll be too dangerous." Victoria had never told Yulisa that was her plan but she knew Victoria wouldn't risk the death eaters getting the necklaces just to protect their secrets from the Order. The three seemed satisfied with her answer. "So... tell me about the Order!" Yulisa said huddling in closer.

Later on the train they met a fourth year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. She was extremely weird, though Yulisa kinda liked her. When they arrived at school Ron and Hermione had to go fulfill their prefect duties and Luna, Harry and Yulisa were left to take the carriages alone. In the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat sang a very peculiar song. Not the usual describing the four houses but a warning that school would crumble from within if the four didn't stand together. Then after the first years were sorted, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher interrupted Professor Dumbledore during his speech. The entire school stared up at her, shocked, as she began a speech of her own. Yulisa didn't liker her after Harry had told about seeing her at his hearing, and when her speech was finished Yulisa disliked her even more.

"Look at today!" Ron moaned at breakfast the next morning. "History of Magic, Double Potion, Divination, _and, _Double Defense! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" Even Yulisa was disappointed about their schedules this year. History wasn't _so_ horrible, but it was terribly boring. Divination was another subject she didn't particularly favor. Then to end the day with that awful toad-faced woman... she wasn't excited at all. Still, she had her private lessons with Snape to look forward too, though she had yet to learn when they would be. Later that morning as they left History of Magic for the dungeons her heart started to quicken a little in anticipation.

"Settle down." said Snape coolly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need to call for order, his mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence. "Before we begin today's lesson," he started, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some in this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an acceptable in your O.W.L. or suffer my... displeasure." His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped. "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class," his eyes resting on Yulisa, "which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." His eyes moved to Harry a few seats down from her. His lip curled. "But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method," Snape flicked his wand, "Are on the blackboard." They appeared there. "You will find everything you need," he flicked his wand again, "in the store cupboard." The door of the said cupboard swung open. "You have an hour and a half... Start."

The class quickly started bustling about. This was indeed a very sensitive potion, one that wouldn't turn out right if not given the utmost attention to detail. Yet, Yulisa carried on confidently. After Professor Snape had glanced at her while mentioning his "best" students, she was determined to prove him right. "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape with ten minutes left to go. Yulisa glanced around the room. Harry was sweating profusely, his cauldron issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam. Ron's was spitting green sparks, Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they had gone out. Hermione and Yulisa's potions were the only ones from Gryffindor with the shimmering mist. When Snape stopped in front of Harry's cauldron, he looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?" The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly. "The Draught of Peace," he answered tensely. "Tell me, Potter." Snape said softly, "can you read?" 'Not this again,' Yulisa thought as her eyes narrowed slightly in disapproval. "Yes, I can." "Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." "Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." Yulisa saw Harry's face sink. "Did you do everything on the third line?" "No," said Harry very quietly. "I beg your pardon?" "No," said Harry more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore..." "Of course you did, Potter, because just like the person making it, this mess is utterly useless." "Professor." Yulisa interrupted trying not to sound angry. "Stay out of this, Carmona." He growled still glaring at Harry. "Sir, if I may..." "Detention!" He shouted glancing over to her, a tiny gleam of happiness seemed to shimmer in the emptiness of his eyes. She glared at him, the thought striking her that he might have just provoked her on purpose. Seeming apparently satisfied he turned, returning to his desk. "Fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to me for testing." The class obeyed, Yulisa, too, carrying her sample up to the front. "Usual day and time, Carmona." he stated looking down at his book as she set the vial on his desk. "Yes, sir." she replied quietly before returning to her seat to gather her things.

The day only got worse as it carried on. Divination appeared, as usual, pointless to Yulisa, and their new Defense of the Dark Arts curriculum, as it was soon to be revealed to her, was even more worthless. When they entered the Defense classroom, Professor Umbridge was already seated at the teacher's desk wearing that same pink cardigan and the black velvet bow on top of her head. "Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down. Only a few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply. "Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_ won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. "There now," she started sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She opened her handbag, pulled out her own unusually short wand and tapped the board sharply.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" started Professor Umbridge. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved course of defensive curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be please to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board again for the '_Course Aims_' to appear. She waited for everyone to write it down and when the sound of quills stopped she instructed them to turn to page five in their textbooks and start reading chapter one. Everyone obeyed, except one, who Yulisa, Harry and Ron noticed quite quickly with great shock. Hermione sat with her book unopened, hand raised. They never knew of single time she had ever refused to read. Professor Umbridge ignored her raised hand. After a few minutes however, other people began to notice her, until eventually half the class was staring at Hermione sitting exactly as she was when the instruction was issued. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked. "Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replied quickly. "Well, we're reading just now." Professor Umbridge interrupted her. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." "I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow, "and your name is..." "Hermione Granger." "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," answered the Professor with a voice of determined sweetness. "Well, I don't." she said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." There was short silence as the entire class frowned up the board. "_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little giggle. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" "We're not going to use magic?" Ron blurted out loudly. "Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr...?" "Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air. Several other students did the same, Yulisa included. "Your name?" Umbridge asked smiling down at her. "Yulisa Carmona." "Yes, Miss Carmona? You wanted to ask something?" "Yes," started Yulisa. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" "Are you a ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Carmona?" Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice. "No, but..." "Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way..." "And what use is that?" said Harry loudly, "If we're going to be attacked..." "_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. "And your name is?" she asked pointing to another student with his hand raised. "Dean Thomas, and it's like Harry said. If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free..." "I repeat," Professor Umbridge stated, smiling in a very irritating way. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?" "No, but..." "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed... not to mention, " she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." "If you mean Professor Lupin, take it back!" Yulisa shouted rising angrily from her seat. The whole class turned toward her in slight shock. Professor Umbridge too seemed a little taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked giggling tensely. "You heard me! How dare you criticize someone based on breed! He was the best defense professor we ever had!" Most of the class looked around nodding in agreement. "Apparently you also have not been taught the right degree of discipline. Detention. Now, please seat down." Professor Umbridge said smiling very rigidly. Yulisa obeyed, unsure of what had caused her to react so... explosively. She assumed Mrs. Blake's criticism of her being a half-breed herself and what ensued afterward left her sensitive to the topic. Still, she felt her cheeks glow pink as Professor Umbridge tried to regain control of the classroom. Her friends, too, continued to stare at her. Two detentions in one day! It was unbelievable.

Due to number of detentions Professor Umbridge had issued during the first day of classes, Yulisa didn't serve hers until Wednesday. Harry, too, had received detention after Yulisa during their first lesson. In fact, he went on to anger her so much she gave him a weeks worth. Therefor Yulisa went in knowing about the quill. Her hand wrapped in a bandage like many other students, Yulisa reported down to the dungeons with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors for double blocked Potions Thursday morning. Professor Snape wasn't as cruel today, probably because he had already tricked Yulisa into earning herself detention, meaning it was no longer necessary to provoke her. As he passed her cauldron while making his rounds he stopped, eying her bandaged hand. "Miss Carmona, please stay after class." he said very quietly before continuing along his way. She glanced around. No one seemed to have heard him. When they were finished with their potions they brought them up to the front as instructed. Yulisa returned to her seat, taking extra long to pack her bag, pretending to drop things as students filed out of the classroom. "It's OK. You go on ahead," she told Neville, who had leaned down to help her. Shrugging he left with the others, they too giving her perplexed expressions. When everyone was gone, she stood placing her bag on the desk, then walking down to join her Professor. He put his book down, standing as she approached him. She assumed he wished to speak to her regarding her private lessons and was surprised when he took hold of her right forearm. Her heart beat suddenly quickened as he lifted her hand and started gently unwrapping it. When he removed the bloody bandage he seemed to stiffen a little as he saw her beautiful cursive etched in her hand. The words 'I will not speak out in class.' red against her tanned skin. A slight smile seemed to escape across his face as he turned and went to to a cupboard. She looked down, rubbing the edge of her hand. The way she reacted when he touched her. It was just like with Eli the year before. When he returned he took her hand in his again, jump starting her heart a second time. He poured some of the dark purple liquid onto her cuts. It was warm, and though it looked like liquid it didn't move on her skin. After setting the vial down, he began rubbing the back of her hand, gently covering the cuts with the purple stuff in small circles. She kept her eyes on her hand trying to remember how to breathe, she could feel the crystal under her robes start to glow. She never thought her skin against someone else's could feel this good. When her wound was fully covered he re-wrapped her hand in clean bandage and then let go. "You're dismissed." he stated turning his back to her as he returned the vial to it's proper place. She discreetly glanced down her shirt to barely see the deep scarlet color that was now fading. "Thank you, Professor." she said, not hiding the gratitude in her voice. Quickly she turned to grab her things and leave. "Remember, tomorrow." he mentioned on her way out the door. "Yes, sir." she replied, leaving, forgetting to ask him about her lessons.

The rest of the day she had a hard time forgetting how it felt, his skin against hers. It seemed to be driving her insane. Luckily she remembered the exercises she had done during the summer, it was all that allowed to maintain control until she could finally surrender to it hidden under the darkness in her bed. When everyone was asleep she laid awake, letting her hands move across her skin. She suddenly remembered that night the year before, suddenly feeling she wanted to experience it again. Closing her eyes she thought about after class today, about what she was secretly starting to wish would have happened. She dared to let this idea unfold in her mind, not caring that she would have to face him tomorrow.

{The account of the first day of school was almost identical to the account in the book , (I wrote it with the book open) with the exception of me adding Yulisa in and leaving things out to shorten it. Of course this is J. K. Rowling's work.}


	26. Chapter 26

The Keeper

Chapter 26

Friday evening, immediately following dinner, Yulissa walked down to the dungeons. When she reached the heavy oak door she knocked. "Enter." said his voice on the other side. Opening the door she stepped inside, shutting it behind her. Confused she looked around, there wasn't any work stations waiting for her and most of the tables had been cleared away leaving a large empty space. "Please, stand over there." he said pointing toward the area directly in line with his desk. He was standing behind his chair, a stack of books and a notebook laid open on the desk top. He stared down at it. Still not understanding, she obeyed. Yet, as soon as she arrived at her assigned spot she jumped as a book collided with her left arm. Whipping around, he was now looking at her with a dissatisfied look, wand raised. "I see their concern..." he mumbled. "What was that for!" she demanded, feeling slightly flustered. "The Headmaster said your defenses on your left side were weak, I simply wanted to test how bad they were for myself." he stated plainly, writing something in the notebook. "A test?" she looked around the room, realizing it was in a very similar configuration to when Victoria had practiced duels with her. "If I'm going to be preparing you for a duel, I need to know where your weaknesses lie." "I thought I was serving detention..." "As I'm sure you were informed, these lessons are to be conducted in private..." he looked at her, not setting down his quill. She tried to keep her mind blank as Victoria had taught her, wanting to hide the opes's involvement. "After all, there are those who would not wish for defense to be taught at Hogwarts this year." he continued, looking back down and recording another note. He was obviously referring to Umbridge. "Therefor, you will be serving detention every Friday, until told otherwise, during which I will instruct you. Now, wand ready." He set the quill down, and stepped around his desk. Yulisa's heart quickened again, only this time from slight fear, as she tried to prepare herself. "Ready for what, sir?"

Instead of answering, he made a swift movement of his wand. "Protego." she said out of sheer reaction. Her mind, like her heart, starting to race. He continued to make the silent movements, and she continued to counter. Just like her duels with Victoria, every attack she tried was blocked and she often felt conjured gust of wind brush against where she was open. Almost all of them occurred on her left side. Then, what Victoria had been fearing happened. He side stepped, quickly sending an attack from her blind spot. Even though she clearly heard his 'expelliarmus' she couldn't block it in time. Her wand went flying from her hand and then a strong gust of wind hit her strait in the chest, knocking her to the floor. She looked around dazed, noticing that she had fallen onto something soft. A group of pillows he had prepared for her, she quickly stood, unharmed. He was busy writing notes in his book, so she retrieved her wand. "I see Victoria has been working with you." he commented. "Any particular reason as to why?" Yulisa tried not to meet his suspicious eyes as she thought up an excuse. "She just wants me to be prepared." "Yes, but why would the death eaters target you? Are they, too, going to try to _sell_ your necklace?" She looked up at him this time, remembering the excuse she had given him two years ago. "Stand in the center of the room and close your eyes." he suddenly instructed her. Though, she still felt nervous she obeyed.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, her eyes fell shut. She could hear her heartbeat heavy in her ears, her grip on her wand tightened slightly. "There are four cauldrons in this room which are... out of place. Do not open your eyes. Tell me where they are." Yulisa squeezed her eyes tightly to make sure they stayed shut as she wondered how to answer. How was she supposed to know without looking? After a moment of thinking she carefully took a step, planning to feel around the room. "Stay where you are." he immediately commanded. "You don't know where any of them are?" She thought hard. "There's one in the wrong spot on the cauldron shelf." Though her voice was sure, she wasn't. "And how do you know that?" "I saw it when I when I retrieved my wand." she answered remembering with much more certainty now that she had focused on an oddly placed cauldron after being knocked to the ground. "But you can't sense any of the others?" "Sense?" Her voice full of confusion. She immediately heard the scribble of his quill. "Keeping your eyes closed, turn toward me." As instructed she did. The sound of his footsteps walking around her. "Again." She turned... "Again." This continued a few times, until he said. "How far am I from you?" Again, she squeezed her eyes, thinking. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate as she grew frustrated from his lack of explanation. "A few feet?" she finally answered. "How many exactly?" "I don't know." she stated, feeling her cheeks burn as she slowly became flustered. "I'm going to take a step to the left or the right, tell me which direction I went." She waited but no sound. "Well?" she heard him. "Did you move at all, sir?" She heard his footsteps walk away and then the sound of his quill. Defeated, she opened her eyes and saw him standing beside his desk.

"I was told you also studied Occlumency during the summer?" he asked not looking at her. Her frustration was instantly replaced with nervousness. "Yes, sir." she answered quietly. "How did you do?" he looked up at her. She hesitated, slightly afraid to answer. "If I were to use Legilimency right now, you would be able to resist?" The way his eyes seemed to glisten with curiosity made her uneasy. Again, she was afraid to respond. He took her silence as an answer and quickly wrote something down in the notebook. "You let your agitation distract you... and then you became completely incompetent." Yulisa felt the anger surge up inside her. "If you would just explain!" "You must retain control of your emotions... otherwise you won't be able to concentrate." he stated very calmly. She took a deep breath calming herself as she maintained eye contact. She knew he was right, Victoria had told her the same thing during the summer. "I just had you go through a series of sensing exercises. As you know, the reason for your instruction is to help compensate for your weakened abilities on your left side... as such, you will be learning to hear, feel, and sense your opponent. Also, additional instruction in Occlumency and Legilimency, silent spell casting, and general defense should improve your dueling ability substantially... in other words keeping your mouth shut and your mind closed." He finally explained. For the first time since she had entered the room, she began to feel calm. "However, these are not simple skills and require a certain degree of mental discipline, one I feel you are capable of obtaining, yet none the less requires improvement." She couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face from his words of optimism. "Any questions?" "No, sir." she answered quickly, shaking her head. "Then you are dismissed." With a few flicks of his wand the room started reorganizing itself to its usual state. "And Carmona..." he started as she turned to leave. "Next Friday, same time." Silently she nodded. He turned back to the rearrangement of his classroom. "Sir?" she said quietly, approaching him. He looked over to her with his usual emotionless face. "Yes?" She spoke her next sentence as if carefully weighing each word. "Since we're on better terms now, maybe you would prefer to call me by my first name... if only during the lessons." she added the last part quickly. His face didn't change and there was a pause. "Very well..." he said returning to the task of restoring the classroom. "Good night, Yulisa." "Good night, Professor." she replied with a small smile then leaving the room. When she returned to her dorm she unwrapped her hand. She smiled as she looked down at her healed skin. There was no trace of the words that were etched into it two nights prior.


	27. Chapter 27

The Keeper

Chapter 27

The following Monday, Professor Snape assigned her detention for not paying attention in class, which all the Gryffindors knew was bogus, then on Thursday he gave her another detention to be served the following week for talking to Neville during application. Though she knew it was just a cover for her private lessons, Yulisa still didn't like him scolding her. She wished she could just show up every Friday, but with Dolores Umbridge, she knew they had to be cautious.

The second Friday after the start of classes, she headed down to the dungeons after dinner for her "detention". When she arrived, the classroom was the same as the week before with a large clearing in the middle of the room. "Stand in the center." He immediately instructed her, as soon as she closed the door behind her. She obeyed. "If you can not see your opponent you will have to rely on other senses." He started, standing behind his desk, looking down into his notebook. "Therefore, we will be starting with hearing what is around you; which will not only improve your dueling capabilities on your left side, but will also be the foundation for the development of your other skills." He looked up before starting to walk towards her. Yulisa stood silently, listening as her heart started to beat a little faster. He stopped maybe a foot from her, no longer towering over her like he had four years ago. He seemed to hesitate. "Close your eyes." he finally instructed her.

"One... Two... Three..." he counted his steps as he slowly walked away from her; stepping so that she could clearly hear the sound of his shoes against the cold stone floor. He stopped at 15, she heard him turn. His shoes scratching against the floor. She winced a little. He never turned like that, nor did he usually walk with such heavy steps. "Count them back." he said before taking another loud step toward her. "15... 14... 13..." Yulisa counted as he retraced his path returning to her side. He turned again, not as roughly this time. Again, she counted as he walked away and then back. Each time him moving his path a few degrees to her right. Each time becoming less and less exaggerated. Until when he had made a complete circle, his steps their usual soft banter.

They followed up with Professor Snape conjuring pops or snaps from different places in the room. Yulisa gauged where they were by their sound pattern, using the previous exercise as her reference scale. Her ears needed time to adjust to the subtle differences but after some practice she did quite well. "We will continue next Friday, where I am sure you will not have difficulty progressing." He said walking over to his desk to record his notes. She smiled at his words of encouragement. "You are dismissed." he said not looking up at her. "Then good night, sir." she started as she took a few steps towards the door. "And thank you." She said stopping. He looked up. "For the lessons and for spending your time." She explained. The corner of his mouth turning up slightly. "Good night, Yulisa." he said before looking back down to his work. Quietly she left.

Late in his office, he sat; staring out at the bookshelves lining the walls. His mind jumping from memory to memory. The first time he saw her, the first time he understood how she had gotten her scar... the first time he'd noticed how much she had grown... It kept coming back to him, that moment earlier today. He had approached her to start the hearing exercise... the way the light hit her face; it suddenly hit him that she wasn't that defiant little first year anymore. How quickly they grew, how much she had changed. She was now his best student, company he liked to keep, maybe even a friend... She resembled her mother, he thought, remembering the photo from the newspaper. She had that same soft face. The long hair, the tall frame. He closed his eyes trying to shake the feeling. It had hit him off guard, causing him to pause at the time, but he couldn't help feeling it. The idea that she was actually pretty. He sat in his chair, his eyes closed and his face hard with concentration. Off to the side upon his desk before him laid a book.

_Six: History of the Opes._


	28. Chapter 28

The Keeper

Chapter 28

The following two weeks, they continued with hearing exercises. Yulisa spending the entire time standing in the middle of the potions classroom, eyes closed. Each lesson started with Professor Snape walking away and then back as she counted the steps, setting her reference to gauge the sounds that would follow. Each lesson the exercises grew in difficulty. The pops and snaps becoming more difficult to follow or multiple sounds being introduced at once while Yulisa tried to single in on one. Of course it took time for her to adjust and she made mistakes, but Professor Snape was patient, repeating the exercise as many times as necessary. Until ultimately she succeeded, her tutor seeming pleased with her progress at the end of each lesson. Yulisa, too, was quite pleased with herself. Not about her hearing progress, though it was nice, but for following both Victoria's and Snape's advice. No matter how many mistakes she made or how tired her head became, she kept her mind clear and her frustration in check. Though she knew the hearing was important, if anything else she was gaining mental discipline; the very skill that would determine her success in everything else.

By the end of her fourth lesson, Professor Snape decided she was ready to continue her curriculum, and informed her that next Friday she would begin learning to "feel" her opponent. "The ability to hear one's opponent aids in the prevention of a surprise attack, yet... not all opponents can be heard." Snape began, as Yulisa stood, once again, in the middle of the clearing of the potions room. She quickly remembered her initial assessment when he had asked which direction he had stepped. "However, if you are able to feel your opponent, in which I mean being able to follow their movements, not only will you know when someone has entered your blind spot but you will duel smoother, faster, and more efficiently." He explained stopping in front of her. "I trust you studied energy movement over the summer." "Yes, sir." Yulisa nodded once. "The same concepts apply here. When I move this arm -" he said, lifting his wand arm, - "it requires energy. When you _feel_ this shift in the energy field, you will no longer need to see your opponent to know what they are doing. Your body will react before mind needs to process. Eyes closed." he concluded, before beginning the first exercise. Her eyes fell shut. "Hands out." he instructed, placing his wand back in his pocket and taking a step closer. She raised her hands in front of her, palms down. Her heart starting to race again as she felt him move his hands right below hers, close enough to feel, yet without touching. "Follow me." his voice was quiet, as he began to move his hands slowly in different directions. She managed to keep her hands just above his though it was very difficult, despite the slowness of his movements. She could feel his energy, but it took tremendous effort. The whole energy thing was still kinda abstract to her, like divination, even though she had done a lot of exercises with it during the summer. She noticed his hands starting to drop, widening the distance and making it even harder. She struggled to remember what Victoria had taught her, but she couldn't do both tasks at once. Only a few minutes in, she lost track of him and could no longer "feel" where he was.

Standing waiting for some instruction, she suddenly heard the scratch of his quill as he recorded more notes. She let her hands drop to her sides in defeat, but kept her eyes obediently closed. "Try again. You're doing well." he said calmly, returning to his original position. She put her hands out again, not realizing his were already waiting. As she set them into place, the tip of her fingers brushed his palm. She immediately lifted her hands to an inch above his. Her entire body feeling a jolt of electricity. His energy field, too, changed slightly, like a ripple passing through it. She assumed he had tensed defensively, just as the year before. He said nothing but began the exercise. By the end of their lesson, Yulisa had made little improvement, though little was still better than none. It was a skill that obviously required great concentration, and her mind was tired, almost numb. "Good night, Yulisa." Professor Snape said holding the door, bidding her farewell. "Good night sir." she replied before making the long trek back to Gryffindor Tower.

He closed the door after she had left and returned to his desk. With a sigh of frustration he stood, resting his head in his hand. This could not go on. Noticing that she was pretty was one thing, but that touch... When her fingers brushed against his, sending a jolt through his body unlike anything he had felt for years. It was wrong, he thought. Especially if she, too, had felt it. He thought he had noticed a reaction on her side, but in the shock of the sensation he couldn't be sure. A tiny part of him was happy, almost hopeful, that it might have been mutual, but he suppressed it. No. _This_ must not continue.

The next day was a Hogsmeade visit, and Yulisa, Ron and Hermione had finally convinced Harry to give Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Nervously, the four made their way into the Hog's Head for the recruitment meeting for the D.A. Sitting at the farthest table from the bar they opened their butterbeers, looking around anxiously. "So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked. "Just a couple of people." Hermione repeated, checking her watch. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is – oh look, this might be them now." The door of the pub opened. First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her friends, then Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. Followed by Colin and Dennis, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Ginny, a girl from Hufflepuff and a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, three Ravenclaw boys, and finally Fred, George and Lee Jordan. "A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A _couple of people?_" "Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular."

The optimism and satisfaction of doing something to resist Umbridge and the Ministry didn't last long however. Monday morning a new Educational Decree was posted stating that "All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge), and that none may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Also any student found going against this decree will be expelled." The four along with many other students read the new notice with faltering spirits, each worried about their own extracurriculars. This Monday would not be unpleasant for just the students, however, as teacher evaluations were still in progress.

Down in the dungeons, students filed in taking their seats. Professor Snape closed the door with an echoing bang and everyone fell immediately silent. "You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today." He gestured toward the dim corner where they saw Professor Umbridge sitting, clipboard on her knee. "We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend. Instructions -" he waved his wand "- on the board. Carry on." Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner, until she finally got to her feet and strode between two lines of desks toward Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron. "Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus." Snape straitened up slowly and turned to look at her. "Now... how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard. "Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unreadable. "You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" "Yes," he said quietly. "But you were unsuccessful?" Snape's lip curled. "Obviously." Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?" "Yes." said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge. "I suggest you ask him." said Snape jerkily. "Oh I shall,"said Professor Umbridge with a sweet smile. "I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed. "Oh yes," said Umbridge. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers' – er – backgrounds..." She turned away, walking over to Pansy Parkinson to ask about the lessons. Snape's eyes quickly met Potter's and he hurried over to where the four were working. Harry immediately dropped his eyes to the potion he had ruined, being too absorbed in watching Snape's evaluation. "No marks again, then, Potter." he said maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?" "Yes." said Harry furiously. "Excuse me, sir?" Yulisa gave out in a very low whisper. Professor Snape took a few steps, glaring at her much harsher than she had come accustomed to. "If it's any consolation, sir, I think you'd make a marvelous Defense professor." she whispered carefully, hoping to console him with a well hidden smile. His expression didn't change as he turned, walking away without saying a word. Her friends glanced over to her. Yulisa just shrugging in her defeated attempt.

The rest of the week went by with little improvement, with the exception, of course, of the first D.A. meeting held Wednesday evening. Which, to their great pleasure, was a tremendous success. Excited to be participating in something so exhilarating, many students suddenly found a way to tolerate Umbridge's classes. Yulisa, too, felt less irritated by the pink-loving, frog-faced woman, and found herself reporting for her private lesson that Friday feeling much more cheerful than she had all year.

{Please note that the recruitment meeting for the D.A. in Hogsmeade, along with Snape's inspection, were taken almost directly from the book; with me adding Yulisa Carmona.}


	29. Chapter 29

The Keeper

Chapter 29

"Today, there will be a change of pace." Professor Snape started. Yulisa, again, was already standing in the middle of the clearing, awaiting her instructions. "We will start with a hearing exercise, to keep your developing skills in tune; but then we will move onto defensive magic. While Defense Against the Dark Arts is not the top priority of these lessons, a competent repertoire of skill in the subject is equally important, should you find yourself... in harms way." He continued, stepping out from behind his desk and facing her. "We will revisit your previous curriculum at a later date." He concluded, taking out his wand. They spent the next five to ten minutes running hearing exercises, with multiple sounds moving about the room. When she had completed her task to his satisfaction, they continued. Based on the assessment he had given her five weeks prior, he knew she was already familiar with all, if not more, than was expected for a student of her year. Still, they began with a review. After ensuring all her bases were covered, his face grew very serious despite his eyes holding a gleam of excitement. He seemed happy to finally be teaching, what she had recently figured out to be, his favorite subject. "Now, Ms. Carmona, on a heavier note..." he began. "Since you are here to prepare specifically for a confrontation between death eaters, I must point out that the Unforgivable Curses are among their favorites." Yulisa slowly drew her breath in, suddenly listening very closely. "I'm sure you remember your lesson last year, regarding the three?" "Yes, sir." she said quickly. "Did you experience the Imperius Curse?" he asked inquisitively. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Yes, sir... but I was unsuccessful." she almost whispered, a glint of shame dancing through her voice. "I see." he commented. "Since I will not be performing any of the Unforgivable Curses on you, at the present time," she looked up quickly, her heart skipping a beat, "- understanding the theory of defense for these curses will have to suffice." Despite his words, she still felt a sense of fear creeping up inside her. "The Imperious Curse, as you have already been exposed to, is the only one of the three that can be openly resisted. Yet, this takes a great amount of willpower and usually, extended amount of practice. Similarly, a particularly strong willed wizard or witch may be able to resist the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, though I, personally, am unaware of anyone possessing such an ability. In addition, prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse is known to cause permanent mental damage, so I suggest you use an alternative route of defense." he was now walking back in forth before his desk as he explained. "Unfortunately, there is no spell that can defend against the Cruciatus Curse, once it is cast, however, one may dodge the curse by hiding behind a solid object or by preventing the attacker from completing the incantation. Legilimency can be of great advantage in such a situation. Finally, the Killing Curse." The curse that took her mother, and the only curse her crystal could not shield against. "The only known counter spell is sacrificial protection. While the curse is classified as 'unblockable', meaning no spell can hinder it, one may dodge or block it with a physical barrier." he stopped, looking over to his pupil. Her eyes filled with acute interest. "Any questions?" "You said, sir, you may be performing an Unforgivable Curse at a later time?" "I think it would be prudent for you to gain more experience with resisting the Imperius Curse... yet, I do not see the point in performing the Cruciatus or Killing Curse on a student." He seemed to add, probably in response to the sudden defensive shift in her body language. "That is all for tonight, you may go." "Thank you, sir." she said turning to gather her things. She hadn't written down any notes during his mini lecture, however, he had known her long enough to confidently assume she would retain all that he told her without obstacle. "Good night, professor." she said at the door. He didn't respond, but ignored her, writing his notes. Shrugging it off she left.

The following Monday she gave her usual smile during attendance, which he seemed not to notice. She took her notes carefully, and as he made his rounds during application she whispered the common, "Good morning, sir." Again, she went unacknowledged. Feeling the tiniest sting of annoyance, she let it go. Thursday, the same cold shoulder. Friday evening, she walked down to the dungeons following dinner, and upon arriving at the wooden door, knocked. "Enter." he said. She spent her lesson practicing various counter jinxes and disarming methods. The entire time he kept his distance, his tone and body language formal. It was odd, since for the last couple of weeks he had progressively started using her first name. From the middle of her fourth year, they had been on more... relaxed terms. Yet now, he was treating her as if they were unfamiliar to each other. She wondered silently why he seemed to be regressing in his behavior. "You are dismissed." He concluded returning to his desk. "Thank you, and good night, sir." she said on her way out. Again, he gave no response. Over the weekend she felt slightly distracted, as she and Hermione plowed through their mountain of homework. How she disliked O.W.L. year! The boys sat beside them working less productively. When she had finished all her essays and assignments, she tracked down the book Professor Snape had assigned her reading in. She told her friends she was reading it to get ideas for the D.A., which wasn't completely untrue; and as promised she sent out her owl with another letter for Victoria. Monday's potion lesson carried on with his same discounting disposition; and as Yulisa neatly packed away her things, she rattled her brain. Straining to discern if maybe she had offended him.

"Yulisa!" Hermione called, hurrying to catch up with her friend who was walking down a corridor. Yulisa paused, looking back toward the sound of her name. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Hermione asked. "Of course not!" answered Yulisa; the two starting along their way. "I was hoping I could ask you a question." Hermione started. "OK." Yulisa shrugged in indifference. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but... I was wondering why you would want to be friends with Professor Snape." Yulisa smiled, surprised they hadn't asked this question sooner. "Well, as I'm sure you know, Professor Snape is a very competent wizard. Highly intelligent too. Personally, I think he's brilliant. and he's really not so bad once you get to know him." Hermione held a skeptical expression on her face. "Have you noticed his inclination to the Dark Arts?" The question was a little unexpected. "Not really..." Yulisa lied, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, I know he has a great interest in _Defense _Against the Dark Arts, and maybe a slight fascination with darker magic... but nothing I would worry about. Why?" Now, it was Hermione who was selective with her words. "Well, you know he can be kinda a bully sometimes... and I was just wondering... for no particular reason... since you know him better, if... you thought it could be possible for him to... hurt a student." Yulisa stopped instantly, turning to look at Hermione with a very serious face. "No. In fact..." She hesitated slightly. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" "Of course." Agreed Hermione, both of their voices lowering, despite being alone. "Remember when I was sick at the beginning of third year?" Hermione nodded. "Professor Snape made me a healing potion so I wouldn't have to go to the Hospital Wing; and you know Umbridge's favorite quill? He healed that too." Yulisa explained, showing the back of her hand. Hermione stared at Yulisa's skin, slightly in disbelief. Though with the way Snape treated 'the golden trio', she couldn't blame her. A wave of relief seemed to sweep over Hermione's face, as she looked up smiling. "I'm sorry I said anything." "Don't be! I know Professor Snape can be... frustrating at times." Hermione gave a chuckle of agreement as the two turned for the library to study. Yulisa hadn't mentioned the fact that it was Snape who had literally saved her life in third year, or the numerous times he had been willing to defend it. It was true he wasn't the nicest person, even with her, but there was something so satisfying about his face twisting into a small smile. Something so rewarding on the occasion that he opened up, even if it was just little bit; and it was then that she realized how much it really hurt, for him to be shutting her out again.


	30. Chapter 30

The Keeper

Chapter 30

Thursday, Professor Snape noticed Yulisa sitting in the back of the potion's classroom with her friends, wearing an unreadable expression. One not much unlike his own. She gave a weak smile whenever he looked at her, but he continued to refuse any acknowledgment. The slightest twinge of guilt nipped at him, though he just told himself it was for the best. Yet, as she sat there with the mask so unfamiliar to her, he suddenly felt a strong curiosity to know what she was thinking. With difficulty he let it go, and the class passed just as they had for the past two weeks.

Friday, she reported for the 'detention' he had assigned her for, again, not paying attention. Again, the biggest lie Gryffindor house had ever heard. She dropped her book bag down near her usual seat and then made her way towards the clearing. "Your assignment?" he asked, opening his palm towards her and cocking an eyebrow. She handed him the roll of parchment outlining all the chapters he had told her to read. Not bothering to check it, he swiftly set it on his desk among his things. "As you have surely guessed from your reading, we will be beginning non-verbal spells. Tell me – what are the advantages of using non-verbal magic?" "It is more difficult for the opponent to anticipate what one will do next, giving the element of surprise." "What are the disadvantages?" "The effects of the spell tend to be weaker." "And how would one overcome facing an opponent, whom is using nonverbal spells?" "Legilimency, sir." "Exactly. Prepare for a hearing drill." he instructed her. She did, taking her place in the middle of the clearing and closing her eyes. Again, she went through the sounds and echos that danced throughout the room. Snape mentally noted that she was improving. Afterward, she attempted to cast a silent cleaning charm upon a cauldron sitting on a desk in front of her. She attempted for all of thirty minutes, but nothing. Suddenly, a tiny smear appeared through the grime and her face lit up as a feeling of pride and accomplishment seemed to swell up inside her. She glanced over to her tutor, expecting to see some trace of satisfaction upon his face, yet there was none. He looked on, unimpressed. Her balloon instantly popped and she felt both embarrassed and frustrated at her apparent lack of achievement. Losing most her of confidence, she didn't succeed at any subsequent attempts. That night when she returned to her dorm, she peeled off her clothes, feeling defeated and hurt. The warmth of her bed did not comfort her as she laid uneasy between its sheets. Why did he retreat from her? Why did every smile or gesture of kindness meet nothing but an instant rebuke? What had changed... Her mind twisted as she tried to find some sense; to pinpoint some fault she must have committed. Maybe it was the disappointment of not prevailing during her private lesson, but as her mind came up blank, empty for excuse, tears gathered in her eyes. Hot lines of pain running down her cheeks as she began to panic as to why for some reason she could not discern she was losing the man she was falling for...

Monday morning Professor Snape entered his classroom. For three whole weeks he had successfully shut her out, and again he took attendance resolute not to look at her. He gave out his instructions and they began, the classroom filling with the sound of moving students and bubbling cauldrons. Scanning the back row his eyes rested upon her. He couldn't help but see a line of worry across her face. She kept her focus toward her work, but he could still distinguish the turmoil in her eyes. She seemed disturbed, or even haunted, and for reasons he cannot explain, he knew it was because of him. He looked away, feeling that same resented twinge. Did their friendship truly mean that much to her? This he did not know; but he knew he would soon find out.

"Thanks for your ideas for the D.A." Harry mentioned over morning pumpkin juice. "No, problem." Yulisa replied, mixing fruit into her oatmeal. "You're doing great by the way. Who would have known you'd be such a great teacher?" She smiled encouragingly. The other two nodded in agreement. The rustle of feathers murmured up above as the daily mail came swooping in. A copy of The Daily Prophet dropped in front of Hermione and a letter in front of Yulisa. She opened it, reading Victoria's neat handwriting:

_Dear Yulisa, _

_I received a report on your progress and I'm so happy you're doing well. Though, I knew that you would. Everything here is fine. I've been helping with the renovations, which are coming along nicely. Yet, it keeps me busy. I've sent a care package, which you should find in your room. Forgive me for not being able to write a longer letter but I'm sure you can find compensation within the cookies I sent! _

_With so much love, _

_Victoria_

_ P.S. If your feeling distracted or stressed, why don't you try the yoga I taught you. _

Yulisa's eyes traveled down the parchment, reading between the lines. Victoria didn't write short letters because she was busy; she always made time for Yulisa. Sirius must have passed on the disturbing revelation Hermione had made that Professor Umbridge was reading Harry's letters. The others, henceforth, couldn't be sure their mail was safe either. Though if her mother's owl ever came to her the way Hedwig had returned to Harry that one night, that wretched woman wouldn't know what hit her. As she reread the letter, she tried to decipher the hidden message.Hogwarts didn't send grade reports so she must be talking about her private lessons. That would explain why Snape took so many notes. From what she had heard the Order headquarters were not exactly luxurious, so the Order must be what she's referring to as the 'renovations', since their house in Spinner's End was completed before the summer. She didn't quite understand the cookie bit, but she was sure a good look at the care package would resolve that. Finally, the yoga should help her with her energy coursework that she was struggling with. She remembered how at the beginning of the summer, nothing she did or practiced made much sense but then became more clear when she started to finally 'feel' what Victoria was talking about. The four finished their breakfast and then reported to Charms, thankful Flitwick seemed to have passed his inspection.

During break, she returned to her room to find a basket, as promised, at the end of her bed. Inside were bags of baked treats sealed with anti-tampering charms, some money, and blank parchment with spare ink. Pulling the sack of cookies out she opened it, releasing the charm, and examined them carefully. Everything looked normal, except... she squinted, reaching her hand in to pull out the chocolate chip cookie whose chocolate chips seemed to resemble a zigzagged 'V'. She poked at the chips one by one, wondering if she had interpreted Victoria's words correctly. Suddenly her nail clicked against a dark spot, telling her it wasn't a chocolate chip at all. Breaking the cookie away she pulled out what looked to be tiny rectangle. She held it up, studying it, but didn't know what to make of it. When she lowered it she noticed her necklace flashing as it passed. Looking down she lifted it back up to her chest, noticing a purple glow. Then, it began to grow. The piece slowly expanding in her hands into a box, then clicking open as it stopped. Inside was a group letters.

_If you've found this then you're as smart as I always knew you were. One of the parchments has an old cipher we can use to write letters, that way I won't have to keep hiding them in your cookies. Keep up the good work in your defense studies; I'm very proud of you! However, you'll also need to keep your summer skills in tune. We made need a nurse if things get ugly, not to mention the Intel you could provide. Included is a list of assignments and exercises you can complete at your leisure. Don't worry about me or any of the others, we're all fine and perfectly safe. If you could please tell Harry, fluffy send__s__ his love, and that the brownie bark is from him. Write to me soon!_

Behind that letter was the parchments with an unusual looking script and instructions to use it, and the list of suggests activities. Yulisa read over them, mentally arranging her schedule to include them.

Thursday, nothing changed, and Friday she reported to the dungeons determined not to do as poorly this lesson. However, they were not continuing with Silent Spells as expected. Quite unexpectedly, Professor Snape had decided to give her a lesson in Occlumency, though as to why, she didn't know. "Do you remember your lessons over the summer?" he asked, preparing his notes. "Yes, sir."she answered, waiting in the center of the clearing. "Then take a moment. Clear your mind, and prepare yourself." he instructed. He had that same eagerness in his eyes as when he had finally gotten to teach his favorite subject, yet she suspected this time it wasn't for the same reasons. It made her uneasy. After all, she had so much in her head she didn't want him seeing. "On the count of three." He started, squaring off in front of her, wand raised. His eyes suddenly livid. "One... Two..." She straitened up, summoning her resistance. "Three – Legilimens!" The classroom vanished like water down a drain as memories started flashing by her, appearing in no particular order. _Victoria threw her arms around Yulisa on the platform... She was scanning through a row of books at the library, her chest filling with excitement... She ducked as a plate crashed against the wall not far from her head, __her father yelling..._ She was trying to push him out, trying to shut it all out, but it just kept coming..._ She faked a smile as her classmates recounted the great summer they had, feeling a twinge of jealousy..._ Finally she broke the gaze, breaking the spell. Her neck a little sore and feeling the pinch of a slight headache. "I see you get the concept... yet undoubtedly require more practice." He stood emotionless, his eyes still yearning with curiosity. She suddenly felt he was looking for something, and that she had just done better than she suspected.

"Close your eyes." He said calmly. She did. "Take a deep breath... let it go... again. Breathe... let it go... Keep going. With each exhalation, release your thoughts. Let go of all emotion." His voice was low as he spoke slowly. She listened, trying her best to obey, yet she felt she might have more success if he stopped talking. "Let's try again. One... Two... Three – Legilimens!" _She was holding the opes concentrating, trying to heal a plant across the room_. She immediately felt a surge of panic, she must protect the opes! Since she knew pushing him out would unlikely work fast enough she instantly focused all her energy on redirecting... anything but the opes! _Instantly the glowing necklace faded to something else... __She was standing in a corridor, her lips locked with Eli's._ She wanted to groan in frustration. It was better than the opes but hardly something she was comfortable with him seeing. As she tried 'letting it go,' the memory shifted. _Eli began to fade as Professor Snape took his place. _She quickly realized it was not a memory. "_No!" _Her desire to shut him out suddenly becoming her only thought, and just like that, she returned to the potion's room.

Her heart raced as she waited for some sign as to how much he had seen. His eyes were narrowed in thought, his expression appearing unsure. Silently she prayed she had managed to push him out before he could clearly grasp what he was seeing. There was a pause. "Better. Again." He said quickly. "One... Two..." She scrambled to gather resistance. "Three – Legilimens!" _She was in the Gryffindor common room, fourth year, a fifth year student had just made a nasty remark regarding the potion's professor; Yulisa jumping to defend him despite being angry __with__ him __herself__..._ She tried again to push him out, but she felt him pushing back. He seemed to be holding on tighter, as if now that he knew where to look he was determined to see it._ A week ago she was in her bed, the tears streaming down her face a__fter he, seemingly without reason, threw their friendship out the door... A potions lesson down in the dungeons, he was standing at the front of the room lecturing, she paused from her notes to glance up to him admiringly... a forbidden thought as she embraced her desire. They were alone in his classroom, she took a step closer_. Her mind screamed to push it out, her body starting to tremble from her effort. _Her eyes looked up into his as she leaned in to gently touch her lips to his. Her eyes falling shut as their mouths barely grazed each other. _It was gone. She stumbled slightly, freezing as soon as she regained balance. Her head hurt with a sharp pain, but it went ignored. The entire room suddenly deathly still, so deep a silence it was as if her own heart was scared to beat. He stared... His face completely blank, his eyes empty. Then, he looked away. Calmly walking back to behind his desk and recording his notes, as if nothing had happened. "I'd say that's enough improvement for one day. You're dismissed." Words couldn't seem to find her, so silently she left. Along her walk back up to the seventh floor, feeling returned to her. By the time she reached the portrait she was shaking, her thoughts terrified. What had she just done?


	31. Chapter 31

The Keeper

Chapter 31

Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining through the crisp, early November air. Students spent their weekend studying, socializing and relaxing about the grounds. Teachers graded papers, prepared next week's lesson plans and too, sought the rare moment of quiet. Down in the dungeons, Professor Snape sat in his office, staring at the organs and plant remnants floating in their jars. His lesson plans laid unopened on his desk. Next week's workstations went unprepared. Silently he sat, replaying every image he had seen, dissecting every piece until they swirled in his mind like the contents that scattered his walls. This changed nothing... Yulisa Carmona was still a student. An _underage_ witch, whom at such an age could not understand love and its devotion... The Dark Lord was still rebuilding his army. Harry Potter's life was still in imminent danger and consequently, so was his. He still had roles to play, still had dangerous lies to uphold, and frankly, does not have the time for such distractions as the whims of a teenage girl... No. The fact that she admires him, that she feels what she mistook for love, and that she even in some twisted way wants him... he closed his eyes as he quickly suppressed the gleam of happiness the thought seemed to bring... none of this changes anything... Yet... From the beginning of this school year the thought had already struck him that her friendship, and any subsequent alliance, could be of benefit to him; and now this... Yulisa Carmona: Gryffindor student, _friend_ to Harry Potter, soon to be member of the Order, and Keeper of the healing opes. This... _She, _could greatly be to his advantage... He sat, contemplating, _weighing _each option. Yes. Given the information, any decision, any action that is to ensue, must, with the utmost care, be very thoughtfully calculated.

Sunday morning Yulisa went through the poses and meditation of the yoga Victoria had prescribed. She'd like to do them outside, closer to the ground and to the earth's own energy field, but winter was already knocking at their door. After enjoying a long Autumn, the season's first snow was projected for next Tuesday. The brilliant leaves of October already long fallen. With a slow deep breath she completed the familiar routine. Then she was up, and ready to meet Hermione for their study session in the library. The boys, despite the girl's opposing opinions, decided to take the day off and spend their Sunday elsewhere. Naturally, they had completed all the homework due the following week and were concentrating on O.W.L. preparation. By now, Yulisa had read all their textbooks for the year, though as always, Hermione had completed them prior to the start of term. Still they had them scattered about the long table, their class notes out in companion as they diligently made their way through mock questions and prompts. "What careers are you considering?" asked Hermione after they grudged through the Ancient Runes O.W.L. preparatory book. "Quite a few." Yulisa began, looking over to the stack of career pamphlets off to the side. "My mother was an Auror. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't seriously considering following in her footsteps; but I can't help the feeling that would be the only reason I was doing it..." she admitted, looking over to her friend. "Curse-breaker sounds exciting." she quickly added, grabbing one of the brochures. "Traveling the world in search of ancient treasures hidden under historical sites." "Yes, but isn't that extremely dangerous? I mean, Curse-breakers almost never retire. They usually end up dying during one of their excursions." Hermione pointed out. "Hmm. Yes, that might be a little _too_ exciting." Yulisa agreed, setting it back with the others. "A Healer seems like a nice position, or even a Matron!" "A Matron?" "Head nurse... or orphanage director." Hermione glanced up confused. "Matron has two definitions. One runs a hospital or infirmary, the other runs an orphanage." Yulisa explained. "Right." Hermione nodded. "Though Potioneer could be interesting..." she added as an afterthought. "Well, I think you have a natural inclination to the position of Healer." "Or Matron." Yulisa added. "_Or Matron._" Hermione repeated. "Though you are quite talented at Potions. I think you definitely possess the ability of becoming a Potions-master, if you were to pursue it." Hermione opined. "Thank you!" Yulisa exclaimed at her friends compliment. "And what about you, Miss Genius?" she asked in a not sarcastic way. Hermione blushed slightly. "Honestly, I haven't decided. I'm just planning on doing well on all my O.W.L.s to leave my options open." she explained. "Are you taking all twelve?" Yulisa asked in disbelief. "No." she answered simply. "I'm not planning on attempting Divination or Muggle Studies. You?" "Same." And so their day went on, productively, as they both preferred it.

Monday morning Yulisa's heart pounded load in her ears as she made the long walk down to the dungeons. She was yet to know how her last lesson was to affect their relations, and a thousand different scenarios played maliciously through her mind. He begun the class, as he did almost every class, with attendance. "Brown." "Present." "Carmona." he called in the same monotonous voice. "Here." she almost whispered in the back. "Deacan." he continued. She was surprised he had even heard her. "Here." For the most part she kept her head down during lecture, her nose close to her parchment where it belonged. At the start of application she swiftly gathered her things and immediately set to work; appearing to concentrate intensely on today's potion. A few minutes later, he begun his usual rounds, and though she refused to look up from her cauldron she swore she could feel him glide silently from row to row. Maybe she was starting to improve in this energy sensing thing after all. As he began down the back row she felt a surge of reckless bravery, and out of her sudden courage, or plain stupidity, she glanced up giving a faint smile. Passing her workstation, he returned what was once a familiar upward twitch at the corner of his mouth. Her insides jumped ecstatically as she looked back down to her assignment; doing her best to conceal the smile on her face and not to look too enthused. That afternoon, while she sat in Professor Umbridge's "defense" class, she wondered what it meant; suddenly impatient for Thursday and Friday.


	32. Chapter 32

The Keeper

Chapter 32

"Very well brewed." Professor Snape commented, peering down at Yulisa Carmona's cauldron. "Much better than most in this class." he concluded, sending a sneering look over to Potter two cauldrons down. "Thank you, sir." she said quietly. He just continued his way up the row. The next day she reported after dinner for her private lesson. They began with another hearing exercise and continued silent spell casting. Disgruntled by her previous failure, Yulisa had been practicing silent charms whenever the opportunity presented itself. So of course, this lesson saw quite a drastic improvement over the last. When he placed the grimy cauldron in front of her, she made the 's' motion wordlessly. The cauldron was soon cleaned with what appeared to be absurd ease. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden leap in progress, not hiding his satisfaction. He quickly had her move on to more difficult spells; such as blocking and disarming. Not speaking the spells often caused the effect to be weakened but with practice, the spell could become more potent. She had only preformed three spells the entire lesson, but by the time she left, her silent casts were almost as strong as her verbal ones. "Next week you'll be tested over all that you've learned the last ten weeks, so I suggest you study." Professor Snape said, knowing very well that she wouldn't need to. "We will be covering a lot of material over the course of these lessons and periodic reviews should do well to keep it all... fresh." He explained. She nodded in agreement. "You are dismissed." "Thank you, sir, and good night." She replied turning to grab her things. "Good night, Yulisa." he called from his desk, already recording his notes. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to leave.

Over the next two weeks, it was as if his little cold streak had never happened. He went right back to praising her work, to using her first name (still only when they were alone), and to being more... relaxed when they interacted. Once again, she was someone familiar to him, a student he favored on the same level as his beloved Slytherin pupils, and therefor treated with the same bias and allowance. "I don't understand how you can be friends with him. The man is insufferable." Harry growled as they left the dungeons after a particularly bad Potions lesson; or at least for Potter. "Have you ever even _tried_ being nice to him?" Both Ron and Harry looked over to her as if she was suddenly speaking German. "I mean you've hated him since day one." "And so did you!" Harry raised. "I remember when you couldn't stand him." "Yes; but then I decided to make my enemies my allies." She explained. "It might not be such a bad idea if you chose to do the same." "It took you almost two years to win him over!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't have that kind of patience!" "Or self control." Yulisa commented lowly. "But look at where it got me." She pointed out. "I'm not going to work my butt off just to have some git finally treat me as he should treat everyone." Harry concluded. "Besides, _Hermione_ has always been a model student and he still treats her like the rest of us." Harry was right. Professor Snape did treat Hermione with a bit of contempt, despite her own decent amount of respect towards him. Yet, as polite as she was, she had never really made an attempt to befriend him; and most definitely never as much of an effort as Yulisa had shown three years prior. She let the topic drop, not seeing the point in arguing with him.

She had passed her review flawlessly, and then breezed through her next lesson which was once again, hearing. He announced at the end of the lesson that this was to be her final hearing instruction as she had apparently mastered the skill. The following Saturday was a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The whole school gathered in the stands to watch. As the brooms soared and the Quaffle was passed, supporters cheered on their respective teams. Harry and Yulisa were backing Ravenclaw, while Ron and Hermione sided with Hufflepuff. A small wager of sweets may or may not have been placed. Cho Chang dived for the snitch, but Hufflepuff seeker, Summerby, was close behind her. The entire stadium seemed on the edge of their seats but a Bludger tore right by them, almost knocking them both off their brooms. The snitch evidently lost during the scramble. Spectators' attention turned back to the Quaffle in play as the seekers resumed their search. Yulisa was sitting between Harry and Hermione, both girls not as excited as the boys beside them; when suddenly, she felt that familiar sensation of dark eyes burning into her. Glancing over to the teachers box, Professor Snape was indeed watching her, his expression appearing to be of analyzing something. She gave a smile as she raised her hand in a disguised wave before tucking some hair behind her ear. Maybe it was because he was hidden in a crowd or just the felicity of a school Quidditch match, but he actually smiled back; both sides of his mouth fully upturning. Her grin widened at the marvel in front of her, but he looked away, politely applauding Hufflepuff's goal. She continued to stare at his face for a second longer, deeply intrigued by the sincere trace of happiness that seemed upon it. His eyes, however, were pondering, as if he was calculating something. It was normal for him, so she, too, quickly returned her attention to the bet she and Harry would soon lose.

_It was a quiet evening, away from Peeves' tricks and stacks of papers to grade. __There was a gentle fire crackling in the fireplace of his sitting room; its dim light along with the candle lit lamps illuminated the rows of books that blanketed the walls. He sat comfortably upon his couch, reading as he enjoyed his night away from the castle. She shifted slightly, as she rested her head on his chest. Yulisa Carmona sat, reading beside him, leaning against his side cuddled under his arm. Her body was warm as the scent of her hair drifted up to his nose. He felt a sense of satisfaction and belonging while they enjoyed the __peace of the night. She closed her book softly, setting it on the table before turning to look at him. He glanced down, lowering his __own__ book. The familiar tender smile graced her face as she leaned in touching her lips to his. He released __his reading material__, pulling her closer as her touch awakened every cell of his body... _Snape's eyes opened during the middle of the night, quickly glancing over to his clock reading four in the morning. He sighed, turning; wishing to go back to where he had just been while simultaneously feeling no desire to return to his slumber. This wasn't the first time he had dreamt of her, just the first so vividly. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him resist the growing feeling inside him, regardless of his logical internal combattery. _She is a student._ He reasoned with himself. _Underage._.. Yet it seemed the more he tried to suppress it the more it seemed to fight back. She was intelligent and talented. Mentally disciplined and self controlled. All of which were traits that he highly valued. Not to mention that he still found it highly intriguing that a girl of these qualities and of reasonable attractiveness would be so admirable of him. He didn't lack self confidence, as strangely she made it obvious what she valued in him; it was just a scenario he never thought he'd find himself in. As he thought about it, the idea slowly grew on him. _He could wait... wait until she graduated, wait until she was 17, wait until all of this over... _He knew by then it'd probably be too late, but if she really loved him... He knew the probability was small, but the idea seemed captivating. When the timing was right, he could make her his. 


	33. Chapter 33

The Keeper

Chapter 33

Yulisa Carmona was walking down a corridor, her footsteps light as she exercised her new hearing capabilities. Though the three Ravenclaws behind her were also tip toeing, their steps were clear to her sensitive ears; allowing her to keep track of each of their positions without looking over her shoulder. They were returning from a D.A. meeting. Harry studying the map to check the hallways, then sending the students off in small groups when the coast was deemed clear. Tonight, he saw that it was Professor Snape making the rounds on the fifth floor near the Ravenclaw common room, so naturally it was Yulisa's job to escort the Ravenclaw groups back to safety. She didn't like the idea of using her good standing with Snape for Potter's advantage, again, which she made very clear to him. Yet, if she could protect her fellow D.A. members in their fight against Umbridge and potentially Death Eaters, it was a cause, she felt, worthy of a little resource manipulation. Still they were quiet, doing their best to maneuver undetected. As she saw the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room for the third time that evening, she felt a wave of relief knowing this had been her last convoy. She kept watch a few feet away until the three had disappeared securely up the staircase and into Ravenclaw Tower. Finally allowed to return to her own common room, she hurried, still moving as quietly as possible, hoping not to make use of any resources tonight. Unfortunately, as she rounded the corner near the staircases she met something far worse than her beloved professor. Delores Umbridge. The stout woman standing in the middle of the corridor, just as shocked as Yulisa, to be running into someone so late at night.

"Well, what do we have here?" Professor Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice.

"Good evening, professor. I was just, um, looking for..." her mind was racing frantically. She had prepared an excuse, but she knew Umbridge wouldn't give her the same lenience as he did.

"She was looking for me." the familiar cold voice said behind her. Both ladies turned their heads to see the Potions Master approaching them.

"And why, would a student, not of your house, be searching for you at this hour of the night?" Umbridge inquired with a little chuckle, not hiding her suspicion.

"To report the completion of her detention." He explained simply. "As I'm sure you know, _this one_ has a very particular aptitude for disrespecting authority." He said, glancing over to Yulisa with a cold look of distaste. Still, she struggled not to smile, noticing his step forward placing himself, protectively, between her and Umbridge.

"Yes. I might recall." Professor Umbridge said, her eyes looking past him at the girl with a forced smile. "Well,-" she started, returning her attention to her colleague. "if you ever find you need a more... effective reparation; having her write lines seemed to work quite nicely. Isn't that right, Ms. Carmona?"

Snape's eyes flashed. "Yes, ma'am." Yulisa quickly replied, bewildered that Umbridge had the audacity to even hint that _he_ was incapable as a disciplinarian. The pink, toad faced woman smiled every so sweetly at her obedient student as Professor Snape spoke up.

"And what, may I ask, brings you to this corridor at such an hour?" Her face didn't move, as she smiled and blinked spaciously. It was obvious she wasn't prepared for that question. "Surely, after three months, you've learned your way around the castle?" Her chest seemed to puff out at the accusation of her being lost.

"Of course I know where I am going, Professor Snape; and seeing as you have everything here under control, I'll just be on my way." Umbridge concluded, giving one last nauseating smile as she continued on to the stairs.

Turning, he made a small gesture with his hand indicating Yulisa to follow. Silently, she did. They, both, walking quietly back into the corridor until they were out of ears length from the stairs. "Now, tell me. What are you really doing out of bounds, at night, _again?_"

"I couldn't sleep, sir." she stated, looking down at his feet, appearing embarrassed.

"Might I suggest reading... in your bed or at the very least your own common room?" he said.

"I've tried reading, sir. I can't concentrate... that's why I walk." she explained looking up.

"What could possibly trouble your mind to point that _you_, are incapable of reading?" Her eyes instantly dropped back down to the floor. It was true that sometimes she did have a hard time sleeping, but why was something she didn't want to discuss with anyone. It was too personal. After her lack of answer he changed the subject. "Is there something wrong, Yulisa, with the seventh floor, that you cannot contain your midnight strolls to its confounds?"

"Well, the Weasley twins... and I know I should probably never take advice from them," she added from the sudden look that appeared on his face. "... they suggested I go down to the kitchens." she continued, trying to clarify why she had ended up two floors below Gryffindor Tower.

His eyes narrowed. "And yet, the kitchens are in the basement..." He pointed out, taking a step closer. His face showed impatience as he obviously could tell she was lying. "Since we both know you are perfectly capable of counting... tell me then, how is it that you ended up on the _fifth_ floor?" Her heart started to race as she ran out of excuses. She hadn't expected him to really look into it this far. "Or maybe the better question is _who _are you protecting? Potter?" he asked barely over a whisper. She could see the red of rage flickering at the thought that James's son was her reason for being out and within Umbridge's reach.

"No, sir." She stated calmly, looking deep into his eyes. "It's not him." She knew his Legilimency would be to her advantage, because she was telling the truth. It wasn't Harry Potter she was out risking her neck for. It was for all of them.

Staring into the honesty reflecting through her eyes, he took a breath, suddenly seeming contrite at almost losing his temper. "Come along." he said, suddenly very calm, walking back toward the stairs. She did. As she followed him down the stairs, he spoke quietly, as not to wake any of the portraits.

"This is the second time I have caught you out of bed past curfew..." He started as he took long strides down the stairs. Yulisa had to skip steps to keep up with him. "And while listening to that moronic duo is not, in your best interest... equally so, neither is wandering the corridors while our dear Inquisitor does the same." Surprisingly quickly they were down in the dungeons walking down an unfamiliar corridor. At a door she had never seen, he stopped swiftly, turning to look back at her. "Do you know what this?" He asked, motioning to the door.

"No, sir." she replied.

"This is my office." He said opening the door, then motioning for her to go in. She did, with him following closely behind. "A draught of peace should ease any restless thoughts keeping you awake." He began, heading immediately to a door, leading to what she assumed was his private stores. From inside she heard the clang of vials shortly before he reappeared with a small flask of the familiar potion. "I expect you to go strait back to Gryffindor Tower and drink this as soon as you are back in your dormitory. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a slow, quiet voice.

"Yes, sir." She answered with a nod. Finding her response acceptable, he handed her the bottle.

"Should you, in the future, find yourself incapable of sleeping, while similarly incapable of containing your strolls; you are to report down to this office, _discreetly_ of course... and I will provide you with another dose." He explained.

"But, sir, what if you're sleeping?" she inquired.

"Knock." he replied curtly as he stepped around her and headed back to the door. It was obviously time for her to leave. Taking one last look at the flask in her hand, she pocketed it and then headed on her way out.

"Thank you, sir." she said quietly.

"Good night." he almost whispered as she past, hearing the strange gentleness within them. Before she could say another word, the door was closed and she was alone in the corridor. Not hesitating, she returned to Gryffindor Tower where her friends were anxiously awaiting her return.

"Yulisa, what happened?" Harry immediately asked. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were standing beside, all looking equally worried as she climbed in through the portrait hole.

"We saw that you ran into Umbridge." Hermione began. "And then there was Professor Snape..."

"What did Umbridge say? Did you get into trouble? Is she suspicious of anything?" Harry was bombarding her with questions.

"I'm not in trouble. Professor Snape got me out of it." she said in low voice.

"I told he would." mumbled Ron to the others.

"And no, Umbridge doesn't suspect a thing... or, at least, I don't think she does. She seemed shocked to see me." Yulisa said, trying to reassure Harry. She was tired after tonight's events and wanted to sleep. Almost ironically, she didn't need the potion in her pocket, but by the look on his face, Harry might.

"And Snape? Why did he take you back to his office?" her panicky friend questioned her.

"I told him I couldn't sleep, so he gave me something to help." she explained, yearning for her bed.

"So you're not in trouble?" Ron asked sounding amazed.

"No." she answered, suddenly realizing just how lucky that was.

"Geez, maybe we should befriend that greasy bat..." Ron mumbled again.

"Not a chance." Harry said darkly. His distaste for the Potions master still just as strong. Yulisa had an annoyed look on her face at Ron's comment.

"He's not a greasy bat..." she growled, her fatigue making her grumpier than usual.

"Have you seen his hair?" Ron continued, as they all stood to return to their dormitories. "It's called shampoo, Ron." - "Don't tell me, tell him!" - "Ugh! You're so shallow!"

"Let's just go to bed, ok?" Hermione interjected. Everyone being too exhausted to argue, they nodded silently. The three boys going left to the boys side, while the girls went up to their own beds. Yulisa, ignoring Ron's battering, prepared for bed and eagerly crawled atop of her pillow. Setting the vial he had given her safely in the box beneath her bed, she quickly fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The Keeper

Chapter 34

The following Friday she reported down to the Potions Classroom for another private lesson. Since she had successfully completed her hearing curriculum, they were resuming the feeling portion of her training, much to her anguish. She felt a sense of dread as she prepared to start the exercise, remember the last time how she had accidentally touched him, and now that he knew about her feelings... it was something she greatly wished she could practice with someone else. When he put his hands into position, just under hers, her cheeks burned pink at the sensation of him being so close. With her eyes shut, she didn't see the tiny smile that glimpsed his face while he silently began the drill. The activities Victoria had suggested seemed to be helping, as she could feel him much clearer than before. Yet, her emotions toward him kept distracting her concentration, causing her to stumble or loose him completely. She struggled to get a grip, but toward the end, Professor Snape, too, seemed a bit annoyed. Something she attributed to her own mistakes.

"That's enough for today." he said, heading for his desk. His voice sounded agitated, and his face looked tired from concentration. "You are dismissed."

"Good night, sir." she mentioned quietly on her way out. He remained silent, making her feel even more disappointed with herself. When she left, he stopped writing; placing his hand over his face and running his fingers roughly over his eyes. _How frustrating it was... feeling her so __near__. The thoughts that plagued his mind. __He wasn't accustomed to this... to feeling such internal conflict._ He was certain he had noticed her own mental strain during the drill, but due to the unusual chaos within, maybe he was wrong. Whatever the case, be it his tension, or hers, or both, it had been a relatively unproductive lesson. _How frustrating indeed..._

Just as winter came into full swing, so did the fifth year work load. The end of the first term was already a short three weeks away, and days seemed to pass by, one essay after essay; assignment after assignment. The next Friday she found herself, again, as every Friday this year, standing in the clearing of the potions room, and as more often than not, with eyes closed. This time she was determined to suppress her feelings, relying on her Occlumency lessons for guidance, and to concentrate. Professor Snape, too, seemed colder than usual but she assumed he had just been thinking along the same lines as her. Reminding her that her place was as a student helped keep her focused, and satisfyingly, she did better. At the end of her lesson she was able to follow his hands, not with ease just yet, but without quickly losing "feel" of him, which was a great improvement.

The four Gryffindors spent most of their time in the common room or library, hidden behind their mountains of homework. Their only break being the weekly D.A. meeting, which all of the members seemed to look forward to with great anticipation. Yulisa would internally admire Professor Snape during Potions as to get it out of her system, emotionally closing herself off before lessons. Her next private lesson saw, again, decent progress. Directing all her control at concentrating, she not only could follow his hands but began walking, following his movements around the classroom. Even though her eyes were closed, she felt she could see. In her mind she saw the room, all his movement sending ripples through her image, like waves through water. Well, all his drastic movements at least. Her senses were not tuned yet to detect subtleties, but she'd get there. Practice and patience. As she left the dungeons, Professor Snape stared at his notes. Unbeknown to her, being a highly acute Legilimens and Occlumens, he could tell she was restraining herself; compartmentalizing her feelings, allowing her to manipulate her attention into her studies. What she also didn't know, was that he was doing the same: repressing his growing feelings for her to remove the tension it would cause during such instruction. Yet, her display of will power and grasp over herself, only made him want her more. She was growing quickly, steadily becoming the kind of witch, he'd be proud to call his own.

"Okay," Harry said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper that carried through the room. "If I'd know that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly. Several people laughed.

"We can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again." And so, the final D.A. meeting before the Christmas break went on, each of its members doing enormously better than when they had started. "You're getting really good," Harry said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff – maybe even Patronuses." There was a murmur of excitement as members grouped together in pairs and threes, waiting for the "all clear" to return to their houses. Not needing to escort anyone tonight, Yulisa helped Hermione pull Ron from the Room of Requirement. He, obviously, not seeing that Cho was trying to get Harry alone.

When Harry returned that night to the common room, he was silent. Yulisa let Hermione try to explain why Cho Chang would kiss him and then cry about it, while simultaneously argue with Ron over his "emotional range of a teaspoon". Frankly, she didn't particularly care for the perpetual, highly unstable, hyper-emotional state Cho appeared to always be in. She understood her boyfriend had been murdered the year before, and for that, she had Yulisa's utmost sympathy. Just the constant crying and drama; it was a little more than Yulisa could handle. She was always kind to the older Ravenclaw, naturally, but for most part kept her distance. Finally, after Harry stared silently, mentally turmoiled, into the fire for twenty minutes, Hermione rolled up her letter to Krum, Ron finished his Transfiguration essay and Yulisa completed the reading Victoria had suggested, they went off to bed.

It wasn't until Thursday morning, when the girls found Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's missing that they heard about Harry's dream. How last night he had somehow witnessed Mr. Weasley being attacked by a giant snake, and Dumbledore, much to Umbridge's fury, arranged for them to leave the school early to be with their father. Yulisa and Hermione were anxious to join their friends at the Order Headquarters, but like the rest of the students, had to wait to the official end of term on Friday.

Her last private lesson of the term passed, much like the previous two. She resolved herself to concentrating and continued in her progress. She was able to follow him, moving where he moved, pausing when he paused.

"Excellent work." he said, concluding her lesson. "I'm sure Victoria will be very pleased."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I do, after all, have an unusually good tutor." she replied, glancing up to him playfully. To her delight he smiled, hopefully finding it amusing.

"Since there will be a three week gap til your next lesson, here is a list of conceptual topics you are to study, independently." He explained, handing her a roll of parchment. Just what she needed, more homework. "Included are a list of spells you are to practice silently, along with chapters you are to read regarding Defensive knowledge. I took the liberty of sending Victoria the list of books you would need to complete the assignment, she should already have everything in order. _Note... _I am not requiring any chapter outlines or essays, however... you will tested upon everything you have learned cumulatively, upon the resumption of these lessons, including the breaks assignments."

"Yes, sir." she answered, not playing anymore. Again, a faint smile seemed glimmer on his face, but as soon as she thought she noticed it, it was gone.

"Come along." He instructed, heading for the door. Nodding, she followed. "Are all your belongings set?" He inquired leading her to the front of the castle, where a carriage would take her to the Knight Bus.

"Yes, sir. Everything is packed as instructed." She informed. When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, it was empty; most of the school already gone or in their houses, as it was nearing curfew. With a swift wave of his wand, a gold spark went flying out of the tall oak doors and down the hill, apparently to signal for a carriage to come. Quietly, they waited.

While they stood there, Snape felt a strange twinge. It almost felt as if he'd miss her during her time away and discreetly glancing over to her, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd feel the same. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were turned toward the Christmas decorations adorning the tall walls, silently wondering what the Order was going to look like. It had been described as dark and dingy, but she assumed the adults would spruce it up for the holiday festivities. Though on the other hand, she wasn't sure how much time they had for such matters. As her eyes did a final sweep, she noticed the mistletoe they were standing under, instantly remembering how Peeves had been maliciously moving them to the most inappropriate places. Due to her looking strait up for longer than usual, Snape too, glanced up to see what had caught her attention. He also stared, suddenly unsure as to why she found it so captivating. She turned her head to the man standing beside her, his face still upturned. In the distance she heard the sound of the Thestral's feet, beginning its ascent up the hill. He looked down, his face blank. Not really sure what she was doing, she took a step toward him. His brow seemed to crinkle in confusion, but she lifted her chin placing her lips on his. They lingered, pressing so softly against his own, while she suddenly felt the sensation of melting. When she slowly pulled away, she felt him lean in as if he was going to follow but then quickly, too, pull back. The carriage breached the top of the hill, as they stared at each other, both pair of eyes holding equal confusion.

"Merry Christmas, Professor." she whispered, swiftly turning and heading out into the night's snow.

{The last D.A. meeting of year was taken from the book.}


	35. Chapter 35

The Keeper

Chapter 35

The streets of London blurred past her as she stared out the window. What had she done? Why?... Kissing a teacher... She closed her eyes, resting her head against the cold metal of the wall beside her. Part of her still wasn't sure if it had really happened, or if it somehow had been her imagination.

_He had leaned in,_ she thought to herself. _Almost as if he didn't want her __to __pull away. _Silently, she shook her head. It was madness, she concluded, looking to the shrunken head bobbing at the front. He would never be interested in her.

As she looked back at the window, her eyes focused on her reflection instead of her surroundings. She examined herself. Maybe she was pretty... though she wasn't sure. As she stared at her own face, she didn't strike herself as ugly. Still, nothing special. She was thin, her body not as developed after her years of malnutrition, though she was slowly starting to catch up. After Victoria had moved in she hit a growth spurt; most likely in response to her drastic improvement of living conditions. She no longer resembled a skeleton, her bones disappearing under skin that slowly started to glow with health. She had finally started to take a womanly shape, finding curves for the first time last summer. Victoria had been quite excited, stating she was quickly growing to resemble her mother; whom actually had been very beautiful.

_Hmph._ She huffed quietly. _Like any of that mattered..._ She was still a child in his eyes. He probably didn't even take her feelings seriously. How could he? She had nothing compared to his wealth of skill. Then on top of that, he was smarter. Sure, she was one of the brightest in her class, but he had years of experience over her. Not only older, but so much wiser. She looked away from the window, unable to look at herself anymore as her mind suddenly fretted over how immature she must be to him. With her strange necklace, that by know she was sure he had figured out its true identity. Which only made it worse... a young girl given a tremendous responsibility she wasn't prepared for. How she had hid behind him, unable to protect it herself... unable to fulfill the promise she had made. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to fight the tears of frustration that were now building.

As the bus neared her stop, she looked down at her necklace resting safely under her blouse. She was already learning to use it, but she'd get better. Yes. During the break, she would have Victoria all to herself. She would unlock its secrets, bonding with it the way a real Keeper would. Just as Victoria had said, the Order might need her; and Mr. Weasley's recent attack... what if there were more? Indeed. She would master her stone. She would become a valuable asset to the cause, and a powerful player. Then, she'd be able to protect the necklace herself, to protect them all... maybe then he wouldn't see her as a child anymore.

"Here you go! Watch your step and don't let the door bite you on your way out!" the shrunken head announced as the Knight Bus stopped somewhere in the night. As Yulisa stood grabbing her trunk, the crystal shined a deep blue; she suddenly feeling as if the stone, itself, was responding excitably to her new found determination.

"Yulisa Carmona." Mad-Eye Moody stated, as she stepped off the bus. "I'd recognize Sophia's daughter anywhere." She smiled as she shook the hand of her mother's old colleague.

"It's so nice to see you again!" She said politely, remembering how disappointed she had felt last year when he hadn't seemed to recognize her, but then again, that was an imposter.

"Well you certainly have grown since the last time! I think last time you were only this tall." He mentioned holding his hand to his waist, before taking her trunk. "Hurry along, now. We don't want to be spotted." he continued, leading her into some shadows. Safely under the darkness, he tapped his wand at the top of her head, sending the familiar ice cold feeling of a disillusionment charm. Once invisible, they set out for 12 Grimmauld Place.

It was late when she arrived, most of the other members already sleeping. Still Victoria and Mrs. Weasley had waited up, making sure there was something in the kitchen in case she was hungry. As instructed, she very quietly tip toed passed the sleeping portrait of the late Mrs. Black and joined her guardian in the kitchen.

"How is Mr. Weasley?" Yulisa asked, still very concerned.

"He'll be fine, deary. Don't you worry. He's at St. Mungo's, where the healers are doing their best." Ron's mother reported. Just then, the tea kettle started to whistle and she hurried over to the stove. With her back turned, Yulisa turned to Victoria, whispering.

"Do they need my opes? I can heal him, can't I?" she asked. Victoria smiled.

"I'm sure you could, but it's not necessary. His wound really isn't so bad." her guardian tried reassuring her.

"Still," Yulisa began in her hushed voice, "I want to keep training over the break. Get better with using it."

"A very wise idea." Victoria commented before looking up to her friend. "Thank you." she stated, taking the tea cup from Mrs. Weasley.

"Tea, dear?" Molly asked, looking over to the youngest in the room.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I think I should head up to bed. I have a lot of homework to complete during the break." she explained, smiling over to Victoria.

"Yes, Hermione mentioned the same." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Well, good night. You'll be sleeping with Ginny and Hermione; Victoria can show the way." She said, turning back to the kitchen.

"Good night." Yulisa responded, following her guardian up the stairs.

"I'll create a curriculum for you before I go to bed." Victoria stated. "Did you do any of those exercises I suggested?"

"Yes, ma'am. I completed all of them." She reported.

"Good girl." Victoria said, stopping at her new room. "Your things should be inside, sleep tight." The older woman said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night." Yulisa replied, before slipping in quietly.

The next morning Yulisa was able to get a good look at the place. From what she could tell, it had once been a very ornate town home; with a large kitchen in the basement, an expansive dinning room on the ground floor, then, four floors above that housing what she assumed were more bedrooms and bathrooms, counting the number of people there. It had obviously been unoccupied for many years, the beauty decaying into neglected ruins. Sirius Black, however, seemed very happy at having everyone over for Christmas. Over the weekend, all were decorating the house, singing Christmas carols and really enjoying the festivities. During the early part of the week, Yulisa and Hermione worked through most of their assigned homework, wanting to free up the rest of their break. Wednesday, however, there was not a single mention of homework or study, for it was Christmas Day!

The morning of, Yulisa awoke to find a pile of presents at the end of her bed. Smiling she went and sat among the parcels as the two other girls were already doing the same. Ginny was half way through hers. Harry and Ron must of partnered this year, as they each gave her half of a set of Potion encyclopedias. They must of gotten the idea from Hermione, as she gave her a book on Healers and another on Matrons. There was the usual sweater and sweets from Mrs. Weasley and the bag of candies with a scarlet ribbon from Professor McGonagall. Victoria, too, had left a basket of various home back goods, along with beautiful notebooks, a book on "The Obscure World of Energy Magic", and various gift cards. Sitting at the bottom of the pile was, again, a familiar looking package wrapped in black paper, no tag. Confused she took it and started to unwrap it carefully. It was another book, just like two years prior. Only this time, there was an inscription:

_For one of my best._

Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the hand writing. It was from _him._ Closing the cover she examined it thoroughly. It was an old, leather bound book, obviously used but still in good condition. She wondered with great curiosity if it had been from his own collection. The title read: "Advanced Defensive Theory." She quickly flipped to the table of contents and scanned the subject listing. It contained information on some very dark magic. A book, that at Hogwarts, would most definitely be kept in the restricted section. Closing it, she stared at it one more time in her hands, still surprised to have received anything from him. And the paper... had he given her that book of charms third year?

"What is it, Yulisa?" Ginny asked, noticing her just staring at whatever was in her hands.

"Nothing." She said quickly, setting it out of view among the other gifts. "It's just a book, I was reading the contents." Ginny seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to her own loot.

"Thanks for the set of inks, Yulisa!" Hermione said, organizing her now opened pile.

"You're welcome. I thought you could use them to color code your notes." she mentioned. When she bought the inks, she had made sure there were enough for all ten O.W.L. subjects to have a unique color other than black.

"You're right!" Hermione exclaimed, pausing as she made her revelation. "That will be so helpful when managing my study schedule. Why didn't I think of that?" Yulisa just smiled, she had wondered the same thing.

"Well thank you for the books, and for telling the boys something good to get me." Yulisa continued. An encyclopedia set was much better than the random things they often gave her, not that she wasn't grateful. It was just that this gift would probably see a lot more action than their previous ones.

"Did you notice I remembered the Matron?" Hermione asked playfully, since Yulisa had stressed it last time.

"I did!" she replied, giggling slightly. Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door.

"Safe!" Ginny called. The twins immediately opened the door, sticking their heads in.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" they said in unison.

"Just so know, I wouldn't go downstairs anytime soon." Fred announced.

"Harry and Ron, however, are taking visitors." George mentioned.

"Percy?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. The git." Again, they spoke simultaneously. Ginny just shook her, as her brothers slipped out and loudly made their way up to the next floor.

"What's going on?" Yulisa asked confused. Was Percy downstairs?

"Percy's been a real jerk lately. He's siding with his precious _minister_ and has all but rejected Mum and Dad since. He didn't ask how Dad was doing after the incident!" Ginny explained.

"Is he _here_?" Yulisa asked suddenly, wondering why they would tell him the location of the Order Headquarters.

"Of course not. He probably just returned Mum's gift or something." Ginny explained, quickly changing to go visit Harry and her brother. Hermione just shook her head in disapproval. Yulisa, too, started to change, ready to visit some of the other house guests. Afterward, while Hermione dressed, she organized her gifts, putting things neatly away. Taking one last look at the book he had given her, she slipped it discreetly under her pillow, thankful she had made him a gift this year. What she had given him wasn't much, but based on recent occurrences, she hadn't been sure what would be considered... appropriate.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape sat in his office. In his quarters were the usual gifts he received from Albus Dumbledore, the Malfoy family, and this year, a box of homemade baked goods from a certain student of his. Included with the box had been a note. As he sat at his desk, he read over it for a third time.

_Professor Snape,_

_Please forgive me for the forwardness I showed, and know that it was not out any disrespect. I cannot explain why I did what I did, __but I assure you, I know my place, as well as your own. Please accept my gift as a token of our friendship, as I know it is all that could ask of you._

_Wishing you the sincerest of holiday greeting,_

_- Y._

Admittedly, he was highly amused she still fretted over such formalities while he had almost laughed at the idea that he would have found her kissing him offensive. Yet, she had no insight to his true feelings, as out of necessity, he kept them well hidden. Naturally, she would have seen her affection as uninvited. Things would soon change, however. He had been calculating for weeks, hesitating to make his final decision. Though the moment he understood her kiss had not been another dream, the path ahead was clear. The feeling her touch had instilled was the final piece he needed to finally put the puzzle together, allowing him to see that now was the time to move his pawns into place. Staring down at the piece of parchment in his hand, he felt a great sense of excitement inside of him. Finally, his decision was made... the role she was to play.


	36. Chapter 36

The Keeper

Chapter 36

At the end of Christmas lunch, Moody and Mundungus arrived to help Lupin escort the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to St. Mungo's. Yulisa, too, wanted to visit Mr. Weasley, but Victoria insisted with only Sirius, Kreacher, and Tonks in the house, it would be a great time to work with the opes'. With a heavy heart she went ahead and told her friends the truth, while Victoria came up with some excuse for the adults.

"But that's great, Yulisa!" Harry exclaimed.

She glanced at him a bit shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, with you learning how to use... whatever that is, one day you could heal all of us." Ron concurred, they all speaking in hushed voices.

"I have to agree with the boys, Yulisa. I know you care about Mr. Weasley, but this does seem more important." Hermione added.

"But won't your dad be offended I didn't want to go?" She asked, still worried the others would perceive her the same way as Percy.

"Dad? Nah. Personally, I'm not sure he'll even notice. He should be home soon anyways." Ron explained.

"I'm sure Victoria will come up with a very reasonable explanation." Hermione reassured her.

Apparently Victoria's reasonable explanation was that after both of her parent's deaths, Yulisa was terrified of hospitals. When her guardian told her this, she looked on, mortified that she had been "_too scared"_ to support her friends family during a crisis. When Victoria saw the look on Yulisa's face, she quickly clarified that it was _her_ who insisted Yulisa not go. For as Yulisa was trying her best to be brave, Victoria was concerned about the stress the situation was causing. According to her, Mrs. Weasley had been extremely understanding. Still, Yulisa wished they could have come up with something different.

"This room should work nicely." Victoria stated, shutting the door and casting her charms to keep Kreacher out. "I know it's not as comfortable as if we were still on Spinner's End, but it'll have to do."

"This is safer though, isn't it?" Yulisa asked, stroking the leaves of one of the plants in the corner. A flower swayed towards her hand affectionately.

"After the Azkaban break outs, unfortunately, yes." Victoria sighed. She had wanted to postpone moving in with Order as long as possible; but just as Yulisa had suspected, the opes' secrets could not be protected if they, themselves, were no longer safe. Victoria didn't seem too worried, though, with most of the Order's members. She was weary of Kreacher the most, not trusting him after his years of devotion to the Black family. Him, and Mundungus. From the warning Victoria had given her, Mundugus was known as a bit of a thief and might steal the necklace, not realizing what it really was. The thought immediately distilled a sense of dislike for the man with Yulisa. After all, he wouldn't be the first to try to steal it.

For the rest of the day, while the others were out, Yulisa trained with her necklace. Her healing abilities were maturing nicely, yet Victoria had a look of disappointment in her eyes. Sophia, as Victoria remembered, had been quite adept with the stone and Yulisa was still far below the stone's full potential. What was disappointing was that Victoria didn't know what else to do. They could, of course, continue with her energy coursework, which would lead to improvement; but Victoria's intuition told her they were missing something.

As the older woman played with her own stone around her neck, she sighed. "Yulisa, remember how I said every stone is unique and has abilities known only to its respective Keeper?"

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to help you reach the level you wish to obtain." Victoria started, sounding defeated. "You see, every stone has its own internal workings; which is what makes the stones 'incompatible' with certain people. One cannot simply pick up an opes and start using it, you have to find its trigger. The secret of the stone itself that will unlock it completely..."

Yulisa listened confused. "But I was able to use it..."

"You were born the next Keeper for this stone. It would be a rare situation if you turned out to be incompatible with it; but you're still not fully accessing it... Sometimes the stones almost have a consciousness of their own. When you were five, you were too young to activate the opes by yourself. Especially during that type of situation; but I think you didn't have to. Your mother gave you the necklace because she wanted to protect you. The opes, being connected to its Keeper's emotions and thoughts, would have known this. I think the stone acted on its own that day, saving you because it knew that was its masters intention." Victoria explained.

"So it only obeys me because my mother wanted it to?" Yulisa asked, feeling a surge of panic.

"No. You are its Keeper, trust me! You wouldn't have been able to come this far if you weren't. I'm just trying to explain why you could use it before you should have been able to; but now... you've guarded the necklace for years. That's created a bond, but it's still not as deep as it could be... The level of mastery that you're searching for... I can't get you there. I'm sorry... I don't know its secret."

When the others returned from St. Mungo's, Yulisa's spirits were low. The news that Mr. Weasley was still doing fine was nice to hear, but unfortunately they also had something not so pleasant to report. At the Hospital they had run into Neville Longbottom visiting his parents. Yulisa's spirits dropped even lower as her friends told her what Bellatrix Lestrange had done. That night, she laid restless in her bed. She couldn't sleep and found herself tossing and turning, much like her dismayed mind. Her thoughts returned to the opes, how she didn't know where to go from there. Her energy curriculum would still be completed, but it wouldn't bring her where she wanted. She strained through her memories, feeling angry that her mother wouldn't have left her some clue, and the fear started to build that she would never become a full powered Keeper, that the stone, somehow, was not truly hers. Just then, the necklace glowed a deep blue, the same way it had on the Knight Bus. Looking down at it, a sense of calm ran through her. As if again, it responded to her, reminding her of the night she had found her new determination. Instantly a new thought appeared in her head. Victoria was right, she was _born_ as a Keeper, and a Keeper she would be.

The next day, Yulisa was once again determined to improve with her opes. She felt a sense of confidence, telling herself she'd eventually succeed. And if she had to go it alone, so be it. In the meantime Victoria helped as the best she could. During most of the break Yulisa continued on her energy coursework, building her abilities and mingling with the flowers in the corner. They seemed quite excited to speak to her, and told her all about what they had heard and witnessed throughout the house. Yet, Victoria had brought them in only a week before her arrival, so she heard nothing new. She discussed the other stones with Victoria, receiving the 'formal' education all the Keepers usually completed before being granted their opes and title. She was particularly interested in the Stone of Knowledge, but as Victoria pointed out, knowledge was pain. Victoria admitted to also being interested in that stone as a child, but now, she knew better than to want it.

"If you could have any opes other than the power stone, which would it be?" Yulisa asked, smiling as they rested in a corner.

"Yours." Victoria revealed.

"Really?" Yulisa asked, slightly shocked.

"With the healing stone, you get to help others. You get to end not just human suffering, but make gardens grow and animals thrive... it's a truly beautiful gift." Victoria explained, looking dreamily over to her pupil. Yulisa just smiled, having to agree with her. "What about you? Your turn."

"Um..." Yulisa thought for a moment. "The time opes."

"Ooooh..." Victoria smiled. "Guarding the gates of time, big responsibility!" They both giggled.

"But I would abuse it." Yulisa admitted.

"Probably I would too, but I guess that's why neither of us have it." Victoria commented. They both smiling at each other. "OK. Which opes would you not want?"

Again Yulisa had to think hard. "I think the Elemental."

"What?" Victoria exclaimed in disbelief.

"I just feel the Elemental stone would have too much in common with this one. If I have to trade, I want something good, something different." She said. Victoria shrugged in agreement.

"I thought you wouldn't want the Stone of Wealth."

"That wouldn't be so bad. I mean, if I was rich then I could give it to charity or use it to better the world." Yulisa explained.

"I just think that stone has so many problems..." Victoria said lowly. Yulisa laughed instantly.

"Says the person carrying the problem child of the family!" She pointed out. Victoria, too, started to laugh.

"My opes is not bad... it's just misunderstood!" Victoria concluded defensively.

"OK... what stone would you least like to have?" Yulisa continued.

"Time..."

The week passed by. Hermione and Yulisa had long finished their homework; and whenever she wasn't in opes training or completing Snape's extra homework, she was joking with the twins, playing Wizard Chess, or helping someone around the house. Wednesday before they were to return to Hogwarts, Yulisa was in the kitchen preparing icing.

"Whatever you're making, it smells good." Remus Lupin commented, standing near the door.

"Thank you, Professor." Yulisa replied.

"Well thank you for the courtesy, but I'm not a professor anymore." he returned, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Sorry, sir." She said, quickly looking up from what she was doing.

"Don't apologize." He said, taking a step closer to better she what she was doing. "Is that a cake?"

"Yes, sir. Italian cream with cream cheese frosting."

Just then the door opened and Sirius Black entered the room. "Did I hear cake?" The other two laughed quietly.

"I've made two... one is for a friend of mine, and the other is for us." She explained. "So don't touch!" She added, quickly looking over to Sirius whom had taken an eager step toward the counter.

"A cake for your friend... that's nice." Lupin said, his face seeming happier now that he knew he'd be getting a piece.

"Special occasion?" Sirius asked, still eying the already finished confection.

"Birthday." She answered, not wanting to go into any details. Given their history she felt it was better if they didn't know it was for him. She didn't trust Sirius to not try and spit on it. The men just nodded their heads.

"What are you two doing down here? Preying on someone else's sweets." Mrs. Weasley said, coming into the Kitchen to start dinner.

"She said we get a piece! She made two!" Sirius explained defensively.

"After dinner!" Mrs. Weasley corrected him, as she ushered them both out.

The next morning when Professor Snape awoke, he found a box with a note waiting for him. Inside was the cake she had baked. While the note read:

_Professor Snape,_

_ Thank you for sharing your wisdom. Thank you for spending your time and efforts on the invaluable instruction you give us. And thank you for being there, when we both fail and succeed._

_Happy Birthday!_

Sunday, the last day before they were to return to Hogwarts, Professor Snape made a visit to the Order; and though he greatly wished to see her, he saw only two of his comrades: Harry Potter and Sirius Black. He had come to inform Harry he would begin Occlumency lessons at the start of term, and after becoming on the brink of a duel with Black, he left; grateful she would be back at school soon, where he could have her to himself.

Monday she was back in Potions, hoping what had happened right before break wouldn't change anything. "Ms. Carmona, please see me after class." He mentioned, as he passed by her cauldron during application.

"Yes, sir." she said quietly. Her heart starting to quicken. When class was over, she hung back, waiting for everyone to leave. As the last student filed out of the room, she made her way down towards his desk.

His eyes made a quick scan of the room, making sure they were alone. "Yulisa, I would rather like it, if you joined me for tea. Is Saturday suitable?" She stared at him, not believing her ears. Waiting for her answer, he raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, sir. Saturday is fine." she almost stammered.

"Immediately after dinner. My office." He said, very businesslike.

"Yes, sir." she nodded, feeling quite confused.

"You are dismissed." He concluded, looking back down to his work. Silently she turned, leaving the classroom. Her mind starting to race at his unusual request.


	37. Chapter 37

The Keeper

Chapter 37

Harry's first Occlumency lesson didn't go very well, and the next morning he was still rather upset that it had only seemed to weaken his minds resistance instead of strengthening it. As Yulisa listened, she felt a great desire to tell him about her own private lessons; to point out that in the beginning she, too, didn't fully comprehend the usefulness of her exercises. Yet, as she toyed with the idea of informing her friends, a new Educational Decree quickly made her decision for her.

Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six.

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

High Inquisitor

Reading the notice, she suddenly felt it was safer to follow Victoria's example: any information regarding her opes will henceforth be on a strictly need to know basis. After all, not only was Professor Snape teaching _Defensive magic_, now he was directly disobeying the Ministry, with _two_ separate students. With a twinge of guilt she said nothing as Harry disgustingly reported the catastrophe of his second lesson. Soon enough, it was Friday, and she, herself, made her way down to the dungeons for her own first lesson of the term.

As scheduled, today was a review. She went through hearing and feeling exercises, doing much better on the latter after her continued work over the break. She then performed every silent spell he had instructed her to practice and answered a series of conceptual questions from her Defense lessons. Included among those questions were a few pertaining not to her assigned reading, but to the book she had received for Christmas. She smiled as she assumed he was checking to see if she had read it, and answered them flawlessly. The lesson concluded with her practicing defensive application.

"Exceptional, as usual. You are dismissed." He stated, his voice was flat and detached, but his eyes held pride.

"Good night, sir." she said.

"Good night, Yulisa." He replied, again a trace of gentleness floated on the edge of his words. She smiled, noticing it. Despite his rather formal composure during the evening, she left with butterflies in her stomach, feeling she was starting to see past his usual facade.

Saturday morning, the butterflies continued to pursue her as she played with her breakfast. She spent the day with Hermione, completing assignments and preparing for O.W. L. Exams. At dinner, her hands were almost shaking as she kept a close watch on the clock.

"Another game of Wizard Chess?" Ron proposed to Harry, the four standing up to leave the great hall.

"Sure. Yulisa?" he asked, looking over to his friend.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I'm going to take a walk, maybe read a little." She explained.

"Want company?" Hermione inquired.

"No thank you. Why don't you try a round of chess with the boys?" She suggested. Both Hermione and Ron looked put off by the idea. As they passed into the Entrance Hall the three went up the stairs, back towards Gryffindor Tower as Yulisa continued down the corridor, not sure where she was going. After passing through a classroom she rounded back, this time heading downstairs.

When she approached the wooden door of his office, she smoothed out her robes, still unsure why he had called her there. Taking a deep breath she knocked. The door opened, his cold eyes peering out to see that it was her. He turned, letting the door slowly swing open as he returned to his desk.

"Shut the door behind you." he instructed, as she stepped in. She did. "Black?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

"Please." she answered politely before taking a seat before his desk. Silently two cups appeared. He touched the tip of his wand to both, each filling with the steaming dark liquid. A tray of sugar, milk, lemons, and small biscuits appeared. Taking his cup into his hand, he sat looking across to her. She hesitated, but then reached forward and placed a single sugar cube in her cup before setting it gently on her lap. There was a slight pause.

"Tell me," he started, "How was your break?" He asked rather casually.

She paused, still confused. Despite her usual inquiries into how his day had been, he had never asked about hers. "It was nice." She began, thinking back to its events. "I spent it with friends. Received some nice gifts." she answered smiling. She had no idea if he knew about the Order, and since she spent the majority of her time working with the opes, she felt at a loss for things to say. "How was yours, sir?" He sensed her unwillingness to share, but ignored it.

"Fine." He answered. "I appreciate the sweets you sent. Thank you." Her face lit up a little, he noticed her defenses dropping slightly.

"Of course; and thank you for the book! Very fascinating." she said, feeling some of the awkwardness slowly start to dissipate.

"You really enjoyed it?" He asked, wondering if she was sincere.

"Yes, sir. Why wouldn't I?" Her confusion building.

"I never took you as being interested in the Dark Arts." he admitted.

"Oh, I'm not!" she said quickly. A trace of disappointment crossed his face. "I mean, I would never _use_ dark magic, but... I do... fancy reading about it. Familiarity with the subject is undoubtedly useful." She explained carefully.

"Very useful." he agreed. "What aspect of the Dark Arts do you most enjoy reading about?" His eyes seemed to glisten with a strong curiosity.

"Well the defense against it, sir." she stated, feeling uneasy. Admitting any real interest in dark magic seemed taboo to her. Why would anyone admit to having dark or cruel thoughts?

"Of course." he replied, a small smile appearing on his face. There was another pause. He waited, knowing she'd eventually tell him the truth.

"Actually." She began, looking down into her cup. "I find some of the practitioners quite interesting." she finally admitting, feeling she could trust him while also knowing he, himself, had a healthy interest in the subject.

"Such as..." he encouraged the conversation.

"Holmes and Legil." she said quietly, not looking up from her tea.

"Serial killers?" He didn't hide his surprise.

"What they did was horrible, of course. No excuse." she quickly declared defensively. "It's just the... thought they put into it. They were both very... organized." she explained, already regretting she hadn't just changed the subject.

"It wasn't reckless violence." He commented. "Everything was thoroughly calculated."

She smiled slightly, feeling relieved he seemed to share her sentiment. "One does have to appreciate their attention to detail." she said. He smiled, looking like he might suddenly chuckle.

"You must have quite a distaste for recklessness." He observed, it was an unusual trait for a Gryffindor.

"Not so much recklessness, just when people lash out blindly. It's not fair." She clarified. For the first time he heard a trace of bitterness pass through her voice. Her father, indisputably, must of shaped this opinion.

"So rather, you dislike a lack of control." His eyebrow raised, certainly finding this side of her intriguing.

"You mean people who hurt others simply because they can, casting their anger and problems onto those weaker than themselves, and throwing tantrums like a child? Yes... they're the weak ones." Her voice had a sense of conviction he hadn't heard from her before. "And it's disgusting." she concluded.

"Then what do you suppose we do with them?" He asked, his eyes glistening with an intense interest. Her composure instantly softened, the coldness of her own eyes immediately melting back to the gentleness they usually held.

"We forgive them..." she said looking away, her voice holding a sudden hint of sadness. He said nothing, as she resumed a formal repose. She felt a stab of regret, realizing she had just revealed a rather intimate part of herself. The way he looked at her however, was as if he was captivated. She was, as he knew, a very kind and gentle person; but her years of abuse left its scar. The mar of anger and pain; a stain on her innocence. Yet, as he looked upon her in her imperfection, seeing a glimpse of the darkness she had hid from everyone for so long, she was beautiful. He smiled, knowing with certainty she was perfect for the role he had chosen for her. All doubt fading.

"Is Defense Against the Dark Arts your favorite class, then?" He questioned, changing the subject.

"Not really. I think I prefer Potions..." she paused, realizing she liked the class because of the person teaching it, rather than the subject itself.

His smile didn't fade. "Flattering."

"Why do you fancy Defense, sir?" she asked, slightly dreading the return of the subject.

"The Dark Arts are... a worthy adversary. A very versatile and eternal thing. Defending against it is a true challenge. As ones defenses must be as flexible and inventive as the art you wish to undo." He explained.

"Like a game?" she speculated.

"Like a puzzle." He clarified.

"I love puzzles." She exclaimed. "Would you care to hear a logic one, sir?" He raised his eyebrow at her sudden excitement before motioning with his hand for her to continue. She sat up a little straighter, a wide smile on her face. "There are three boxes. One box has only apples. One box has only oranges. The last box is an equal mixture of apples and oranges. All the boxes are labeled but all the labels are wrong. Is it possible for you to correct all the labels if you reach into only one box and take only one fruit, without feeling around?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Yes." He answered calmly.

"How?" she asked, her face now beaming.

"Obviously, you take the one fruit from the mixed box. Since the labels are wrong, whatever fruit you get is what is in the box. Then, based on this and the fact that the other labels are wrong, you consequently know the contents of the other boxes." he explained.

"Correct." she praised him.

"Let's try another..." He returned. "What is weightless, can be seen with the naked eye, and when you put it in a barrel, it makes the barrel lighter?"

She thought. "That's easy... a hole." The two continued, trading riddles and games of logic for several minutes. Her eyes warm as she admired the trace of happiness that had appeared on his face. Finally, he looked over to a clock noticing a whole hour had passed.

"As much as I've enjoyed our tea, it's time you returned to your common room." He announced. A glimpse of disappointment crossed her face as she looked down to the now empty cup.

"Thank you for inviting me, sir. It was really lovely." she said sincerely, the informality between them quickly fading.

"Would you care to join me again?" He asked, his eyes for the first time reflecting a flicker of warmth.

"I would love to." She admitted.

"Two weeks from now. Same time." He said, standing from behind his desk. She too, stood, quickly placing the empty cup gently on his desk and following him to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday then, sir." She stated, the butterflies still invading her stomach.

"On Monday." he concurred, opening the door.

"Good night, professor."

"Good night, Yulisa."

.~~~~~*~~~~~.

"Name all of Jupiter's moons." Hermione read, from the Astronomy O.W.L. Preparatory Book.

"Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto." Yulisa recalled. "Describe the geography of Io." she asked Hermione, glancing at her own copy of the book. Ron sat next to the girls in the library, his head laying on the table as he impatiently awaited Harry's return from Occlumency. "Do you want to try, Ron?" Yulisa asked as soon as Hermione completed her long analysis of Io's surface formations. The red head just grunted.

"It wouldn't hurt to study, you know." Hermione pointed out.

This time he turned his head so it rested on his chin, staring over to the brunette. "Yes it would. Don't you know I'm allergic to boring?" Yulisa giggled slightly. Hermione didn't find it amusing.

Over the next two weeks, Ron dreaded Harry's Occlumency lessons almost as much as he did, not liking being left alone with the two bookworms. Hermione, too, found his lack of devotion to his studies distracting.

In Yulisa's private lessons, they continued the feeling exercises, and she, consequently, continued practicing her own Occlumency. Both Fridays before entering the Potions classroom, she would empty her mind and release all emotion. Gradually, it became easier, but still, his body being dangerously close to hers often left butterflies dancing in her gut. She did her best to suppress it.

When the awaited Saturday came, she felt a great wave of anxiousness, constantly checking the clock for when dinner would be. Sitting at a table in the library again, she stared out a window, her leg bouncing like crazy on the ball of her foot. Hermione glanced over to her, being highly distracted from her letter by the vibrating it was causing.

"Hermione, can you read this and make sure it's right?" Harry asked, holding up his newly completed Transfiguration essay.

"I'm a little busy, Harry." she said, glancing over to Yulisa again with another annoyed look. "Why don't you ask her."

"Yulisa?" Harry's voice breaking her internal absorbance.

"Huh?" she looked back toward her group of her friends. Her leg freezing.

"Finally..." Hermione mumbled, quickly resuming her transcription.

"Could you check this?" Harry asked.

"Sure." she agreed, taking it.

Later that evening as they sat eating dinner. Yulisa stared at her plate, finishing her meal quicker than usual. Her leg resuming its rhythm. She glanced over to the staff table as soon as she noticed movement. Professor Snape stood, still discussing something with Professor Flitwick, and the two men left, exiting out a door near their table. She stared back down at her plate, taking a deep breath, assuming she should give him time to get back to his office. Her leg stopped, but her fingers instantly resumed the banter.

"Yulisa, are you OK?" Hermione asked, starting to look concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah. Why?" She said, not noticing her fingers.

"Well you've seemed to be nervous all day." Hermione pointed out. The boys looked over to Yulisa, apparently not having noticed it.

"Oh... I just forgot something... and I couldn't figure out what it was; but I think remember now." She said standing.

"Do you need our help?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'll be fine, nothing important. I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Sure." "Yeah." The three nodded. With that she turned, heading out of the Great Hall. If this happened again, she would definitely need to come up with better excuses, and not act so suspiciously.

She hurried down the steps and into the dungeons. As she neared his door, she calmed herself, then knocked. "Enter." she heard his voice as the door magically ajarred. She stepped in, waiting to see they were alone. "Close the door, please." The room was empty, Professor Flitwick had gone. After she did what he asked, she took her seat; the tray and tea cups appearing. "Black again?"

"Yes, please."

"Or coffee? I didn't think to ask..." He mentioned, his wand pausing over her cup.

She shook her head. "Tea is fine." she said. "It's a little late for coffee." she pointed out, as it was already well into the evening.

"You don't take coffee with your dessert?" He asked, handing her the cup.

"I do, sometimes. Thank you." she answered, taking the cup and then placing a single sugar cube into it. They both sat back in their chairs, looking over to each other. "And you, sir? Do you drink coffee?"

"Occasionally." he admitted, sitting with a slight smile on his face.

"How have you been, sir?" she asked. Despite seeing each other regularly, they didn't have time for conversation.

"I've been well." he stated. She was about to respond when he interrupted her. "Formality... is not necessary here..." He added.

She stared. "Excuse me?"

"You keep referring to me as 'sir'" he pointed out. "While very respectful, this is not a classroom. This is a... private meeting."She didn't try to hide the shock that came across her face. He always insisted, quite firmly actually, that all students address him appropriately. When she remained silent, he added. "We are on more... informal terms, are we not?"

She looked down to her cup, feeling her cheeks start to burn as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening. "Yes, I guess we are." She said, looking back up and sitting strait. A small smile appeared on her lips, but he could tell she wasn't accustomed to the idea just yet.

"I wish to speak to you regarding your lessons." He started, again his tone unusually casual.

"OK."

"You've done very well, advancing quickly... you should master the feeling portion of your curriculum soon. Subsequently, we will be moving onto sensing, a rather difficult skill, but one you are undoubtedly prepared for..." She sat, listening. He had never really given her a report on her progress, though she assumed she had been moving along well enough. Both Victoria and Snape appeared equally satisfied. I was wondering, however, if you were bored?"

Her eyes grew wide. "No, sir. I mean..." she paused, not sure how to properly correct herself. She quickly gave up and continued with her thought. "I really enjoy my lessons, I find they are very useful."

"You've been using them?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"To avoid Professor Umbridge." she admitted, feeling her cheeks start to burn again. Yet, he held his relaxed smile, his eyes seeming pleased that she was already exercising her new skills. While they were intended to advance her in dueling, they undoubtedly had other applications. He felt a surge of reassurance at how quickly she had discovered that.

"I only ask, as you seem to have a strong interest in Occlumency as well." He stated, this time her cheeks did go pink. "If you would like... I could give you further instruction on the subject; even teach you Legillimency."

The smile that instantly appeared on her face was answer enough, still she spoke. "I don't want to burden you..."

"How noble." He interjected. "I'll add it to your schedule." he concluded.

"Thank you." she replied, her voice full of gratitude.

"Speaking of Occlumency, I assume you've heard of my other extracurriculars..." he suddenly mentioned, looking over at her. She thought for a moment, wondering whether she should admit she knew about Harry's lessons. Very likely he was instructed, as her, not to tell anyone; yet he confided in his friends. The thought sent another shot of guilt through her gut. "He didn't tell you?" Snape asked, not hiding his skepticism.

"Yes... he did." she finally broke down, under his gaze. "But he only told us... Ron, Hermione, and I. He's telling everyone else that asks that he has Remedial Potions." She explained, praying he wouldn't get in trouble. She hoped she and Snape had a sort of mutual confidence, and that he wouldn't soon prove her wrong. He didn't seem angry though.

"You must be close friends... if you were one of the few he chose to confide in." He pointed out.

"I guess." She said, shrugging slightly. She was friends with him, but as far as ranking goes, she would put Ron first, then Hermione. Third, however, wasn't a bad place. "And as his friend... is Remedial Potions really the best excuse? Couldn't you say he was serving detention?"

"That would tip him off to our little arrangement, wouldn't it?" He said.

"Maybe, but Remedial Potions... all our classmates will think he's stupid." She objected, showing genuine concern.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Potions isn't exactly something he excels at..."

"Yes, but Remedial level?"

As much as he greatly wished to seize the opportunity to insult Harry Potter, he didn't, knowing it would probably anger her. "It's no surprise to find you, Yulisa, down in the dungeons. You have, after all, been serving detention every week of your entire career here at Hogwarts... even when I didn't assign you detention, you volunteered... No one thinks twice when you walk down the stairs... With Potter, however, it would be rather usual if he suddenly served detention twice a week until further notice... Despite his disregard for the rules, I doubt even I could come up with a plausible explanation." He explained. She listened, his words making sense to her. "Besides..." he added. "You're a better liar than him."

Her eyes flashed up defensively, meeting his own. "Why would you say that?" she almost demanded.

"It was meant as compliment." he stated, seeming amused.

She took a short breath. "Openly deceiving... as talented as you may think I am at it, has never been something I enjoy."

"But you are... so talented at it." Snape said, smiling. "After all, you're probably the most deceptive person I know."

She stared, shocked. "What?"

"Tell me, do any of your classmates have a single clue how your home life was like for all those years?" He asked.

"Yes." she answered tensely.

"But only your closest friends, right? And let me guess, was that before or after you showed up with bruises across your face?" He continued, still speaking completely calm. "Did you ever tell any of them a single thing your father did to you?"

"Yes, I did." She mentioned rather matter-of-factually.

"But only when they asked you, correct? Cornering you into telling them?"

"I wasn't cornered! I could have easily come up with an excuse!"

"Yes. You're honest, but only when directly confronted. Other times, you reserve to keeping it to yourself. I bet they don't even know about your lessons, or our tea..." The hurt that flashed through her eyes confirmed it for him. He had just read her like a book. "But..." he began again, speaking determinedly gentler. "Deception is a necessary evil for you... you do, above all, have an important artifact to protect." Her defenses shot instinctively up. He knew... "It's why you're naturally inclined to Occlumency. How you were able to hide the pain and anger, quite successfully I might add, for an impressively long time despite not having any formal training. Everyone sees you as so kind and forgiving, but we both know you have a mean streak." She didn't care how he tried to spin it, to her it was still an insult. When she held her silence, he concluded. "A natural deception is a highly valuable skill, Yulisa. One that cannot be taught... Don't lose it."

A sudden confusion washed over her. What did he mean?

"_The point_ I was originally trying to make, is that you already have firm grasp on the beginning steps for becoming a successful Occlumens. Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you've heard, isn't doing too well in his lessons. So as a friend... I suggest you offer him some guidance." He said, coming full circle.

"Sure." She said shortly, still rather offended.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked, rather abruptly.

Again, her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

"Romantically, like you were with that reclusive Ravenclaw." He said it as if it was just another casual subject. While she stared in shock, but then again... they were on _informal_ terms.

"No. Why? Are you?" She asked, feeling her heart beat catch up with the rate her mind was spinning.

"It appears our time has run out again..." she quickly glanced over to the clock, strangely feeling disappointed despite the unpleasantry of their conversation. "If you care to, I would like for us to meet again. Same time, two Saturdays from now. That is, however, Valentine's Day, and I wouldn't want to... interfere, with any special plans you might have." He explained quite smoothly.

"No... I don't have have anything planned. Two Saturdays from now is fine. I'd like that." She agreed, feeling her cheeks burn again. He stood, preparing to open the door for her. She placed the half drunk tea on his desk, standing in turn.

"Until then." he stated.

"Until then." she mimicked. "Good night..." she thought how to end her statement, as she stepped out.

"Severus." he completed it for her.

"Severus." she repeated it back to him. He could tell it felt unnatural for her, but he liked how it sounded.

"Good night, Yulisa." he concluded, shutting the door.

{If, at any time, whether in this chapter or another, things get... out of character, please let me know. I find he's a rather difficult character to portray realistically in a casual or affectionate setting.}


	38. Chapter 38

The Keeper

Chapter 38

The dark wind blew through the trees, their arms dancing like evil shadows in the night. The moonlight cast a slight glow across the grounds, and any hope of spring seemed lost in the icy February air. Inside the tall walls of the castle, she laid in her bed; their conversations tossing like waves in her mind. His words stung because they were true. She did keep things to herself, but that didn't make her a liar. She didn't tell her friends about her father, or Snape, because why should she? How was that anyone's business except her own?... Knowing he didn't mean any insult by it, she let it go. After all, she couldn't help feeling she had bigger things to worry about.

"I swear, I think he just weakens it on purpose..." Harry grumbled over yet another unsuccessful lesson.

Yulisa listened, feeling that same guilty twinge, and then she decided to tell them the truth, to tell them everything. But as the words she wanted to say came to the forefront, so did his... _don't lose it..._ Then, it clicked.

Harry's mind was being invaded by You-Know-Who. It was the entire reason he was even in Occlumency; but it meant his thoughts weren't safe. Everything Harry knew, he knew...

She quickly glanced down to the necklace sitting peacefully under her robes. A sudden rush of fear and anger rising up from inside her. Her own friend could no longer be trusted! The thought was infuriating.

"Harry... you know, over the summer Victoria taught me a little Occlumency; maybe I could help you?" she suggested. "At least with the beginning steps."

"That's a great idea!" Hermione opined, Ron, too, nodding his head in agreement. Harry accepted.

Later, the two met up in a quiet corner of the castle. To help Harry learn to empty his mind, she walked him through some of the meditation activities she had done prior to her own lessons. His mind, however, was greatly less disciplined than hers, and he easily became frustrated, insisting that he had _already tried that..._

Soon, the week had passed; and it was once again her turn to practice the art.

"This evening... we will resume your work in Occlumency; as you wished." Professor Snape announced. Yulisa nodded, standing in the middle of the potions classroom. "Clear your mind..." he instructed, stepping away from his notes. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, feeling all emotion leaving her. When she opened them she looked at the man before her. "On the count of three..." he stated, raising his wand. "One... Two... Three, legilimens!"

Again the classroom swirled around her, but she kept her focus on her professor. As the images started to flash by her she continued to see his face, his mouth moving silently as he muttered under his breath. _Tears were running down her cheeks as she trembled, hiding in the bathtub, the enamel cold against her skin... the D.A. was around her, they were all practicing their stunning charms..._ The image of her friends and classmates was hazy though, the potions classroom becoming steadily clearer as she focused on the pair of deep black eyes that were penetrating her own. What memory came next she did not know, for as soon as it began to form she was back in the dungeons, standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by jars of floating parts.

"Better." he commented. "Again..." he resumed position, wand raised. She nodded in agreement, similarly readjusting herself. "One..." Her mind shifted, focusing on the fact that You-Know-Who potentially had access to the knowledge of her stone; the thought that too many people already knew too much. "Two..." Her anger made a disobedient surge as clearly in her mind she heard _'enough!'._ "Three, legilimens!" Again, there was swirl, like once again she would be pulled in by her memories, drowned in the recesses of her mind, but nothing... Her intolerance and impatience coursed like venom through her veins tapping into the dark within; her heart going cold. The ice gradually reflected through her eyes as Professor Snape quickly found them impenetrable. He lowered his wand.

"You locked me out," he observed, "But how?" He took a step closer, recognizing the bitter apathy. He had seen it once before. She took a breath feeling the ice melt away, the dark subsiding. "Anger..." he turned walking back toward his desk, "while a strong force, is easily overpowered. A skilled attacker, such as the Dark Lord, will quickly turn it against you. Besides... deadening yourself deadens your other senses too. A true Occlumens doesn't just suppress their thoughts and emotions, but can do so selectively." He explained, looking back over to her. "You'll need to find a better defense. Resentment won't bring you to the level you wish to achieve."

She looked away, thinking. "Why is it... that you didn't tell your friends?" he asked.

Her eyes came up, meeting his again. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell them about your past... or me, why?"

"I'm not embarrassed if that's what you think..." she said. He waited for her answer. "It's none of their business." she finally stated.

"You keep your private life private... it's something I like about you." he added, approaching her again.

"Yes, I remember..." she grumbled. He stopped in front of her, burrowing into her eyes.

"But it's none of my business either... Don't be angry, be confident. Keep me out of your mind... use your conviction." he instructed.

She took another breath, draining herself of all emotion again. He resumed his place, raising his wand. "On three. One..." She squared off... "Two..." This time holding onto sheer determination... "Three, legilimens!" _A swirl of darkness... her mother placed the necklace around her neck..._ She concentrated harder, focusing again on the man she could clearly see before her. Her thoughts belonged to her, and they were no ones concern other than her own... And with that, it was gone. She stood, firmly within the schools walls.

"Good. Again." They continued for the rest of her lesson. Yulisa persevered, keeping her thoughts to herself. She had just began successful Occlumency.

Harry, unfortunately, was not progressing as well, neither with Snape, nor Yulisa. Yet she could see he was trying, so she stayed patient.

Yulisa sat in the silence of an empty classroom, her eyes closed in meditation. In her mind, she explored her connection with the opes, sifting through her memories to try and find its trigger. Sitting beside her Harry's face was construed with concentration. He was attempting a mental disciplining exercise where he was instructed to keep his mind on only one topic. He was currently backtracking as his thoughts had, once again, gone astray.

"Yulisa, I'm sorry, but I think I'm done for today." Harry said, sounding tired. She quickly opened her eyes, checking her watch.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry! I lost track of time. It's more than enough for today. Good job!" She said reassuringly. Mental discipline was something that developed gradually, it took persistence and time.

"Do you really think I'm doing better?" he asked, skeptical.

"You're concentrating much better than when you started. Small steps!" He only smiled halfheartedly. "The mind is like a muscle, Harry. You wouldn't expect to walk outside and lift a huge boulder without first lifting small ones..." He nodded in understanding, rubbing his head in fatigue. Together they walked back to the common room.

The morning of the fourteenth, Harry was taking longer than usual to dress. No doubt in preparation for his date with Cho Chang. By the time the boys came down for breakfast, the girls were already waiting; Hermione tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today..." she said eagerly, tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face. "Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him. "This is really important... Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well... I dunno," said Harry dubiously. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well... all right, but why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly-" Hermione stated, before she hurried out of the Great hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of uneaten toast in the other.

"I have to go, too." Yulisa started, standing up.

"But we just got here!" Ron protested.

"Sorry, I left my bag in my room. I'll see you in Hogsmeade?"

"I can't go... I have Quidditch practice." Ron mumbled.

Harry instantly threw a dirty glance over to his red headed friend. "At least you get to play..."

"Then I guess I'll see you at dinner. Harry... see you at the Broomsticks." she said turning and hurrying up the stairs.

When she got to Gryffindor Tower it was almost empty. Everyone had already gone down for breakfast or was gathering near the tall oak doors for the departure to the nearby village. She opened the door to her room, headed strait for the bag sitting beside her bed. She paused, confused. Laying upon her pillow was a single rose, no tag, no ribbon. No clue to whom had sent it. Cautiously she picked it up, admiring its deep red color before gently placing its soft petals to her nose. Its smell - sweet. After a moment of admiring her anonymous gesture, she grabbed her bag, flower in hand, and made her way down for her trip to Hogsmeade.

Around noon, they found Harry already waiting in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had arranged a meeting with Rita Skeeter; an interview for Harry to set the record strait. Quietly Yulisa sat in the corner at their table; highly amused as she watched Hermione and Skeeter bicker back and forth. Luna Lovegood, whom was also at their table, was quite entertaining as well.

When evening came she made her way down to his office. She had given her friends the excuse of doing some activities Victoria had suggested. As usual, she closed the door behind her, and took her seat. The cups and tray appearing while she stroked the flower she still held in her hand.

"I see you received a gift." Snape mentioned in a bored tone, as he tapped his wand to each cup filling it with tea.

"Yes... I found it on my pillow this morning." She reported smiling.

"Anyone confess to sending it?" He placed a single cube of sugar in hers before handing it over.

"No." she said simply. "But I think I know who sent it."

"Do you?" She lifted the flower to her nose, gently brushing its soft petals against her lips, while he took a sip of his tea, watching her.

He was about to change the subject when she asked. "What are we doing?" His eyebrow raised. "This... the tea... Why?.. What is _this_?" Yulisa questioned, looking across the desk at him.

He seemed to hesitate. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but we are... friends? Yes?"

"I'd like to think so." she answered.

"Well this is what friends do." he stated rather simply. "They enjoy each others company, talk... get to know one another."

"So you didn't send me this flower?" she asked, taking advantage of the informal terms he set during their previous meeting.

He paused, curiosity getting the better of him. "And if I did?" he responded, a sly smile appearing on his face.

This time she hesitated. "Is this supposed to be a date?" her voice barely over a whisper. His face instantly went stern, his body resuming a more formal position in his chair.

"Ms. Carmona..." he began, but she interrupted.

"I know." His change in composure was enough. "I know teachers and students don't... date. I know the rules, _sir; _and I am very aware of the consequences a professor could face... unemployment... imprisonment... I just thought in this... informal setting we could be honest at least, call it like it is. After all, is it a coincidence that this started after what happened at Christmas?"

His stare was intense and his eyes calculating. He leaned back, looking amused. "You honestly suspect me of reciprocating your feelings?" He asked, sounding like he might laugh at the idea.

Her composure didn't change as he expected it would. Completely collected with a smile on her face, she held up the flower. "You asked if anyone confessed... but I never said anything about it not coming with a card."

His own smile didn't fade, but there was a pause.

"Since you have such a clear understanding of our predicament, I'm sure you know my feelings are irrelevant."

"Not to me..." she said, her voice low. There was another pause, as his eyes took that calculating stare again. He was choosing his next words carefully.

"Under different circumstance, one being if you were _older... _this could have been... a less platonic meeting." He stated calmly. His eyes were intense, gauging her reaction. She couldn't stop the wide smile from appearing on her face.

"For the record..." she started, trying her best to keep her voice even. "I'd prefer it if this was a little less platonic as well."

"Yet, the circumstance are as they are..." he concluded, wanting to move onto another, more appropriate, topic. "Did you do as I asked?" he asked quickly, not letting her continue on the other subject.

"With Harry? Yes." She answered, finding it difficult to dismiss what had just been said between them so easily. "I've been working with him any chance we get, but... he's not the type to suppress his feelings. He confronts them." She reported. It was a trait not fit for an Occlumens.

"Don't take it on yourself, Yulisa. Potter has always been rather... disappointing."

"He just needs patience." She stated firmly, trying not to rebuke at his comment.

"He doesn't have time..." He stated equally firm. "His connection with the Dark Lord puts _everyone_ at risk; especially those closest to him." Her gaze dropped to her cup, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Does he know about our lessons?"

"He knows nothing about my relations with you, none of them do." She quickly answered, still looking at the dark liquid in her hand.

"The healing charm?" he inquired, sarcastically. She paused, keeping her eyes down.

"I don't think he fully understands what it is..."

"Of course he wouldn't..." he mentioned quietly, his lip curling in his smile. She instantly shot him a deadly glare. This was his last warning. His face gently returned to a more serious expression, taking a sip from his cup. "Never the less, I suggest you exercise great caution in what you confide in him."

"Of course." She agreed, still feeling very disheveled over the issue. Looking back down at her cup, she lifted it to her lips, taking a sip.

"I trust you enjoyed your trip to Hogsmeade?" he asked, returning to small talk.

"It was rather entertaining." She admitted, smiling as she remembered the conversation she had witnessed in the Three Broomsticks. He waited for her to expand on the matter, but she didn't. "And you? Did you go to Hogsmeade?" Other than Hagrid, she didn't usually see staff along their field trips.

"No. I'm free to come and go as I please." He explained.

"Where do you go?" she asked, suddenly very curious. She knew almost nothing about his personal life.

"Wherever is necessary." He said, not revealing anything. "Where in Hogsmeade do you prefer to go?" He changed the subject, apparently still uncomfortable with discussing his life outside of Hogwarts walls.

"Nowhere in particular." She replied, thinking to herself. "I just like spending time with my friends... away from homework and assignments. Enjoying the fresh air." He nodded, then glanced over to the clock. She, too, followed his eyes; wondering how time seemed to escape so quickly from his office.

"Two Saturdays from now?" he inquired. She nodded in agreement. He stood, heading for the door. She placed the cup back on his desk, standing to leave.

"As always... Good night, Yulisa." He said, a small sincere smile appearing on his face.

"Good night, sir... and thank you." she said motioning to the flower. Before departing, she made an exaggerated motion, clearly aiming for his cheek, as she gently pressed her lips to the side of his face.

{Valentine's morning was taken from the book.}


	39. Chapter 39

The Keeper

Chapter 39

Just as he said, the following Friday was her last feeling lesson. With her eyes closed she easily followed his movements; feeling she could more easily see him when she couldn't see at all. He concluded their lesson with excitement in his eyes, foreseeing the product of the last six months of work quickly approaching. Soon, her weakness on her left eye would be compensated for. Soon, it could even be a strength, to use to her advantage. He felt a pang of excited impatience. Soon, she'd be ready to duel...

That night when she returned to her dorm, as usual, everyone was asleep. While she quietly changed her clothes she glanced over to the rose she had hung to dry by the bed. Its brilliant red had darkened into a chestnut maroon, its vibrant leaves now a dark emerald. Crawling into bed, her thoughts went back to him. It was all she could think about the last week... his confession. The happiness it had inspired, the thoughts it had provoked... She knew she couldn't have him, though she wished it wasn't so. She wanted nothing else and the thought of a forbidden affair was... tantalizing. But the risks; the consequences... She had checked the Wizarding Laws for underage relations, and found them to be very similar to the Muggle Sexual Offences Act of Great Britain. Due to his "position of trust", the age of consent was 17 (rather than 16 as it was in other cases). However, "sexual activity with a child" was defined as any form of penetration below the waist with the addition of oral contact. She blushed turning in her sheets, feeling _those_ activities could easily be avoided. Yet... it was only half the solution. Any sexual contact between a student and teacher was grounds for immediate termination; and with Dolores Umbridge along with the Ministry searching for anything to discredit Dumbledore, whose to say they wouldn't try to imprison Severus for a crime he didn't commit.

She sighed, wishing she could find a better answer. Though her choice seemed clear. She couldn't pursue him, not when he would be the one to pay the price. Risking his career, his freedom... it would be selfish... all she could do was wait. Wait two long years...

"Your sensing lessons will begin next week, in the meantime... we'll be revisiting Occlumency." he stated. Yulisa Carmona was standing in the middle of the potions classroom, one week later. "As last time you were able to lock me out, now it is time to begin the more... advanced applications. Simply clearing your mind, while effective, makes the use of Occlumency quite obvious. Selectively suppressing only that which you wish to hide, on the contrary, allows you to conceal your secrets... more discreetly." he explained. She nodded in understanding. "I'm going to ask you about your father, to which you will lie. Yet... I will be using Legilimency. _Selectively suppress_ the memories and emotions that contradict your answer." He instructed, taking a seat behind his desk. A chair materialized across from him. He motioned for her to take it. She sat, sitting strait with her head held high. As he so bluntly pointed out, lying about her father was something she did best.

"Your father..." he began, staring deep into her eyes. "was he good to you?"

"Yes. He was." she stated. In her eyes, he didn't see any scars of pain. As always the abuse laid well hidden.

"He never hurt you?"

"No."

"Never neglected you?"

"No." A sly smile came across his face, as he caught a rogue memory, one she hadn't thought to withhold. Though there was no swirl of darkness this time, she felt the memory growing clearer in the back of her mind.

"_This is the third time the payments been late, I'm afraid I really must speak to your father." A stout woman with graying short curls went to step past a young Yulisa. She was probably only ten. _

"_Wait! Why? We always pay you eventually, you know were good for it." She exclaimed, hoping she wouldn't open the door and see her father in his drunken mess. _

"_It's a matter of responsibility, if he thinks he can get away with..."_

"_It's my fault." Yulisa said abruptly. The elderly woman turning to look at her with a skeptical expression. "He gives me the money, but I... forget..." she explained, appearing too embarrassed to properly find her words. _

"_You forget?" The woman asked, coldly. Yulisa just stared, unable to speak. "Well, if you keep 'forgetting' to pay your utilities they get shut off... no water, no lights. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes, ma'am." she answered quickly. The older woman took a step back, eying the girl harshly._

"_Why does he entrust something so important to a child?" She spat. Yulisa just looked down at her own feet as the woman walked away. "An irresponsible, stupid child..."_

Five years later, she sat in the potions classroom. She looked away from his stare. Since the memory hadn't featured her father directly, she hadn't thought to suppress it.

"Conceal _everything_." he said, calmly.

"What if there's too many to count? What if I can't keep track of what agrees and what doesn't?" she asked.

"You will... as with everything, practice. Before then, just redirect." She took a breath, stretching her neck, already feeling tired. You'd think only suppressing some would require less energy than suppressing all... "Did you really forget?" he asked, continuing the exercise.

She hesitated, not sure if she was meant to lie to that one too. "No." she admitted. In the depths of her eyes he saw the young girl, glancing nervously over to her father as he took a swig from the bottle. Discreetly, she took some of the money from the table, placing it in her pocket so he couldn't spend it on more boos.

They continued. For more than an hour he asked varying questions, while she lied, trying to navigate him through her mind.

The next day she met him in his office, where they drank tea and carried on in mindful small talk. They discussed books, history... even theater. He liked going to see plays, operas, even ballets on occasion, though he seldom went. From the sound of it he never went alone, always accompanied by a friend or friends, of whom he did not disclose the names of. She was just excited he seemed to finally be opening up. After two years it was first time he discussed anything regarding his personal life, and she was almost shocked at how it easy it was to talk with him. Their conversation flowed as effortlessly as if Harry or Ron sat across from her. Snape, too, was pleasantly surprised at how smoothly they communicated. It was rare that he felt such ease in the presence of another person, and it was nudging him. Pushing him toward his desire to be closer to her, but he dismissed it. She admitted to never going to the theater, though she greatly wanted to. She had read several play writes, and had accumulated a list of shows she'd like to see within her lifetime.

"Maybe after you graduate, I can take you to one." He stated, calmly.

She smiled, her face so warm as she looked across at him. "I'd like that."

He glanced again over to the clock, the familiar feeling of sadness washing over her as it was once again time for her to leave. Every two week the time between their meeting seemed to get longer, and she often missed their time alone. Still, just as she had done the previous three times, she stood, placing her cup gently on his desk and heading for the door.

"Two weeks." He stated, opening the door.

"Yes. Two weeks." She repeated, looking up at him as she paused near the door, not wanting to step over the threshold.

"Good night, Yulisa."

"Good night... Severus." A small smile appeared on his face as she stepped out of the room, and made her way back to her common room.

After he shut the door he returned to his desk, taking his seat and taking hold of her tea cup. As he stared at the porcelain in his hand, his mind was calculating, revisiting his options. Maybe he had been wrong to leave it at platonic, to try and wait. Yes, he knew the law, but a blurred boundary... not enough to get him thrown into jail but enough to further cement her allegiance to him. For what he wanted from her, he'd need a deep rooted loyalty, one friendship alone, might not be strong enough to foster. But an obscure affair, just enough to guarantee his success, and well... if he got to have what he desired as a side effect, so be it. He smiled as he saw the pieces coming together. Yes... as long as he obeyed the law, avoided touching her in the wrong place in the wrong way... she could be his... but Albus, and the school rules. His brow crinkled in mental effort. Would Albus really fire him over something like this? And with the Ministry would he even have a choice?... He was one of Dumbledore's strongest assets, unexpendable... but what would it cost as far as their friendship? Snape rubbed his head in discomfort. How complicated everything was quickly becoming.

With the O.W.L. Exams looming ever closer, the fifth years of Hogwarts were busier than ever. Some even needed Peace draughts to ease the anxiety, something that kept Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey equally busy. Between his classes, Hospital wing orders, and private lessons with Harry Potter, his week flew by. On Friday, she began Sensing, an enigmatic skill to say the least. One that involved detecting subtle disturbances in an energy field, and a rather heightened sense of intuition. It was a skill Severus possessed, allowing him to pick up on and put things together, that seemed to others, in a way only he could. Victoria Adair was also a known practitioner, but it was Albus Dumbledore who was famous for it.

The next Monday the school had quite a scandal. Dolores Umbridge fired Professor Trelawny, the latter putting on quite an emotional display.

"There, there, Sibyll... Calm down..." Professor McGonagall had broken her way through the spectators and marched strait to her colleague. "Blow your nose on this. It's not as bad as you think, now... You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. Yulisa was disgusted as she noticed the look of pleasure Umbridge got from Trelawny's distress. On the other side of the Great Hall, she noticed Professor Snape standing behind Harry, his face blank but his eyes, indisputably, disapproving. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine." said a deep voice. The oak front doors had swung open, students scuttling out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. Leaving the doors wide behind him, he strode forward through the circle of onlookers toward the place where Professor Trelawny sat, tear stained and trembling, upon her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here-" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she – that is to say, I – feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawny is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

To many onlookers' surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid, that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawny continue to live at Hogwarts." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course." Professor Sprout alongside Professor Flitwick also came hurrying forward. The Herbology professor grabbing Trelawny's other arm while Flitwick charmed the luggage into floating up the stairs. Umbridge was standing stock-still, staring at Dumbledore who continued to smile benignly.

"And what," she said in a whisper that nevertheless carried all around the entrance hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. _"You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty Two -"

"- the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. There was a shocked murmur around the students as the sound of hooves filled the hall. White blond hair and astonishingly blue blue eyes, the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse. "This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

* * *

"I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you Hermione?" asked Parvati smirking. It was breakfast time, a few days after the dramatic event, when they were to have their first lesson with Firenze.

"Not really," said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I've never really liked horses." She turned a page of the newspaper, scanning its columns.

"He's not a horse, he's a centaur!" said Lavender, sounding shocked.

"A _gorgeous_ centaur..." sighed Parvati.

"Either way, he's still got four legs," said Hermione coolly.

"Besides, I don't think bestiality is her thing." Yulisa commented, causing milk to instantly shoot out Ron's nose. Looking disgusted, Lavender and Parvati stood and walked away.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Professor Snape." Hermione commented with a wide smile on her face, trying her best not to laugh with the boys.

"Was it too rude?" Yulisa asked, suddenly feeling contrite.

"Just sarcastic." Hermione said, finally returning to her newspaper.

"It was brilliant, is what it was." said Ron, helping Harry clean up the milk. Yulisa smiled faintly and returned to her oatmeal. Needless to say, she wasn't as excited as her two female classmates. Centaurs were interesting creatures, however, and Yulisa was very curious to see how the new teacher would approach the obscure subject.

Since Firenze couldn't climb the stairs to the North Tower, the Divination class was moved to classroom eleven on the ground floor. As Harry, Ron, and Yulisa entered the room, they found themselves right in the middle of a forest clearing. The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their back resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, looking rather nervous. In the middle of the room, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.

"Harry Potter," he said, holding out a hand when Harry entered.

"Er – hi," said Harry shaking hands with the centaur. "Er – good to see you..."

"And you," said Firenze, inclining his while blond head. "It was foretold that we would meet again." Behind Harry stood Yulisa, whom to both of their surprise he turned his head to next. "And Yulisa Carmona." The centaur mentioned, inclining his head a second time. "I was very looking forward to meeting you."

"Um, thank you. Pleasure to meet you as well, sir." She replied, incredibly baffled. As the three turned to join the rest of the class upon the floor, they saw that their classmates were all looking at them with awe, apparently deeply impressed that they were on speaking terms with their new professor, whom they seemed to find intimidating. Parvati and Lavender, both shot dirty looks over Yulisa as she sat down, shrugging to her friends.

"Let us begin," said Firenze. He swished his long palomino tail, raised his hand toward the leafy canopy overhead then lowered it slowly, and as he did so, the light in the room dimmed, so that they now seemed to be sitting in a forest clearing by twilight, and stars emerged upon the ceiling. There were oohs and gasps. "Lie back upon the floor," said Firenze in his calm voice, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races." The lesson carried on with star gazing and herb burning, the students searching for symbols and shapes swirling within the potent fumes. Firenze was nothing like any human teacher they had ever had. His priority did not seem to be to teach them what he knew, but rather to impress upon them that nothing, not even centaurs' knowledge was foolproof. The bell rang outside the classroom door and everybody jumped; most had completely forgotten that they were still inside the castle, quite convinced that they were really in the forest. The class filed out, looking slightly perplexed; the three on the point of following them when Firenze called, "Harry Potter, Yulisa Carmona, a word please." The three turned, Ron hesitating. "You may stay," Firenze told the red head, "But close the door, please." Ron hastened to obey. Firenze delivered a rather vague warning for Harry to deliver to Hagrid, a warning neither of three understood, but nonetheless promised to deliver. "Thank you. Now, if I may speak to Ms. Carmona alone, please." The two boys glanced over to their equally confused friend before leaving.

When they were alone, Firenze turned smiling to his new student. "So this is new Keeper of the Healing Opes." he stated. Shocked, Yulisa quickly glanced down to her chest, wondering if the necklace had somehow slipped out from beneath her robes. "I don't need to see the stone to know you have it." He continued. "Your opes is connected to the spirits of nature, to the Forest... naturally us centaurs are very aware of your movements." He explained. She looked up at him, not knowing how she felt about this new knowledge. "But that is why I have asked to speak to you." he said, his face changing to a very serious expression, as it upturned toward the stars. "I have reason to believe your opes may be in danger." He stated. Her eyes grew wide, her face instantly looking up as if the threat was written upon the sky like words on a page. "For the last three years a warning has burned in the stars, one that burns most brightly now... it tells that the one who sits at the hand of evil is moving closer to you, and worse, it would appear now they have finally put you within their grasp."

She looked over to him, a sense of terror rising inside her. "What does that mean? Who is it?" she demanded, her voice breathless.

"Unfortunately, they don't say. The stars do not give us names or faces," he said, looking down at her, still calm. "It is unclear what their intentions are, as the stars have given, quite unexpected and unusual signals... but it is clear that whomever this person is, they intend to entrap you, within what, again I can not say." She continued listening, his interpretations offering her little solace. "Just take extra caution, Yulisa Carmona. Good day to you." He concluded. She stared shocked that that was her dismissal.

Despite that she would now be late for Potions, instead of hurrying downstairs to catch the bell she ran strait to the headmasters office.

"A rather disturbing thing to hear, indeed." Professor Dumbledore consoled the distressed student. "But I assure you, Yulisa, you are safe here at Hogwarts." Yulisa took another sip of her chamomile tea as she turned down his offer to another cookie. "Now, you should head back to your class, and I shall inform Victoria. We will decide how to best approach this, but don't let it trouble you." He said, smiling from over his spectacles. Placing the tea cup back on his desk, she stood, slowly regaining her composure.

"Thank you, headmaster." she replied, before turning and heading back down the long flight of stairs.

* * *

"Ms. Carmona," his cold voice called as she entered the dungeon. "You're late." Professor Snape stopped in front of her, glaring down suspiciously.

"Sorry, sir. I was with Professor Firenze." she explained. A strange expression crossed his face, a slight trace of... worry?

"And what, did he wish to speak to you about?" he inquired, raising his chin slightly.

She glanced around quickly. "I'll tell you later." she whispered, stepping around him to report to her desk. He seemed to take a breath of discomfort. Hastily, he followed. "After class." he issued in a hushed tone as he passed by.

"Were you with Firenze this entire time?" Harry asked, amazed.

"I'll tell you later." she replied, just as swiftly. She threw her attention to today's potion. If she hurried she could still complete the assignment. When the bell finally rang, students started poring out the room, headed up for lunch.

"So?" Harry inquired, anxiously.

"Sorry, I..." she muttered, motioning toward Professor Snape's desk. "I'll tell you at lunch?" she offered. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes as they, once again, left without her. As usual she waited for the classroom to empty then made her toward the front of the room.

Snape flicked his wand, the door swinging shut as she approached him. He raised his eyebrows beckoning her to explain. She took a breath, looking down a the wooden desk top. "Professor Firenze said the stars are telling him that the opes is in danger." she reported. Though he seemed to try to hide it, a flash of concern blinked along his features.

"In what way?" he asked impartial.

"He said," she continued, remembering his exact words, "the one who sits at the hand of evil has put me within their grasp, and whomever it is, wishes to entrap me." She reported.

He had looked away from her, his eyes focused on something across the room, his face completely blank. "Did you report this to the headmaster?"

"Of course, sir." A small trace of displeasure seemed to flicker at the back of his dark eyes, but it was so faint she could have imagined it. He returned his gaze to his student, appearing instantly completely calm.

"Good. Why don't you go join your friends in the Great Hall for lunch? I'm sure Professor Firenze's words are nothing to be concerned about. Divination, after all, is a very imprecise branch of magic. Nothing I would put too much faith in." He stated, soundly oddly very much like Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir." she agreed, before turning and leaving.

As she reported Firenze's message for the third time, her friends exchanged worried glances. "Yulisa, there's something I think you should – Ow!" Ron said, as Hermione kicked him under the table.

Yulisa's eyes narrowed at them in suspicion. "What?"

As discreetly as she could, Hermione threw a dangerous look over to Harry, whom seemed to sigh in defeat. "Yulisa... Divination is a load of crap. I was predicted to die some horrible death almost every other week, it's not something you should take too seriously." She stared, shocked. Was everyone surely going to tell her to just ignore it?

"He's right, Yulisa." Hermione started. "That's why I dropped Divination... a foolish art, really." Speaking of Divination, Lavender and Parvati headed down the table, smiles across both their faces.

"I heard you spent a good amount of time with Professor Firenze after class." Parvati mentioned.

"Who's into bestiality now?" Lavender asked, both giggling snidely as they passed. Yulisa just sighed... Karma...

Thankfully, the topic of Divination didn't come up again and as the group stood to report to their afternoon classes, Yulisa glanced over to the staff table. Though everyone kept telling her to ignore it, she couldn't help but notice that neither Professor Dumbledore, nor Snape, had come for lunch.

Saturday, after Yulisa had left, claiming to go work on more activities Victoria suggested. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered in a private corridor to have a much anticipated conversation. "We have to tell what we know about Snape, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

"No! We already agreed that we won't tell."

"But you heard what that centaur said!" Ron interjected. "The one who sits at the hand of evil... it has to be Snape!"

"You don't know that, and you will ruin their friendship." Hermione hissed.

"He's a Death Eater! If she knew that, she wouldn't _be_ friends with him!" Harry argued.

"You don't have proof!"

"He's got the dark mark branded on his arm, that's all the proof I need!" Harry exclaimed, Ron nodding beside him fervently.

"But you've never seen it!"

"Of course not! Why do you think he always wears long sleeves?" Ron added, to Harry's defense.

"Look!" Hermione asserted desperately. "I've already talked to her and she didn't just gain his trust, he gained hers!"

"Because he's a conniving, lying snake!" Ron blurted.

"She could be in danger, Hermione!" Harry pointed out, seeming astonished she still wanted to keep this secret.

"Regardless of his loyalty, he wouldn't hurt a student! Not right under Professor Dumbledore's nose. Besides, what if you're wrong?" she asked. "You know that information would hurt her, she's worked so hard to get where she is with him..." They were about to argue but she persisted, "if you are mistaken on this you will be destroying a valuable resource for nothing." The boys paused, hating to be faced with that argument again. "Until we find proof, we keep out mouths shut." Hermione implored. Reluctantly the boys kept quiet, their silence an almost involuntary agreement.

Several floors below them, their friend was sitting in Professor Snape's office drinking a cup of black tea, sweetened with a single sugar cube. They continued with small talk, the unpleasantry of the ominous warning seeming far behind them, as she sat in the comfort of his company. They had resumed the discussion of the theater, Professor Snape mentioning that he had very recently been invited to see a production of the Magic Flute. Consequently, the invitation had made him think of her.

"Well, I like classical music." she revealed.

"Rare. Not many of your age care for older arts. Who is your favorite composer?" He inquired.

"Rachmaninoff." she said simply.

"Then I'll be sure to save you a seat." he mentioned half jokingly. She giggled lightly, wishing it was true. "Speaking of events not yet to come, what flowers do you prefer?" he asked with another unreadable face. She looked at him with a questioning expression. "Roses are very standard." he opined. She couldn't not smile.

Straitening up and taking a serious face she stated, "I prefer lilliums."

"Noted." he replied with a slight smile. She suddenly felt the urge to laugh again, feeling amazed that she was in reality sitting across from one of her teachers. The butterflies had found their way back to her stomach. He took a sip of his tea, before changing the subject. "Have you been preparing for O.W.L. Exams?"

"Since last year." she admitted.

"Then I'm sure you'll do well." He commented. "However, if you feel these meetings... impede on your study time, wishing to discontinue is... completely understandable." Her expression changed to one of shocked confusion.

"No, sir. I... Unless you don't wish..." she murmured, looking down to the cup in her hand.

"Not at all, Yulisa." he said reassuringly, seeming satisfied at the reaction he had elicited. "I only wished to remind you that as your professor, your studies remain my first priority."

"Of course, sir. I know you'd always look out for my best interest."

His smile widened. "Good." She took a sip of her tea. "Do you know which N.E.W.T. level courses you'd like to attempt?

"If you're worried about me not continuing with Potions next year, don't. I'm thinking about pursuing a career as a Healer or Matron." She confessed.

"I must say, it fits you." he remarked. They continued with their small talk, discussing her future career options and interests. They spent quite a lot of time on discussing her interest in Potioneering, how she fancied the idea of running an Apothecary. "Well, if there's anything I can do to assist in your aspirations, you know where to find me." He mentioned.

Her smile widened, as she looked upon him with grateful admiration. "Thank you, Severus." He smiled, as she tried getting accustomed to referring to him on first name basis. His eyes, much to her dismay, flickered over to the dreaded clock. Once again, their time alone, was at an end. She glanced down to the empty cup in her hand, before placing it on the desk before her with a sigh. He stood, approaching the door, but to her unnotice he didn't open it.

"Again, two Saturdays from now?" He inquired, hand on the handle.

"Of course." She said softly, stopping much closer than they would stand in public. "Good night." she almost whispered as she again went for his cheek. He turned, her face pausing as soon as the sides of their noses met. She hesitated, her eyes closing while their faces lingered so close together. In another instant, their lips crashed together as they both felt their bodies being pulled in toward the other. For a sweet moment that felt outside of reality they embraced each other. Her hands holding tight onto the side of his robes, while he rested one hand on her hip and the other cupping her jaw. So softly their lips would leave then return, until in a final swoop they found their lips parted and their eyes clenched at taste of the other. He pushed, gently breaking her away from him, where she stood, dumbfounded. His face instantly blank behind an unreadable mask.

"Good night, Ms. Carmona." he said, opening the door, and stepping back. Her cheeked burned scarlet as she left, silently departing down the corridor.

* * *

{In my research I was unable to find any Wizarding Law pertaining to underage relations. However, I've noticed that many Wizarding laws mirror that of Muggle Britain, therefor, I have assumed the laws regarding underage relations would be the same as that, that were in effect during the current time in Muggle Great Britain.

Also, Trelawny's sacking and much of Firenze's first lesson come directly from the book.}


	40. Chapter 40

The Keeper

Chapter 40

Monday during Gryffindor and Slytherin's double blocked Potions lesson, Yulisa avoided looking at him, mainly to keep from blushing and tipping any of the other students off. He, too, remained rather formal with her. Thursday while he lectured, she stared, able to keep her feelings hidden from the rest in the room, yet her thoughts spun. She couldn't decipher his mixed messages and it was annoying her.

When the class finished and everyone left for lunch, she stayed behind. After the last student had walked out the heavy oak door, she started down toward his desk. He looked up with a cocked eyebrow, watching her silently flick her wand sending his door shut.

"New spell?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I don't get you." she said bluntly. He looked on, unsure of what there was 'to get.' "You give me a rose on Valentine's Day and then say were just platonic. You kiss me, and then refer to me in a formal title. Which is it? Because I'd really like to know."

He leaned back in his chair, resting his fingers together over his chest. "Forgive me, Yulisa. I was under the impression you had a clear understanding of our current situation."

"I do." She answered immediately. "I am not, however, clear on where we stand in that situation."

"You said you wished it to be less platonic."

"Same as you; but you also pointed out that the circumstances are as they are." She argued.

"Yes, but maybe they don't have to be." He mentioned simply. She hesitated, unsure how to answer.

"Then what do we do?" She asked, his pause feeling like forever.

He leaned forward, staring into her eyes with a serious expression. "We do as we've always done. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention, so nothing changes. Not in this classroom, not during your lessons. Given recent developments," he glanced down to the spot he knew her necklace was resting under her robes, "it's imperative we ensure you are prepared for whatever may come. _If, _however, you wish to pursue something... more than we currently have, continue coming to my office for tea. We can discuss it there." He concluded.

"And what do we do in your office?" She asked barely over a whisper, quite curious as to what he could possibly have in mind.

He paused, a small smile appearing on his face. "We be honest." She stared, feeling an anxious jolt to find out what that meant. His face changed again, resuming a dramatically serious expression. "This only works, however, if you adhere to our agreement. Understood?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir." His face instantly softened.

"Don't be late for lunch. Your friends will wonder where you've been." With that she left, henceforth not another word, pertaining to Saturday or their relations, was spoken.

Friday evening after dinner, she reported down for her third sensing exercise. A skill that was still rather elusive. He mentioned that she would have her second review the following week, and assigned her a list of new spells to master silently. He wished to assign her more reading in Dark and Defensive magic, but with O.W.L.s getting closer each passing day, her homework load was a force to be reckoned with. He presented her list of books but stated that she would not tested over the material and could complete it at her leisure.

Over the weekend, her white gray spotted owl delivered a letter from Victoria. Using her cipher she read her guardians reassurances to her safety and suggested opes building activities to be completed, as with the others, only in her leisure time. Yulisa read the list, grateful to have a solid alibi for her Saturday teas as Hermione upped the study schedule. The boys, too, had finally begun to take the threat of the looming exams seriously. Their first O.W.L. in Charms only nine weeks away.

Finally, the awaited Saturday arrived. Yulisa spent most of the day sitting next to Hermione, staring at a page in a book she had already read, turning the page whenever she felt enough time had passed. As dinner came to a close, Yulisa parted from her friends and headed down into the dungeons. Her pulse thumping load in her ears drowned out the knock she placed on his door. A second later the entrance opened, Professor Snape stepping aside and holding the door ajar. She entered and took her seat.

The room was as it always was, and he returned to his desk with the same composure as usual. Once again, the cups appeared upon the wooden surface and he tapped his wand filling each with black tea. She sat, silently, very unsure about what was to take place. Yet, he dropped a single sugar cube in hers, handed it to her, and then took his seat; every motion carrying on just as before. There was a pause.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He started. His face was relaxed as he watched her from his chair.

"You thought I wouldn't?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I had to accept it was a possibility." He stated.

"I thought I made my feelings clear."

"Your feelings, yes; but not your reasons."

She smiled slightly. "And I think it should be the other way around." His eyebrow arched, inclining her to continue. Her gaze dropped to the cup in her hand, staring into the deep dark liquid. "I thought it was apparent... you are, after all..." her voice lowered to a whisper as her mouth suddenly felt so dry, "a great wizard." She looked up. "A great man."

His face didn't house the reassurance she had hoped for. "You said you dislike weak people... those who cast anger onto others and act as children." He explained. She stared, shocked he thought she had been speaking of him; but then again, she did once accuse him of acting like a child.

"No..." she shook her head, her voice still breathless. "You're not weak."

"So it doesn't bother you?" He questioned. "We've come here to be honest, and honestly," he pointed, "I am not a kind man." She went to argue, but he carried on. "I don't wish to sell you any delusions, Yulisa. I'm very selective in whom I associate with and that will not change. The incompetence of my students will continued to anger me, and I will, likely forever, continue to insult and to be snide and sarcastic. I have a passion for the darker side of things, keep a prejudice against Muggles and perceive the world as cruel and unfair. This... is what you want?"

Her face came into a full smile, as she found her voice. "Honestly. When I look at you I do see a child. One that was neglected and bullied and isolated. You're hostile demeanor is your defense. You've grown to cope without companionship and now, most likely, see it as nothing more than weakness. You have a dark side, but everyone does; just as everyone also has admirable traits. Yours being intelligence, self discipline, and an extremely impressive competence in magic, which I know few here appreciate you for. Do I approve of your condescending and belittling attitude? No. Though neither do I equate you with the illogical and emotionally destructive filth that I despise..." She took a breath, as he stared; feeling perplexed at how she could possibly know so much about him. "Weak people, Severus, have no control. They lash out blindly, blaming others because they're too arrogant to admit their own faults. Egotistical and over sensitive, they throw fits like toddlers whenever they don't get their way, using any weapon they can find against you; incapable of being reasoned with or seeing logic... and then they have to audacity..." her voice broke back to a whisper, as tears brimmed her livid eyes, "to say they're the saint and _you're_ the problem... that you are the weak one." With another slow breath, her face hardened and the tears disappeared. He could see her body tensing, every muscle contracting in anger. Despite her change in composure, she continued to speak in a voice that sounded completely calm. "That's not you." She said. "In fact, I see you as quite the opposite." She seemed to relax, as her mind shifted back to something pleasant. "Don't say you're not a kind man... as my friend you looked out for me. You healed me when I was hurt and shielded me when I needed protection. You _were_ kind, and thoughtful... And despite being a Slytherin," she smiled, "you seem rather loyal to those you have deemed worthy of your allegiance." He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. "Like I said, I was who was worried to come and find this office empty."

He stood, calmly walking around his desk and pass her chair. She turned watching him, puzzled. "Yet, here we both are." he concluded, conjuring his cloak and a smaller, similarly formal coat that she assumed was for herself. "Shall we, then?" He asked, passing her the warm material.

"We're leaving the castle?" She inquired bewildered. Surely, the headmaster would be aware of such movement.

"It be difficult to have a proper date here, wouldn't it?" he proposed sarcastically.

She stood, looking over at him stunned. "You're taking me on a date?" The excitement still danced through the hushed tone.

"That is why you came..." he mentioned, taking a step closer. "To pursue something... more." With that she smiled faintly, blushing as he helped her with the coat. She glanced up at the dark man beside her, as she buttoned the front, feeling she must certainly be dreaming. "Have you apparated before?" He asked, offering his arm. She nodded nervously as she took it, standing close by his side. Pop.

They landed somewhere cold, Yulisa hearing her feet crunch in the snow beneath them as she held onto him tightly, stabling herself after landing. Thankfully, she didn't feel the urge to vomit this time. While she looked around she saw they were standing in front of grand building. Long steps led up to the columned entrance that sat under the beautifully sculpted dome and towers. She straitened up, her arm in his as he led her alongside the other formally dressed strangers surrounding them. While she passed through the entrance she saw writing engraved upon the arch in a language she didn't recognize. Once inside she understood it was a theater, and her eyes bounced from guest to guest, afraid she'd see someone she knew. Yet, none of the faces looked familiar, and as they approached their box she heard the hall filled with the murmur of foreign tongue. When she took her seat, a red mist appeared and swirled before her, transforming into a panther lily, then falling softly into her open hand. She smiled, admiring its red orange petals and scarlet spots, its colors mirroring the crest of Gryffindor. He only smiled slightly, obviously unaccustomed to showing affection while he stared in front at the stage below them. The lights dimmed and the voices simultaneously quieted as the conductor appeared before the orchestra. For little over an hour they sat, listening to the piece as it flowed from piano to mezzo-forte, its staccato like spring rain against the gentle arpeggios carrying the story. Nothing but their arms touched as her hand rested softly on his. Occasionally, her thumbs would rub gently across his skin, but he sat, still as a statue. When the symphony was over, they headed out to the street, their hands loosely clasped together.

"That was lovely." she commented, wrapping her arm around his as they prepared to depart for the castle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied with a small smile. Pop.

Back in his office, they removed their coats. The snow on their shoes melting into small puddles now on his office floor.

"Did you enjoy it as well?" she inquired.

"Yes, I hate to see it end so soon." He commented, her expression became confused. "Its already late. You should return to your dorm, curfew is soon." He stated, sending her coat with the puddles away in thin air.

"I see." Her smile faded. "Thank you, once more, for taking me." she said, feeling more disappointed than ever before to be returning to her bed. "Shall I come again, two Saturdays from now?"

"If you wish." He replied.

"I do." she answered, following him to the door. When he turned he had a serious expression on his face again.

"Remember our agreement. Not a word." He reminded her, quietly.

"Of course. Like nothing's changed." His face softened into a warm smile. Slowly he caressed the side of her face with his hand, causing her heart to resume its accelerated rhythm. Gently his hand slipped to the back of her neck pulling her forward. Her eyes closed as their lips met, resting so softly on each other. He pulled away releasing her.

"Good night, Yulisa."

"Good night." He lingered in the doorway watching her walk back up the corridor. As she disappeared from view he felt a desperate hope, wishing nothing more than for her to pass this test.


	41. Chapter 41

The Keeper

Chapter 41

Alone upon the soft grass, Yulisa sat out on the grounds. Her fingers playing with the chain around her neck, as her thoughts drifted like the clouds overhead. Again, she replayed every memory pertaining to the opes, searching for a clue, for anything... With a frustrated sigh she looked out, watching the trees blow gently in the early spring air. Her thoughts, as they often did these days, returned to him. An involuntary smile appearing on her face while her memory showed her the familiar pair of deep, black eyes... She was dating a teacher! Well... sort of. Still the thought was enthralling. A secret much funner to keep compared to the other things she kept hidden from the world. Eagerly she checked her watch, knowing it would be soon that she would see him again.

A few hours later, she made her way downstairs. The cold stone and heavy doors of the dungeon feeling like home to her. At the potions door she stopped, knocking. The door sprung ajar. She entered.

She had slowly been progressing in the final stage of her private lessons; and her improving intuition instilled an unexplained excitement regarding tonights lecture. Her chest filled with anticipation as she made her way toward the center of the room. The second her feet touched her usual spot she felt a ripple, a swift movement from behind her.

"Protego!" Her body turned and the word leapt from her lips, before she even understood what it was. Professor Snape stood in a dark corner, his wand raised and his eyes gleaming with an equal excitement. Before she could ask he moved again, sending another silent wave toward her. She blocked; and then she blocked again, and again and again. Each of them seeming to glide as they moved across the room, both sending silent attempts, both blocking every spell. Yulisa felt the room move around her like violent waves of a storm, her body reacting to each movement almost on its own. Yet, with each successful counter he took it up a notch, eventually outdoing her new found skills. Feeling like a giant tidal wave was crashing down on her, she lost her balance, stumbling and then crashing toward the floor. A pair of strong arms reached out and caught her. Her nose filling with the scent of his office off his robes, as her body rejoiced at the warmth of his touch.

"Impressive." he commented, feeling more satisfied as an instructor than he had in years.

"Thank you, sir." she replied, stepping out of his supporting embrace.

"As you see, your dueling abilities have improved substantially... a much higher level than most your age. Victoria should be greatly relieved." He continued, returning to his desk to record his thoughts for the report he would send. Yulisa blushed slightly in her modesty, knowing she just had more training than most of her peers. "We will still be continuing with Sensing. However, from this lesson forward we will also be conducting mock duels. As you reach the end of your curriculum, it's imperative you learn to apply all that you know... hearing, feeling, silent spells, occlumency, sensing and your academic knowledge of defensive and dark magic..." As he wrote, his voice glimmered with the excitement that shortly before had shone in his eyes. When he looked up, her heart gave a sudden leap as she recognized pride and satisfaction upon his face. Her own face beamed, suddenly feeling proud of her apparent achievement. "Yet..." his features quickly returning to a serious expression, "as improved as your skills may be, we can't allow ourselves to become arrogant." he said. "The Death Eaters, along with the Dark Lord, himself, should not be underestimated. There are still... some... but enough more powerful than you." He explained, his thoughts immediately turning toward Lestrange and Mulciber, the less formidable Death Eaters no longer a concern. "I trust you won't let this little victory to cause you to become... slacked in your studies?" Though he doubted it was something she'd do, he felt the need to emphasis the point.

"Of course not, sir." Her face was just as serious as his own, and her eyes held determination. He smiled, his chin lifting slightly as he turned his attention back to her studies. He had done as Albus had asked. She dueled just as efficiently on her left as she did her right, but he wouldn't stop there. Now that his 'debt to her', as Albus had phrased it, was repaid, he had to ensure her safety. The war outside was quickly evolving, and as he prepared to prime her for her final task, it was difficult even for him to foresee the outcome... Yet whatever may come, whatever position he may place her in, she had to be prepared. He wouldn't be left unable to protect the one he cared for... not again.

* * *

Another week passed by, Professor Snape feeling only more pleased as he kept a sharp eye out. There was no sign that she had betrayed their agreement, and not a word was spoken between them regarding the events of two weeks prior. He had a keen sense for extracting information, and as far as he could tell she led nothing on; all remaining completely ignorant of their relations.

Saturday evening, Yulisa sat in a spacious, candle lit room. She was unsure of where exactly he had taken her, but they were alone; sitting next to each other at a small round table, upon which an array of petite deserts appeared.

"Coffee?" He inquired, handing her a list of brews as he conjured his own, the room quickly filling with the warm velvety smell. She stared at the list, not sure what to ask for, not having tried most of the unusual concoctions.

"I'll have what you're having." She said, placing the list gently on the table. The tall mug appeared before her while she glanced around at the beautiful landscape paintings that adorned the Victorian walls. It looked like an old tea room, but the floating candles casted a romantic feel. "Thank you." she said softly, taking the identical drink in her hand and carefully sipping it. "Which is your favorite?" she asked, motioning with her head toward the buffet of sweets.

He sat relaxed in his chair, cup in hand, gazing upon his selection. "No preference." he mentioned quietly. She examined the multitude of treats feeling slightly surprised.

"You don't have a favorite flavor?"

He shrugged slightly, taking a sip from his mug. "Blackberries... I've always enjoyed blackberries."

"Do you fancy chocolate?" she asked. Choosing something colorful.

"Depends." he started, sliding something toward himself as well. Some sort of tart with a lot of berries.

They continued with their small talk, discussing food and cooking habits. All the meanwhile sharing the small portions of after dinner delectables. Yulisa had an strong interest in different ethnic or foreign foods but once again had never had the opportunity of trying them. At home she did most of the cooking and her knowledge in recipes was, sadly, limited. He, much to her envy, knew much more regarding exotic cuisine. From the sound of it, Severus spent very little time at home. When away from the school he traveled; both of them sharing a curiosity for unfamiliar places. As he described his few trips around Europe she noticed he seemed to have a particular distaste for mundane life. She listened with intense interest, always taking him for more as a hermit than a nomad, but his disgust for commonality seemed to justify it. Still, backpacking through Europe, sleeping in hostiles, and hiking through mountains was _not_ what he meant. His accounts sounded secluded and peaceful, rather than tales of adventure. It appeared he only traveled alone but still allied himself with those of power, money, or influence. She was quite certain the summer home he visited in the French countryside belonged to the Malfoys, and it would explain how he and Draco knew each other. The thought, however, made her uneasy. The Malfoys were a highly prejudiced family, known for abusing the Dark Arts, and worse, known Death Eaters. She tried to ignore the squirm in her stomach, while he told about the chocolates he tried as he passed through Switzerland on his way back to London.

"So you travel a lot?" she asked, he had also mentioned Italy and a few places throughout the British Isles.

"No. Only once every few years." he clarified, glancing down to his almost empty mug.

"And the associates that made the suggestions for these trips, are they... close friends? You get to see them often?" she asked, suddenly very curious to the company he kept. His gaze lingered upon the coffee in his hand.

"No, just acquaintances." He glanced up to her, before turning his attention to the table of sweets. As she had assumed he seemed to keep everyone at a distance, never equating them as friends.

"Speaking of unusual foods, this... is a Thai desert that I particularly favored." He said, changing the subject as he pulled a small white, black, and orange dish toward them. "White chocolate mouse with mango sorbet and sesame." Her eyebrows raised at the strange concoction. She took her spoon, dipping it into the black sesame sauce that ran along the plate. "No." He stated quietly, placing his hand over hers and guiding her spoon. "Try all three together." She smiled faintly, as he helped her gather the components in the right proportion. "It's like a potion. It's how the ingredients combine, not the ingredients themselves." He concluded, holding up her hand with the prepared spoon, before glancing over into her eyes. His face hardened every so slightly as he let go and pulled away, realizing how much he had leaned in. She tried it, feeling the flavors blend within her lips. It was delicious.

"Amazing." she commented. Smiling warmly, she reached over and gently put her left hand on his right, wanting to feel that connectedness again. A small smile appeared on his face as he glanced down to their interlocking fingers, neither of them noticing him subconsciously slide his left arm off the table and hide it underneath. "Thank you... for taking me out of the castle again."

"Well I like the company." he admitted, for the first time rubbing his thumb gently across her skin. It sent chills down her spine.

As she stared into those dark eyes, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him, hesitating but then leaning in toward him. He, too, leaned in to meet her; their foreheads then their noses and then their lips touching softly. Her body slid closer to his as he turned, slipping out from under her grasp to brush the hair from her face before pulling her in again. Ever so slowly their kiss grew deeper, every cell in her body feeling awakened in a way she had never felt before. Behind closed eyes, she felt her opes gradually warm against her skin. He pulled away carefully, apparently noticing it as well.

Her heart began to race even faster as he glanced to her chest, lifting his left hand and slipping his fingers inside her collar. She physically trembled at the sensation of the chain gliding across her skin as he lifted the stone to view. It shone red and gold; another new color combination. She watched him carefully as he examined the artifact, only seeing so close once before. He gently took it in his hand, feeling the warmth against his skin, turning it slowly. She stared, surprised the color didn't fade from the touch of another, on the contrary it seem to brighten. After only a few seconds, he gently let it slide from his fingers back upon her chest, the stone resting atop her robes. He pulled her back in, continuing where they had left off as his left arm fell, settling upon her knee. She grabbed the back of his hand, suddenly feeling out of breath.

She didn't know how long they sat, lips locked, or for how long they sat, silently enjoying the closeness of each others company afterwards. With her head resting upon his shoulder, she was almost asleep when the warm arm that cuddled her started to softly caress her side. She sat up, looking over to him as she stretched slightly.

"What time is it?" she asked, feeling tired.

"Time to leave." he stated calmly. She couldn't help but feel sad, looking down and noticing the opes still exposed above her robes. She slipped it back inside as he stood and stepped away to apparate. She quickly stood, following him and taking his hand. Pop.

She leaned forward slightly as her feet hit the ground, finally landing firmly. "You have just enough time to make it back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew." He explained, leading her toward his office door.

"Yes, sir." She said, feeling an impatient pang at the thought they wouldn't see each other like this for another two weeks. Yet, given the circumstances, maybe it was best they didn't push it. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Of course." He replied with a small nod. She was about to leave when she felt him pull her again; their lips meeting in a gentle good bye, her own yearning as his warmth pulled away. "Good night." He almost whispered, finally releasing her.

"Good night." She replied, before silently slipping out his door.

* * *

"There so pretty!" sang Cho brightly, during their last D.A. meeting before Easter. Her silvery swan Patronus soaring around the room.

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you." Said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned. I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a dementor -"

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand. "And I still – can't – do it!" She added angrily. Neville was having trouble too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy." Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying." Said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her. "They _are_ sort of nice, aren't they?" she asked, looking at it fondly before glancing to her friend beside her. Yulisa nodded in agreement as a shimmering phoenix circled her.

The door of the Room of Requirements opened and then closed again; Harry noticing that something was tugging at his robes somewhere near his knee. He looked down and saw, to his great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him from beneath his usual eight hats. "Hi, Dobby!" He said. "What are you – what's wrong?" For the elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. had fallen silent now, everybody in the room watching the two.

"Harry Potter, sir..." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot. "Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..." Dolores Umbridge was coming!

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed, looking back at all the motionless, terrified people gazing at him. "RUN!" They all pelted toward the exit, forming a scrum then bursting through.

"Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione as she and Yulisa held tightly onto each others arms in the middle of the knot of people fighting to get out. Among the chaos they lost sight of both Ron and Harry, the two girls breaking for the library as soon as they were in the hallway. Yulisa strained her senses the whole way to refuge. Hidden behind rows of books they waited, not seeing Ron or Harry, as they bought time, anxious and worried.

"Ron, thank goodness." Hermione exasperated at the sight of their red headed friend sitting nervously in the Gryffindor common room.

"Where were you guys?" he asked impatiently.

"Library, you?" Yulisa replied as Hermione craned her neck scanning the room.

"Boy's bathroom."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, not being able to spot the messy dark hair.

"Dunno. I was hoping he was with you." Ron said, his face wrinkling in concern. The girls, too, exchanged worried glances.

* * *

BY ORDER OF

The Ministry of Magic

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

Signed:

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

MINISTER OF MAGIC

The notices had gone up all over the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant to escape. Everyone seemed aware, for instance, that Harry and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office, and as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Harry found himself besieged with requests to give a firsthand account wherever he went.

"Dumbledore will be back before long." Said Ernie Macmillan confidently on his way back from Herbology after listening intently to Harry's story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me..." he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Harry, Yulisa, Ron, and Hermione had to lean closer to him to hear, "... that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum..."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office." said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old – "

"Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He drawled.

"It's only teachers that can dock points from Houses, Malfoy." Said Ernie at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects too, remember?" snarled Ron.

"I know _prefects_ can't dock points, Weasel King." sneered Malfoy.; Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad – "

"The _what?_" said Hermione sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger." said Malfoy, pointing toward a tiny silver I upon his robes just beneath the prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad _do _have the power to dock points... So, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress... Macmillan, five for contradicting me... Five because I don't like you, Potter... Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that... Carmona is giving me a dirty look, five again... Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..."

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger." breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty... Weasel King..." He strode away, laughing heartily with Crabbe and Goyle. As they slowly faded down the corridor, a small smirk appeared on Yulisa's face. She'd see what the Head of Slytherin had to say about this.

The following Thursday, she stayed behind as the other students left the Potions classroom, waiting for everyone to leave before she approached his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Carmona?" he stated, looking up at his student calmly. She straitened up in a formal repose.

"I would like to file a complaint, sir."

"Regarding..." he asked, seeming uninterested.

"Draco Malfoy... and his abuse of his Inquisitorial privileges." Professor Snape leaned back in his chair, not looking surprised but nonetheless annoyed. He motioned with his hand for her to continue. "He's been docking house points, sir, without reasonable cause."

His expression turned to one of extreme boredom. "Ms. Carmona, I'm afraid the Inquisitorial Squad is under the jurisdiction of our new headmistress, not the house of Slytherin."

"But he's still in your house." She argued, feeling quite shocked at his careless disposition.

"But not my concern." he concluded, glancing over to the open classroom door. A group of third year Slytherin girls still stood, gossiping in the hall.

Her eyes narrowed at him disapprovingly. "He docked ten points from Hermione Granger because she's a 'mudblood'." Yulisa reported. That had to be against some school rule, and as a teacher surely he had the _jurisdiction... _

His expression remained indifferent, yet he stood, slowly walking around her. Finally, another giggling girl appeared and the group headed up toward lunch. As he heard them round the corner he made an unfamiliar movement with his wand, sending his door shut then turning swiftly back to her. She stared slightly confused, wondering if she had recognized a silencing charm.

"Now, I thought we agreed not to draw extra attention to ourselves." he began, his quiet voice suddenly lacking the distance it had held a short moment ago.

"I'm not..." she said, feeling both instantly perplexed and nervous. "What – "

"Draco's father..." he said interrupting her, "...has numerous connections within the Ministry. Don't you think, that when Draco goes running to Father reporting that I'm suddenly siding with Gryffindor students, that that won't come off as just a tad... suspicious?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Despite his words, Yulisa heard something different entirely. "You mean if a Death Eater hears you're protecting muggleborns?"

"Yes." he hissed, making a quick step toward her. She straitened up again, not expecting that reaction as his eyes glistened with a sort of angry impatience. "That's exactly right, Carmona. Given the war that's building outside placing an open target on one's back wouldn't be very wise, now would it?" She stared, very surprised he appeared so offended by her comment. Still, she regathered herself quickly.

"So you expect me to just step aside?" she asked, her own voice filling with disgust. He seemed to almost stiffen at the sound of her words; red hair and a pair of green eyes flashing through his mind. He looked away.

"No." he stated, calmly retreating to his desk. She watched, again perplexed as she thought she noticed a trace of restrained sadness. "Nor do I expect that you're asking me to fight your battle for you?" He mentioned, completely composed once again.

"Of course, not." She breathed, feeling a sudden shot of her own angry impatience.

"Then you may deal with Mr. Malfoy however you see fit." He said, taking his seat again.

"And when he comes running to you?" she asked curiously.

"Complaints regarding Gryffindor students are reported to Professor McGonagall; however... with the lack of disciplinary action within that unruly house of yours I doubt anyone would notice if it simply... slipped my mind. You're already serving detention for the rest of this year, which makes appearances rather easy to keep." She smiled, feeling slightly excited at the freedom to choose Malfoy's punishment. "Yet..." he added pointedly, "... Draco still has our beloved new headmistress to hide behind. Speaking of whom, I'd be weary of anything she offers to you." He didn't explain further. "Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor..." Yulisa's face broke into a wide smile. "...in exchange for your silence, of course." He explained, obviously not wanting it to be for Hermione.

"Of course." she said, still beaming at him. As she turned to leave, he made another wave of his wand, the door opening. When she had left he looked down to his desk. This would all be easier once she knew the role he had to play, the facade he had to keep. The thought, however, made him nervous... even scared. He stared at the long sleeve that hid his left forearm. What if she wouldn't forgive him... for everything...

As promised, she didn't say a word; leaving the rest of Gryffindor house to only contemplate how among the swiftly diminishing gems, an unaccounted ten rubies fell into their drying hourglass. The following week passed by in a rather unpleasant blur, both counting down to Saturday evening.

As dinner came to a close Professor Snape sat in his office, his thoughts returning to the student that would soon be joining him. He wanted to take her out of the castle again, to see how her face lit up as she experienced something new and enjoyable; to feel the satisfaction of knowing it was he who brought her this happiness... to see her glance over to him with eyes so warm with affection. He took a breath, his ears listening intently for the sound of movement in the corridor. Soon... soon he'd hear her footsteps then her knock on the door. Soon he'd feel the soft touch of her lips on his own. His eyes closed, shutting everything else out as his mind went back to two weeks ago, remembering how her opes had activated. Curious things, those opes'... no matter where he searched or book he read, there appeared to be only minimal information regarding them, despite their centuries of existence. Each opes contained specific energies, or abilities, glowing when activated, yet none had said anything about colors. Hers had glowed red before, when she conjured the storm, but then it went pink. The night he found her in the graveyard, white. That other night in the forest... he hadn't been able to see it clearly enough, and now gold? He thought about this, wondering what the variations could mean. Were the colors dependent on the energy activated or channeled?

_Knock. Knock. _The sound of his door jolted his mind back to the present. She was here. When he opened the door he was met with her warm eyes, one brown, one blue, both holding an equal anticipation. Most likely she was wondering where he would take her tonight, but he turned, returning to his desk. He didn't offer her a traveling cloak, nor did his wait by his desk. He made a small wave with his wand, two tea cups and a tray of biscuits appearing before him. As he tapped each cup watching it fill the dark steaming liquid, he heard her pause then take her seat.

"I'm afraid we will henceforth be confined to my office." He started. When he glanced up he saw her eyes fighting the tiny twinge of disappointment, much like the one he too felt. "While Professor Dumbledore allowed the anti-apparation charm to be lifted on this room, our new headmistress is not as... lenient." He explained. He could almost see her mind spin from his words, knowing she would ask if Albus knew about the relations, so he quickly changed the subject. "I trust your plans concerning Mr. Malfoy are coming along?" he asked, handing her her cup, one sugar cube, as always.

"Yes, they're coming along quite nicely." She said smiling, purposefully leaving her answer short. He took his seat, his eyes beckoning her to continue. Yet she took a sip of her tea, and then just smiled, setting the cup gracefully upon her lap.

"You don't wish to share these plans?" he asked, his voice sounding indifferent as his eyebrow arched. He didn't want to show just how curious he really was.

"I think it's more fun as a surprise." She answered simply. "Why do you care to know?" she asked raising her own eyebrow, in a playful mimicry.

"Just trying to make conversation." He said in a rather dismissive way. Inside he felt a pang of disappointment. It was true he didn't want to take Draco's behavior up with Lucius, especially as he, himself, didn't really have a problem with it, but his decision to let her handle it was, at least slightly, motivated by a simple curiosity to see what she would do. Still, it appeared she was going to make him wait.

Her expression didn't change. "Well," she lifted her cup to her lips, "you have your secrets, and I have mine." His heart took a slightly faster rhythm as she took another sip of her black tea.

"And what secrets, am I keeping from you?" Every inch of his appearance became as calm as possible.

She, too, remained as calm as he. "Lucius Malfoy is a friend, wait I'm sorry... an acquaintance of yours. Is he not?"

"I never denied any relations with the Malfoy family." he stated, his thoughts starting to quicken much like his pulse.

"Yes, just as you didn't deny Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater." she pointed out. His left arm tensed slightly. There was a short pause as he thought carefully how to proceed.

"When I made that comment, I was only trying to impress upon the complexity of certain relations." He explained rather smoothly. "With how the Wizarding World is changing, not all things are as simple as they once were."

"Right and wrong still seem pretty simple to me." She said. There was a flash in her eyes, which brought a small smile to his face. Despite her growing skills in Occlumency and her calm disposition, he was still better at this than she was; and just then he caught a glimpse of the fear burning deep in her gut. This wasn't mindless banter, this was important to her. A painful concern over just how deep his darkness goes and the fear she might lose him because of it. It reassured him.

"Yulisa." He started. "I believe I warned you that I kept a prejudice against Muggles... so is it really a surprise to you that I keep company who shares in this sentiment?" He asked.

"Not caring for Muggles is very different from wanting to hurt them." She stated.

"Yes." he agreed, standing from his chair and slowly walking over towards her. He wanted to be close to her, cursing himself for letting the truth about the Malfoy's slip. It was just that he couldn't stand the thought of her accusing him of cowardice. Though through her involvement in the Order and Potters own witness account, he was sure she already had known. She looked up at him slightly confused as he pulled her softly to her feet. "Let's use your friend, Miss. Granger, as an example." He started, not very sure what he was doing as he pulled her in as if they were dumbly going to start dancing. Still, the sensation of her being near gave him the calm he needed, his thoughts becoming clear. "I think we can both agree that I have a certain... distaste for Miss. Granger, but could you argue that it's any more malicious than my usual distaste for students?"

"She's a good student." Yulisa argued quietly in her friend's defense.

"She's also a Gryffindor. It's a known fact I keep a prejudice against them as well."

"I'm a Gryffindor." She stated proudly.

"You're different, and don't change the subject." He said, smiling slightly. Their bodies, mindlessly, stepping from side to side in a faint dance, while neither of them noticed they were even moving. "So would you say I've been discriminative against your muggleborn friend, or any other known muggleborn in my class for that matter?" He pointed. She thought. He didn't seem to grade her unfairly, Hermione always receiving top or close to top marks despite his apparent dislike for her. He actually criticized her less than the others, but that was due to him rarely being able to find something to criticize. He liked to tease and humiliate students but he did so rather equally (with the exception of Slytherin, of course), and now that she thought it about it; despite all the sarcasm and crude remarks he had never once caused a student, regardless of house or blood, any real harm. In fact, on the rare occasions that students were genuinely endangered, she remembered him not hesitating to perform his staffly duty of protecting them... The chamber of secrets... Harry's jinxed broom... the night Lupin transformed. When she looked back into his dark eyes, he saw the reassurance. He felt a small victorious smile appear upon his lips as she smiled affectionately at him, stepping a little closer. He had convinced her, for now...

{The capture of the D.A., the sacking of Dumbledore, and the Inquisitorial Squad are from the book}.


	42. Chapter 42

The Keeper

Chapter 42

The night was still and silent, as darkness laid gracefully upon the school. The clear sky hung overhead illuminated by the waxing moon, the lake like black glass upon the ground. Below its depths a bed chamber in the dungeons glowed dimly by candle light. Severus Snape stood, pulling a shirt on before beginning to button it. He glanced over to his bed, her dark hair spread across the pillow as she laid sleeping peacefully. He stared, admiring the sight before him as he quietly redressed. He didn't know why he took such care, he needed to wake her. She couldn't stay and he cursed himself internally for letting things get so out of hand so quickly. As he buttoned his cuffs he glanced around the room, at her clothes still scattered about the floor. He felt certain any second now Professor McGonagall would come knocking on his door, frantic with why her student was not in bed, yet he tip toed, moving slowly as if to preserve this moment for as long as he could. He approached her side of the bed, staring down at her and softly taking a seat at the edge. She stirred slightly as he reached up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes opened and she smiled as she reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down to her. He felt himself falling, all resistance gone...

Professor Snape's eyes flew open as he took a sharp breath inward. He laid motionless as his eyes hastily flew from one end of the room to the other. He sat up, finding himself in his bed, alone. A wave of disappointed relief washed over him as he realized it had been a dream; Yulisa being sent back to her dorm several hours ago, obeying curfew. He shook his head, not favoring these new found sensations. The pull his eyes felt at meal times toward the Gryffindor table, the sudden instability of both his thoughts and his pulse; the inexplicable distance he felt when she sat, working, mere feet from him in his classroom. He looked over to his clock. Almost three AM. He laid back down feeling grateful that breakfast was only 4 hours away.

The week seemed to pass disproportionately. Every moment she was away dragged on tediously, only for time to speed to catch up whenever she was near. Friday evening was no exception. She had been into her Occlumency lesson for over an hour already though it felt like five minutes. Resentfully he glanced to the clock, wishing it wasn't already time for her to leave, yet he tried comforting himself thinking every minute that passed their next date came one minute closer.

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

It was eleven o'clock. Professor Snape stared at the stack of newly graded essays on his desk, not wanting to walk through the door behind him and into his chambers. He sighed in defeat, knowing he had an early start tomorrow. As he stood sending the essays away he heard a light knock on his door. He froze confused. He glanced at the clock again and then carefully approached his door, unsure who could be calling him at this hour. His heart gave a sudden leap as he opened the wooden door to find her face waiting nervously in the hall.

"Good evening, professor. I'm sorry to bother you... it's just... I couldn't sleep." she explained in a hushed voice.

He made a quick scan of the empty corridor. "Come in." he said quietly, stepping aside. She did. As he closed the door, he glanced over to his desk, wondering if in reality he had fallen asleep over the rolls of parchment. She took a few steps into the room, stopping near the chair she usual drank her tea in. She looked back over to him, involuntarily smiling slightly. "Is something ailing you?" He asked, as he proceeded to his private stores.

She thought for a second. "I'm not sick, if that's what you mean." She knew her reason for being here was because she missed him too much to sleep, but doubted their was a potion to cure that.

"Anxiety over O.W.L.s?" He inquired.

"No." She said simply. He glanced over to her, understanding what she needed wasn't in a bottle. He grabbed a small vial anyways, then stepped out, shutting the door.

"This might help." He stated. She took it, staring at the familiar turquoise blue of the Draught of Peace. She still had the previous one he gave her in the box under her bed.

"Thank you, sir." She replied. She looked down at her feet, waiting for him to send her back upstairs. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered. She looked up, confused.

"This late?"

"Herbal." He clarified. She smiled.

"Please."

He gave a single nod before conjuring two tea cups. Glancing up he motioned for her to take a seat. She obeyed. "One sugar cube?" he asked, a transparent bright red liquid filling each cup.

"No, thank you." She answered. He handed her the cup, then took his seat. She took a sip.

"I trust your week has been well." he started.

She nodded, thinking. "Busy." she commented. "You ended Harry's lessons." She brought up. "Why?" The fact that she was asking meant Harry had kept his word about not telling, though this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"It would seem he is no longer in need of my instruction." He lied.

"He's told Hermione he stopped having those funny dreams... I don't believe him. He also said that he figures he can take it from here, having the basics already. Yet, we both know he's no more an Occlumens than the day he walked in here." He didn't say anything, but just remained as calm as possible. "Was there some kind of disagreement?"

"You could say that." He admitted.

She frowned slightly. "Could you reconsider? You said yourself, he's putting more than just himself at risk."

"I'm afraid I am incapable of aiding Mr. Potter any further at the present time." He said conclusively. Her frown intensified.

"Is this about James?" She asked, sensing this was deeper than their usual squabbles. Her words, however, made him livid.

"Ms. Carmona, are you without my knowledge suddenly entitled to my personal affairs?" He snapped across the desk. Her face went instantly emotionless as she looked down to the cup in her hand.

"No, sir. Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry." She said quietly, knowing she had clearly overstepped some boundary. He softened, feeling a stab of regret.

"Yulisa..." He felt at a loss for what to say, never having been good at apologies. In fact, when it came to people, he wasn't really good at anything. Still every fiber of his body screamed in its desire _not_ to argue with her, so instead he stood, placing his cup on the desk and approaching her forgiving eyes. She looked up, watching him step around the desk, trying her best not to be offended by his little outburst. She knew, after all, he was an unusually private man. "What I meant to say, was that I'd rather not ruin such pleasant company with such unpleasant conversation." He said silkily. She smiled, almost chuckling even. He smiled too, sitting on the corner of his desk and taking her hand.

"Then let's not talk." She mentioned, standing and taking a step closer putting her body only an inch from his. Their lips fell into a soft embrace, they each cherishing the taste of the other, as her hand rested on his leg and he did his best to only gently grab her other arm; resisting the need to pull her closer and feel her pressed tight against him. He stopped when her other hand reached up and grabbed his cloak, wondering why she had to be so understanding, why she couldn't have just gotten mad and stormed out like everyone else. She stayed close to him, his hand not letting go as it slid down her arm and interlocked with her fingers.

"There's something you should know." He said in almost a whisper, his own mind not knowing what had caused the words to leap from his lips. She smiled, waiting in her silent patience. He felt a terrible knot form in his stomach as he stared in those kind eyes, thinking it might be possible for her to forgive him. His lips, once again, began to move... "I couldn't sleep either." He stated. Her face lit up with a wide smile as she stepped in removing any space that had before been between them. Their lips met again causing Severus to feel that familiar sensation of falling, his body relaxing in defeat as he decided to just be content with this moment. Her hands slipped under his cloak, pressing herself against his shirt while her fingers played with his collar. He held her tight, running a hand along her back and caressing her neck at the base of her hair with his thumb. Feeling with every parting of their lips that his need to be close to her would surely consume him, until in a final climatic moment he felt himself rise to his feet and turn with her around. He stopped in a last moment of restraint finding her between him and the desk, a smile still on her face as he softly rubbed her cheek against his, she was still holding tight onto his robes. He took a step back, returning some distance between them, as he exhaled a slow, silent breath. She released him, looking up unto his face, waiting. "You should return to your dorm." He said quietly. "Before someone notices your missing."

She smiled faintly, hiding her disappointment. Still, she understood. "Yes, sir. Of course." She looked down to the floor as she stepped around and headed for the door. He, too, didn't dare to look at her as he heard her leave, knowing she had to go now before his strength ran out. When he heard the door click he closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of physical companionship. It was something he'd need to learn to control.

* * *

"OK. We'll start with Herbology and then move onto Transfigurations. After lunch we'll revisit History – "

"Blimey! It's a _weekend_." Ron interrupted Hermione. The four walking out of the Great Hall as they left breakfast. "You know, time _off_ from classes."

"Yes, but not being in class means optimal time for studying." She explained.

"A suggestion... if I may." Yulisa interjected as her bushy haired friend opened her mouth to continue setting out today's study schedule. "You might want to move History to before lunch; before the boys can be full and drowsy." Yulisa said.

"Right." Hermione agreed, nodding her head. "In that case we'll do Herbology and History in the morning and then – "

"AHHH!" Everyone in the corridor froze as they heard a high pitched scream. All the faces turning quickly and few students scurrying out of the way as the sound of heavy footsteps steadily came closer. Around the corner Draco Malfoy slid out, his face pale with fear as he sprinted down the hall. "Move you idiots or I'll curse you!" He yelled, waving his wand frantically, still running and looking over his shoulder ever few seconds. Just then Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner too, struggling to keep up with their skinny friend, panting and sweating as they stumbled along. There were a few gasps as a ghost in the form of a baby dragon also rounded the corner, setting its eyes on its blond target and then flapping its small wings to dart after him. "AHHH!" Draco let out another yelp as onlookers dodged out of the way, a cloud as white as Draco's face shooting out as ghost fire from the dragons mouth. The ghost whizzed past the two over sized Slytherins and through the clearing of students, both it and Draco disappearing as Draco darted down another corridor. Crabbe and Goyle stopped, resting themselves against the wall, trying to catch their breath. Many of the shocked witnesses giggled as whispers and the sound of movement refilled the Hall. Ron and Harry leaned against each other in their fits of laughter, as Yulisa and Hermione laughed a little less dramatically.

"And I thought he liked Dragons." Yulisa commented. Hermione glancing over to her with a slightly concerned face.

"It was you?"

"Shh!" She answered stepping in a little closer and glancing around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "You can look at it as a... congratulatory gift for his hard work on the Inquisitorial Squad." The two boys to their left restarted their giggling fits, but Hermione didn't seem very amused anymore.

"Yulisa, isn't that a Haunting Spell?" she asked. Yulisa knew where this was going. After all, she had found the spell in the Dark Arts material Snape had assigned.

"Yes, but I tweaked it. It'll only last for the weekend, it only haunts him, _and_ –" she stressed, knowing it was what Hermione was waiting for "– it won't cause any harm to anyone, even Draco. That ghost and its fire will go right through him... and anyone else." She explained. As Hermione listened her face slowly changed from slightly concerned to approving. "And the best part is, it can't be traced back to me." Hermione smiled as the four continued back up to the common room where their Herbology notes were waiting.

From what they heard on Monday, Draco had spent the weekend in hiding. The ghost, however, could go through walls and always managed to find him. The four stood huddled in the back of the Potions classroom before class started, laughing as some of their house mates retold the story of how Draco had hid in the bathroom and managed to fall into a toilet when the ghost appeared. Indeed, at the front of the room Draco unpacked his bag, looking pale, tired, and jumpy. Still, their giggling came to an abrupt end as the heavy wooden door fell closed behind Professor Snape. The room silencing as students hurried back to their desk while he approached the front of the room. When he reached the black board he turned swiftly on his heels, looking back at the room with a scowling expression. "It would appear many of you had an amusing weekend." He commented in a dangerous voice, no doubt knowing what the Gryffindors had been chuckling about. They all looked at their Professor with falsely blank or nervous faces, Yulisa praying he wouldn't go back on his word. Yet, he said nothing more. He just flicked his wand agitatedly, instructions appearing behind him. Silently he swept behind his desk taking his seat as students not needing to be told began their assignment. The four exchanging glances as they set up their stations.

An hour later, smoke and steam filled the room while cauldrons bubbled and sizzled. Their owners bent over their books or carefully preparing ingredients while Professor Snape began his rounds. "Disappointing. Needs Improvement." He stopped, peering down at Neville's cauldron. "Tragic." He said softly, continuing up the row. Yulisa's heart started to race as he got closer and closer. "Acceptable." He mentioned, after staring down at Hermione's work, unable to find a flaw. Next was Yulisa. "Creative." He commented in almost a whisper as he passed by. She smiled, knowing he wasn't referring to her potion. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The dark, hazy room being penetrated by a beam of light as the door opened and Headmistress Umbridge stood, stout in the doorway.

"Professor Snape. A word please." She asked sweetly. He quickly made his way across the room, toward the door.

"Keep working." He growled, though no one dared to do otherwise. In the doorway he joined the new head of the school, pulling the door behind him but still leaving it slightly ajarred. Yulisa took a small step to her left, using her hearing skills to tune into their conversation.

"You heard, I trust, of the incident involving poor Mr. Malfoy." Umbridge started.

"Yes, a terrible prank indeed. Have you any leads?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

"Not yet." She said briskly. "Yet it has been identified that the spell used was a Haunting Spell. Are you aware of any students pertaining this type of knowledge? Or otherwise Professors, who may be participating in such illegal instruction?" She asked. Yulisa felt sick that Umbridge would even suggest selling out a colleague.

"Unfortunately I am not. I'll be sure to keep my eyes out though." He commented. Yulisa hearing a small huff of disappointment. "Also, if you do find whomever is responsible for this most regrettable crime, might I volunteer myself to oversee their reprimandation? Draco being from my own house, I feel a certain... desire, to see to it they are punished appropriately. If you understand what I mean." She was sure Umbridge had a delighted expression upon her face as she replied.

"Of course, Severus."

When Professor Snape reentered the room, Yulisa glanced over to him emotionlessly. He glanced back as he walked down the steps, an eyebrow raising slightly before he turned his attention back toward his destination. Yulisa's gaze fell back upon her work as Hermione gave a vindicated glance over to the boys, the three seeing the silent exchange between their Professor and Yulisa as well.

Despite her own suspicions that it was Potter or someone else from the Gryffindor House, to Umbridge's dismay no leads came forward, Draco's unearthly gift's disappearance being just as mystifying as its conjuration. The week passed by and Yulisa completed her final Occlumency lesson of the year. Both of its participants eager to meet the following evening for their private "tea times."

Down in the dungeons after dinnertime Professor Snape and Yulisa Carmona sat in his office. Each with tea in hand, Professor Snape listened intently as Yulisa explained how she had modified the Haunting Spell. "I had originally thought to bewitch the hourglasses, so that every time Draco took a point from another house, instead Slytherin would lose ten fold." She admitted.

"Why didn't you?" He asked, his tea getting cold in his hand as he was too absorbed in the conversation to remember to drink it.

She looked down into her own cup, blushing slightly. "Well, tampering with the school's magic is a little over my head." She explained. "Unfortunately I don't possess that skill level yet."

"But you know someone who does." He mentioned, referring to himself. "Why didn't you ask me?"

She looked surprised. "Enlist the help of a Professor to pull a prank that would go against the very house he leads?" She exclaimed, incredulously. "You're talking high treason, sir!" They both chuckled slightly as he glanced down to his luke warm brew, suddenly remembering to take a sip. It was true tampering with the hourglasses was not something he would do under normal circumstances, even more so was doing something directly against his own house, yet the thought of them doing it together almost made the treachery justifiable. Also, he felt certain their little prank wouldn't prevent Slytherin from taking the House Cup this year, nor would he be the only teacher disregarding school rules. Since Umbridge's take over, the school had fallen into a sort of chaotic anarchical resistance. They smiled at each other as they paused in the comfort that was each others presence.

"May I ask you something?" She started. He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Of course."

She hesitated, looking back down at her cup again. "You asked our lovely headmistress," she said sarcastically, "to be placed in charge of the perpetrator's punishment, should they be caught. Why?"

He smiled. "As you may recall, I made a certain agreement with this 'perpetrator', that they would be free to reprimand Mr. Malfoy without fear of their own reprimandation." He explained.

"Well, as I recall, you said that _you_ would not reprimand the perpetrator but warned that others still might." She retorted.

"Did I?" He asked. "Well, since the identity of this perpetrator still remains to be seen, I'd say the details of that arrangement are irrelevant." He said, dismissively. She just smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

"I haven't gotten away with it yet." She stated quietly, returning her cup gently to her lap.

"Yes you have." he mentioned, equally quiet. This time she raised an eyebrow. "Quite impressive, how well you covered your tracks, and if there are any... loose ends, I assure you she won't find them."

"Oh?" Yulisa asked, feeling a little impressed herself.

"I did, after all, promise to keep an eye out for our beloved Professor Umbridge." She nodded, with a mock serious face.

"Yes, and I know we would never want to betray her." They both smiled silently, pausing again in their contentedness.

Professor Snape stared across his desk to the affectionate expression before him, still feeling shocked that this relationship had blossomed. Yet, undeniably here they sat, joking and laughing like old friends... they were friends weren't they? He thought to himself. They had been for a long time... A small trace of confusion crossed Yulisa's face as she noticed the flicker of sadness that had suddenly erupted in his eyes, but he looked away; down into his cup. "Yulisa, would you care to make our meetings more frequent?" He asked. "Say every Saturday, opposed to every other?" He looked up to her warm smile. With the difficulty he faced waiting two weeks to see her, he almost feared the two month break of summer vacation, and the thought he would only get to see her twice more before their inevitable parting...

"I would love to see you every week." She agreed in a voice so warm it made his heart race. "I miss you." She admitted, just barely over a whisper. He smiled, not ready to fully confess his own feelings. Still he stood, placing his cup aside and approaching her, her eyes turning up to him in a hopeful aspiration. He took her hand gently pulling her to her feet and stepped in, taking her face into his palm and softly bringing her into his kiss. He wrapped his other arm around her as he felt her melt in his embrace, his own heart beating so hard, every pulse seemed to reverberate through his body. Her opes under her robes glowed once more, placing a familiar warmth between them. Again, they stopped as she looked down and removed it from under her blouse, the gold and red swirls shining ever brightly in her hand.

"Why does it do that?" He asked quietly looking down at it, still holding her in one arm.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Is there a lot you're still unlocking?" He asked, taking advantage of the opportunity to discuss it.

"Yes and no." She answered looking over to him, for the first time feeling she could trust him with this information. "I'm still looking for its trigger." She said. When his brow wrinkled in confusion she continued. "Every opes has a trigger, a secret that unlocks its full potential. Without the trigger you can't use it, not to its true power at least."

"Your mother didn't tell you the trigger?" He asked, sounding surprised.

She paused, her own brow crinkling in confusion. "How did you know my mother was the previous keeper?" His heart froze. He watched the warm glow quickly fade from the necklace in her hand much like any color that was in his face.

"You had to inherit it somewhere. You expect me to believe it was your father?" He asked very calmly, grateful he was naturally so pale. She dismissed it, returning the necklace to its safe hiding place and then stepping over and leaning against the edge of his desk pulling him closer with their still interlocked fingers. He obeyed, walking in until their bodies stood close to the other, their legs touching. This time she pulled him in, taking a hold of his robes and gently tugging him down onto her lips. Against his desk they balanced, sharing another sweet moment of sincere passion. Though as he took one last deep taste of her he stepped back, pulling his lips away in the end. "Forgive me." He started, as he continued to walk away. "How rude, to kiss a lady when I have failed to provide a proper date in almost a month." Her confused face fell into a light smile.

"Well we are confined to this office." She said, excusing him.

"Yes, but I think you'll find us Slytherins to be rather resourceful." He commented. The lights in his office dimmed slightly as the two chairs in front of her transfigured into a love seat, the desk behind her transforming as well causing her to turn quickly, retreating to his seat. Classical music started to play softly, its beautiful sound washing over like silk. "Some things should always remain proper." He almost whispered beside her. When she turned she found his hand holding a small bouquet of various lilies, each a different color. She took them smiling as he led her to her seat. She sat on the comfortable divan, looking up to him as he took his place beside her, her hands suddenly feeling the flowers begin to move. She released them in surprise, watching as they floated to what had been the desk and began to dance. Each lily unfolding, as its petals mimiced the limbs of tiny dancers; one by one they took their positions, falling into the choreography of the song. "If I cant take you to the theater, then I'll just bring it to you." He stated quietly. She looked over to the man beside her with eyes full of excitement, glancing back and forth trying to find the words. He just smiled. She sighed, only stringing together a single sentence.

"Who knew you were so creative." Taking his hand she leaned against him , settling into a relaxed position while the flowers began to display their story. As she turned her attention back to the performance, she placed his hand on her knee, still resting her hand on top of his. She melted slightly as he softly caressed with his thumb. She liked it when he touched her, and it was a feeling that was steadily growing stronger.


End file.
